In Love and Grace
by MayRingo
Summary: Всё началось с неожиданной идеи, но, когда семья оказалась в большой опасности, игра Драко превратилась в нечто намного более серьезное. OOC, AU по отношению к некоторым событиям канона. Драко/Гарри, Дин/Гарри
1. Chapter 1

Глава 1. Чертов Слизерин

_Гарри Поттер опоздает –_

_Ему Минерва наваляет!_

Мерзкий хохот Пивза громом прокатывался по стенам школьного коридора. Свою незамысловатую кричалку он на разные тональности повторял вот уже пятидесятый раз, отчего та взошла на какой-то особый уровень противности и раздражения. Издавая неприличные звуки, привидение, снова заводя свою порядком надоевшую волынку, пуляло в бегущего по коридору темноволосого юношу жеваной бумагой и каким-то мелким мусором. В юношу, который однажды выжил после встречи с Темным Лордом и которому, по видимому, уже не суждено пережить этот день под испепеляющим взглядом профессора МакГонагалл. В его голове эхом отдавались слова декана его факультета в начале прошлого урока, когда тот бесцеремонно, даже не постучав, в прямом смысле ввалился в кабинет уже после звонка.

«Мистер Поттер, еще одно опоздание, и я не только вычту баллы у Гриффиндора, но и назначу Вам наказание, которое Вы не скоро забудете».

Минерва МакГонагалл была человеком слова, потому Гарри нисколько не сомневался, что свое обещание она сдержит. На урок он уже опоздал, но у него еще теплилась надежда на то, что, если в этот раз он опоздает не так сильно, как в прошлый, профессор оценит такое его достижение и сжалится. Хотя в подобный исход верилось мало. Декан была довольно суровой женщиной и иногда напоминала Гарри хищную птицу, готовую заклевать пойманную за непотребным делом мышку в виде ученика. Казалось, ее глаза прожигают насквозь, заставляя буквально приклеиться к месту, а ноздри так яростно раздуваются, когда она начинает с шумом втягивать воздух и…

Бам!

Из глаз Гарри будто посыпались искры, когда он неожиданно и со всей силы врезался во что-то твердое и упал на пол, услышав премерзкий смех все еще преследовавшего его Пивза, который, судя по звуку, теперь парил в паре метров от него, держась за полупрозрачный живот от хохота. Очки Гарри слетели, и в одночасье мир превратился в размытую картинку, будто бы кто-то одним взмахом руки вдруг стер все детали и размазал очертания окружающих его предметов.

_Поттер с головой не дружит,  
>От Слизерина он получит!<em>

Только Гарри, тщетно пытаясь нащупать на полу свои упавшие очки, удивился, причем тут Слизерин, как совсем рядом услышал раздраженный и такой знакомый надменный голос:

- Поттер! Какого черта!

Наконец почувствовав под пальцами дужку очков, Гарри поспешно надел их обратно и увидел прямо перед собой поднимающегося с пола слизеринца. С застывшим на лице отвращением он выуживал из своих светлых идеально уложенных волос кусочки бумаги, которые финальным снарядом запустил в Гарри Пивз.

- Поттер, я спрашиваю, какого черта ты делаешь! – злобно зашипел Малфой и впился во все еще сидящего на полу гриффидорца взглядом своих холодных серых глаз.  
>- Опаздываю на трансфигурацию, кажется, - как можно более уверенно произнес Гарри, все еще пытаясь унять бешено скачущее от такого неожиданного столкновения сердце.<br>- Не мог бы ты делать это чуть более элегантно! – выпалил Драко, с ужасом осматривая пол, на котором были разбросаны и перемешаны вещи, выпавшие из их сумок. – Ах да, - тут же добавил он с презрительной усмешкой, - извини, я совсем забыл, что в Гриффиндоре учатся одни бегущие напролом неудачники.

- Не всем быть такими жуткими снобами, - парировал Гарри и начал собирать с пола выпавшие перья и книги.  
>- Полегче на поворотах, Поттер! Хотя что я говорю, как раз-таки за угол ты нормально повернуть и не смог. Может, сходишь к мадам Помфри, она подправит тебе координацию, - с притворно участливым выражением лица предложил Драко.<br>- Обойдусь без твоих советов, Малфой, - вставая, огрызнулся Гарри и, специально задев ненавистного слизеринца плечом, быстро зашагал в сторону нужного кабинета, оставляя Драко злобно смотреть ему в спину.

- Снять сорок баллов! Сорок! – возмущался за обеденным столом Рон, яростно начиная набивать рот вареным картофелем. – МакГонагалл совсем с катушек слетела! Да она!.. – дальнейшая фраза потонула в его неистовом кашле от попавшей не в то горло еды.  
>- Успокойся, Рон, – Гермиона захлопала друга по спине. – Гарри сам виноват, он и правда слишком часто опаздывает на ее уроки. Правда, Гарри?<br>- Гермиона, неужели ты ждешь, что я добровольно признаю свою неправоту, когда на завтра мне в наказание велели помочь Снейпу, - уныло отозвался Гарри, ковыряя вилкой бифштекс.  
>- Вот-вот! – с немалым усилием Рон вернул себе способность говорить. – Мало ли, что этот гад заставит его делать! Одним потрошением рогатых жаб дело явно не обойдется. А тут еще минус сорок баллов! Когда она сказала это, я прямо увидел, как рубины в наших часах испаряются, причем безвозвратно.<br>- Рон, не паникуй, - продолжала Гермиона, - наш факультет все еще лидирует.  
>- Но, Гермиона! Эти чертовы слизеринцы нас догоняют. Уверен, Снейп исподтишка накидывает им баллы просто так.<br>- А я уверена, что профессор Снейп никогда не стал бы этого делать.  
>- Ага, держи карман шире! Гарри, скажи ей!<p>

Спорящие одновременно повернули головы к надеющемуся избежать вовлечения в этот диалог другу. Хотя, вообще-то, с Роном он был абсолютно согласен.

- Более того, я думаю, что при всем при этом он еще и специально снимает баллы с Гриффиндора, - ответил Гарри, вдруг почувствовав, что от обругивания зельевара его настроение, вроде как, даже приподнимается.  
>- Точно подмечено, дружище, - с победной улыбкой Рон, нагнувшись через весь стол, похлопал брюнета по плечу. – Все слизеринцы – те еще гады.<br>- Кстати, о слизеринцах, - отозвался Гарри, - я бы пришел на урок раньше, если бы не столкнулся в коридоре с Малфоем.  
>- Малфоем? – округлила глаза Гермиона. – Он что, пытался заколдовать тебя? Надо было рассказать профессору МакГонагалл, что из-за него ты опоздал.<br>- Но тогда бы я соврал, потому что ничего такого он мне не сделал, я просто со всего размаху врезался в него лоб в лоб.

Рон разразился оглушительным хохотом и снова подавился, в этот раз тыквенным соком, забрызгав мантию сидящей рядом с ним Парвати, которая смерила его презрительным взглядом и мстительно ткнула палочкой в бок.

- Эй, ты чего! – подскочил на месте Рон.  
>- Ничего, - процедила девушка и, отвернувшись, отсела подальше.<br>- По-моему, она до сих пор злится на тебя за то, что ты так обошелся с ее сестрой на Святочном балу, - зашептала Гермиона так, чтобы ее слышали только Гарри и Рон.  
>- А что я сделал-то такого! – возмутился младший из братьев Уизли. – Столько времени уже прошло. И вообще, я ничего ей не обещал.<br>- Но ты мог бы…  
>- Гермиона, успокойся, - Рон заткнул ей рот булочкой. – Гарри, ты что, серьезно, врезался в этого хорька? – снова начиная хихикать, он вернулся к прерванной теме.<br>- Да. Со всего размаху. Я думал, у меня трещина на лбу останется.  
>- Ну ты даешь! А он что, получается, тоже куда-то опаздывал?<br>- Похоже на то.  
>- Сегодня я разговаривала с Терри, - подала голос Гермиона, - у его класса в это время было зельеваренье со слизеринцами.<br>- Тогда что-то я не заметил исчезновения пары десятков изумрудов с их часов, - протянул Рон, злобно сверкая глазами по направлению к столу, за которым сидели ученики с вышитым на мантиях змеем. – Чертов Слизерин…

- Драко, детка, какой-то ты взвинченный сегодня, - проворковала Пэнси, возвращая на место слегка выбившуюся прядь серебристых волос сидящего рядом с ней юноши.  
>- Просто плохой день, - отозвался Драко и отложил в сторону вилку.<br>- У тебя что-то случилось?  
>- Со мной случился Поттер, - выдавил из себя блондин, изящным движением взяв в руки стакан с тыквенным соком, и скривился. – Когда нам уже подадут что-нибудь нормальное, дома я привык пить вино, - со скучающим видом он взболтал содержимое.<br>- Нам остается только мириться с этим, - протянулся Трейси Дэвис, с отвращением сморщив носик и отставив от себя подальше пирог с почками. – Если Хогвартс будет продолжать в том же духе, его порог вскоре не переступит ни один чистокровный волшебник. Но что там с этим выскочкой со шрамом?  
>- Пока я шел к Снейпу на урок, этот недотепа налетел на меня в коридоре и буквально сбил с ног, - ответил Драко, поправляя галстук, будто от одного только упоминания о сегодняшнем инциденте тот снова сдвигался на непростительные миллиметры.<br>- Эти гриффиндорцы просто ужасны. Никаких манер, - скривилась Пэнси, кидая укоризненный взгляд на только что на весь зал засмеявшегося Рона. - Драко, он хоть извинился перед тобой?  
>- Мне иногда кажется, что Поттер и глагола-то такого не знает, - по обыкновению растягивая гласные, ответил Малфой. – Еще и в плечо меня ударил, - рукой Драко скользнул к месту ушиба и потер его.<br>- Надо было тебе дать ему сдачи, - хрюкнул сидящий напротив Гойл.  
>- Вот еще, - отозвался Драко, - я и так опаздывал. К тому же, ввязываться в банальную драку ниже меня.<br>- А вот я бы хорошенько ему поднадал за такое, - выпятив вперед не малых размеров грудь, гордо возвестил Гойл, испортив весь эффект шлепнувшимся ему прямо на брюки пудингом.  
>- Не сомневаюсь, Грегори, - протянул Драко, состроив гримасу при виде того, как его неуклюжий друг поспешно смахивает пудинг салфеткой, даже не удосужившись использовать магию.<p>

«Хотя не удивлюсь, если этот обжора вообще не знает ни одного очищающего заклятия», - промелькнуло у Драко в голове.

- Вот только мне бы очень не хотелось, - продолжил он чуть тише, - чтобы, когда пришло время нашего небольшого мероприятия, я был не в состоянии стоять на ногах. Что ни говори, а силы Поттеру не занимать. Достаточно только посмотреть на его плечи и руки, чтобы в этом убедиться.

Взглядом Драко оценивающе скользнул по спине сидящего за гриффиндорским столом брюнета с растрепанными волосами, и на его губах заиграла легкая улыбка.

«И правда, что бы я о нем ни думал, в нем действительно что-то есть, и он похоже, даже не знает об этом, если так относится к своей внешности, - взгляд Драко скользнул по самым обычным маггловским джинсам».

- Дорогой, не смотри на него таким голодным взглядом, а то еще немного, и ты его съешь, - хихикнула ему на ухо Пэнси.  
>- Что? – Драко удивленно приподнял бровь и с неохотой отвел взгляд от Гарри.<br>- Что слышал, - щелкнула его по носу Паркинсон. – Кажется, даже наш ледяной принц признает, что этот гриффиндорец с виду очень даже ничего.  
>- Пэнси, прекрати, - Драко мягко отодвинул от себя девушку.<br>- Да, Пэнси, прекрати, а то наш Драко смущается, - сказала Трейси, своей ремаркой заставив Крэбба и Гойла загоготать.  
>- Малфои не смущаются, - гордо отозвался Драко и скрестил руки на груди, однако позволяя улыбке отразиться на лице.<br>- Конечно нет, - защебетала Пэнси. – Но согласись, что Гарри очень привлекателен, особенно в этой своей красной форме ловца, - девушка жеманно заерзала на месте.  
>- Гарри? С каких пор ты зовешь его по имени?<br>- С той самой секунды, как поняла, насколько сексуально оно звучит, если говорить с придыханием. Га-рри, - выдохнула она Драко прямо в ухо, обдав блондина горячим дыханием и заставив его внутренне задрожать.  
>- Пэнси, прекрати сейчас же! – воскликнул Малфой, уже настойчивее отодвигая подругу.<p>

Вдруг справа к нему ближе придвинулась Дэвис, с еще большим трепетом в голосе нашептывая столько лет проклинаемое им имя.

- А ну хватит! – все же вспылил Драко и резко раздвинул руки в стороны, отталкивая залившихся смехом девушек.  
>- Ладно, малыш, не злись, - отсмеявшись, сказала Пэнси. – Просто скажи, что я права.<br>- В чем? – Драко отработанным движением пригладил волосы.  
>- В том, что Поттер – блюдо, которое все бы мечтали попробовать, - томно пояснила Паркинсон.<br>- Пэнси, еще немного, и я начну думать, что я у тебя уже не на первом месте.  
>- Детка, что ты такое говоришь! – девушка медленно обвила его руку своими. – Для всех нас ты всегда на первом месте.<br>- Уже лучше, - искривил губы в ухмылке Малфой.  
>- Но ты всегда такой холодный, - в голосе Пэнси послышались шутливо-жалостливые нотки. – Тобой можно любоваться только издалека, а вот Га-рри, - девушка не удержалась, - как раз в зоне доступа. Скажи, а ты не хочешь пригласить его к нам? Ты понимаешь, про что я.<br>- Что? Гриффиндорца? – Драко изумленно вскинул тонкие брови.  
>- Почему нет? – поддержала Трейси, обнимая правую руку блондина и прижимаясь к нему всем телом.<br>- Это называется «давление на высокопоставленное лицо», - улыбнулся Драко.  
>- Ну же, соглашайся, - уговаривала Пэнси. – Он прекрасно подойдет под нашу тематику, я уверена. Его приход еще и перчинки добавит…<br>- Тебе мало того, что придумал для нашей маленькой тайны Нотт?  
>- Развлечений не бывает слишком много, - подмигнула Пэнси и звонко стукнула своим бокалом с соком о бокал Драко.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Глава 2. Templa mentis

Противный скрип тряпки о стекло очередной, наверно, сотой по счету, склянки уже порядком надоел. Несчастное пятно от, Клиодна знает, какого ингредиента никак не хотело отмываться, и Гарри уже начал подумывать о том, чтобы незаметно засунуть пробирку в груду уже вымытых и не мучиться с ней до глубокой ночи. Уже два часа он надраивал котлы, миски и колбы в кабинете зельеваренья под присмотром своего самого ненавистного преподавателя во всем Хогвартсе. Профессор Снейп, склонив свой крючковатый нос над эссе учеников, бормотал себе что-то под нос и изредка кидал придирчивый взгляд на «мистера Поттера», особенно в те минуты, когда Гарри вдруг останавливался передохнуть или поправить очки. Почему эльфы не могли сделать всю грязную работу, для Гарри оставалось загадкой. Ему вообще казалось, что Снейп специально складирует особенно вымазанные экземпляры зельеваренческой утвари для всех провинившихся, а для Гарри у него вообще должен быть припасен уникальный набор. Чем иначе можно объяснить то, что первый час Гарри потратил на чистку одного, всего одного покрытого в нескольких местах ржавчиной котла, на дне которого на пыли было выведено «1987 год».

Спускаясь вечером в подземелье, Гарри застал начинающийся ливень с грозой. Тогда он поморщился при мысли о надвигающейся буре, но сейчас с удовольствием оказался бы на улице под пронизывающим ветром – оставаться в этой гнетущей атмосфере уже не было никаких сил. Благо, Снейп в этот раз обошелся без своих обычных колкостей, а просто молча указал на сложенные в кучу склянки и уселся за стол проверять домашние работы. В мрачной тишине время будто тянулось в два раза медленнее. Гарри пытался занять себя мыслями о предстоящей тренировке по квиддичу, на которой его команда будет отрабатывать новую тактику, но даже любимый спорт сегодня не радовал. Вскоре Гарри бросил попытки вымучить из своего воображения что-то приятное и просто сосредоточился на монотонной работе.

Вдруг стул, на котором сидел Снейп, заскрипел. Гарри поднял взгляд и увидел, что зельевар встал и направился к двери.

- Мистер Поттер, - раздался его мрачный голос, - мне нужно отлучиться на некоторое время. Ваше наказание еще не закончилось, так что я рассчитываю увидеть Вас на том же месте, когда вернусь. Все понятно?  
>- Да, профессор, - выдавил из себя Гарри хриплым от долгого молчания голосом.<p>

Удовлетворившись ответом, Снейп скрылся за дверью.

Облегченно выдохнув, Гарри плюхнулся на ближайший стул и рукавом мантии вытер пот со лба.

«Пока Снейпа нет, можно и передохнуть. Этот изверг, похоже, собирается промучить меня здесь еще пару часов».

Устало вытянув ноги вперед, Гарри затем умостил их на стол, с легкой улыбкой на лице откинулся на спинку скрипучего стула и закрыл глаза. Он представил, как блаженно рухнет на свою кровать в одной из комнат башни Гриффиндора. Как будет слушать все-таки дождавшегося его сонного Рона, который, как всегда, начнет осыпать Снейпа проклятиями и сам не заметит, как уснет, своим бормотанием увлекая друга в сон вслед за собой. Гарри зевнул, уже ярко представив себе тихое посапывание Невилла на соседней кровати, во сне гладившего свое очередное любимое растение. Сквозь дрему он уже почти слышал, как капли дождя затихающей бури мерно стучат по стеклу окна в его комнате; чувствовал тепло своего любимого одеяла и подушки, с любовью взбитой милыми эльфами…

Скрип открывающейся двери вернул его в реальность. Гарри вздрогнул и резко попытался встать, забыв, что положил ноги на стол. Тишину подземелья огласил звон бьющегося о каменный пол стекла и глухой стук упавшего тела. Гарри все-таки рухнул, но не на мягкую кровать, как мечтал секунду назад, а на недружелюбно встретивший его твердый пол.

- Прошу прощения, профессор, - забормотал он, возвращая съехавшие очки на место, - кажется, я просто…

Гарри осекся на полуслове. В темном проеме двери стоял совсем не Снейп. Высокой и будто светящейся в тусклом пламени свечей, озарявших кабинет, фигурой был…

- Малфой! – воскликнул Гарри, и поспешил подняться и отряхнуть мантию.  
>- Так-так, что тут у нас? – протянул Драко, наконец, переступив порог и оглядев усыпанный осколками пол. – Малыш Гарри был так рад меня видеть, что упал в обморок от счастья?<br>- Покажи мне хоть одного человека, который был бы рад тебя видеть, - огрызнулся Гарри и принялся собирать стекло.  
>- Фу, как грубо. Хотя что можно ожидать от волшебника, который убирает что-то с пола голыми руками, как какой-то жалкий маггл!<p>

На секунду Гарри застыл и мысленно ударил самого себя по лбу.

«Черт, всё верно».

Но признавать правоту Малфоя вот так в открытую он не собирался, потому продолжил убирать без помощи магии.

«Черт!»

Одно из стеклышек больно порезало палец, из которого тут же полилась кровь. Нахмурившись, Гарри выпрямился, все-таки достал палочку и быстро убрал весь мусор. А вот как заживлять даже такие незначительные раны, он не знал: за него это всегда делала Гермиона – потому он просто засунул кончик пальца в рот и с ненавистью уставился на слизеринца, который, естественно, был во всем виноват.

Драко язвительно ухмыльнулся и протянул:

- Во имя Мерлина, знаменитый Гарри Поттер, в младенчестве сокрушивший самого Темного Лорда, не умеет лечить порезы! Кажется, я теперь знаю, что ты тут делаешь. Я-то думал, ты за что-то наказан, но, похоже, метишь на место одного из эльфов, раз магом стать не суждено. Хотя постой, даже домовики умеют колдовать. Филча, этого сквиба, подсиживаешь?  
>- Захлопнись, Малфой! – от злости Гарри сжал палочку, готовый в любой момент превратить ненавистного слизеринца в слизняка. – Что тебе вообще здесь нужно в такое время? Сейчас вернется Снейп, и тогда даже тебе придется подыскивать подходящее объяснение, - процедил он сквозь зубы.<br>- Ах, как страшно, - Драко состроил притворно испуганное лицо, - Поттер пугает меня злым учителем, кто-нибудь, помогите.

Вдруг он посерьезнел:

- А вообще, я не по твою душу, Поттер, у меня здесь свои дела, и мне действительно надо управиться с ними до того, как вернется Снейп.

Драко шагнул вперед, и Гарри инстинктивно напрягся. Но слизеринец лишь равнодушно прошел мимо него к двери за его спиной. Гарри обернулся и увидел, что Драко зашел в небольшую комнатку, заставленную всевозможными банками с разноцветными жидкостями и ящиками с травами, названия некоторых из которых он даже не знал. Меньше, чем через минуту, он вышел оттуда, искривив губы в довольной улыбке.

- Что ты там делал?  
>- О, мне кажется, это не твое дело.<br>- Ты украл что-то.  
>- Что, побежишь жаловаться Снейпу? – ухмыльнулся Малфой, уже подходя к двери.<br>- Нет, - тихо ответил Гарри, невольно вспоминая свой второй курс в Хогвартсе.  
>- Вот и замечательно. Au revoir.<p>

Драко скрылся за дверью, и Гарри с облегчением вздохнул. В последнее время присутствие Малфоя стало еще невыносимее, чем прежде, если такое вообще было возможно. Все, что бы тот ни говорил, ни делал, неимоверно его раздражало. Хотелось схватить того за его такие жутко худые плечи, хорошенько встряхнуть и затем размазать по стенке, чтобы тот потом даже и не думал попадаться на его пути. Но в то же время Гарри с каким-то странным удовольствием каждый раз следил за тем, как этот чертов аристократ приближается и открывает рот, чтобы сказать очередную колкость. Их каждодневные перепалки уже вошли в привычку, и, несмотря на жгучее желание придушить этого Ледяного Принца, хотелось встретить его надменный взгляд и…

- Я совсем забыл, - в дверном проеме снова показался Драко с хитрой ухмылкой на лице.

Быстрым движением он взмахнул палочкой, и Гарри почувствовал, как за секунду пульсирующий болью порез на пальце затянулся.

- Не благодари, слабым ведь нужно помогать, - сверкнув глазами, Малфой юркнул обратно в коридор.

Быстро закрыв за собой дверь, Драко тут же услышал звон со всей силы запущенного в него чего-то стеклянного и внушительного по размеру. Он довольно ухмыльнулся, поправил галстук и практически бесшумно зашагал по темному коридору подземелья к гостиной своего факультета.

«Совсем как ребенок, - подумалось ему. - Даже я уже давно перестал себя так вести».

Что бы там ни говорила Пэнси, пригласить кого-то, вроде Поттера, для Драко было абсолютно неприемлемо. И как будто бы он вообще согласился прийти. Хотя Драко умел убеждать, и, если старался, был способен заманить кого угодно и куда угодно. В чем-то его подруга, конечно, была права: присутствие Поттера наверняка стало бы еще одним развлечением, но привычного юмора слизеринцев, да и манеры общения в целом, тот либо не понимал, либо отказывался это делать. А представлять вниманию гостей сцену, вроде метания чего-то увесистого в наследника рода Малфоев, мягко говоря, не хотелось. То, что он не удержится и доведет любимчика всей школы до такого, сомнений не вызывало.

По правде говоря, Драко уже давно наскучила эта их вражда. В его голову уже не раз приходили мыли о том, чтобы наконец остановиться, но они зашли уже слишком далеко. Поттер никогда не начинал очередную перепалку сам, но в последнее время, в каждый удобный для очередной «шпильки» Драко момент, который того привлекал все реже, он будто специально бросал на слизеринца взгляд, и в его зеленых глазах мелькало что-то такое, отчего Драко просто не мог держать язык за зубами.

Если бы Драко не знал Гарри еще с первого года в Хогвартсе, подумал бы, что он стал напрашиваться сам. Но такой вариант был слишком неправдоподобным. Если только это всё не происходило подсознательно. Словесных баталий и целой войны в квиддич, в которую Хаффлпафф и Рейвенкло уже даже не суются, стало будто бы мало. Драко еще не был до конца в этом уверен, но ему всё чаще казалось, что самый закадычный его враг был слишком полон накопившейся в нем ненависти: к другим, к себе, к Малфоям в частности - от которой удастся избавиться, дав ей выход за раз.

Драко замедлил шаг и, наконец, остановился у каменной стены, что вела в гостиную Слизерина.

- Templa mentis.

Очень медленно, вся в подтеках стена постепенно начала исчезать с его пути.

«Если так, это можно устроить. И, в конце концов, идея Пэнси в таком случае не так уж и плоха».

В трепещущем свете магических факелов на мгновение блеснули его серые глаза, и Драко сделал шаг вперед.

- Да Снейп совсем озверел, - сквозь неудачно подавленный широкий зевок возмутился Рон, стоило Гарри появиться на пороге их комнаты.  
>- Он не успокоился, пока я не вычистил все, что он на меня свалил, - простонал Гарри, падая на кровать прямо в одежде.<br>- Он и своим собственным сном пожертвует, лишь бы насолить тебе посильнее, - Рон начал укутываться в съехавшее с него от наплыва первых эмоций одеяло.  
>- Тем более у нас завтра тренировка, и он знает об этом, - Гарри чуть приподнял очки, устало потирая покрасневшие глаза. – Он хотел забить поле для Слизерина, но мы были первыми, так что не удивлюсь, что это он мне так мстит.<br>- Вот уж виртуоз совмещать приятное с полезным… - уже сонно пробормотал его друг и засопел.


	3. Chapter 3

Глава 3. Бандиманы

- Ну где ты был! Мы уже собирались начинать без тебя, - Кэти Белл с укором посмотрела на запыхавшегося Гарри, подбежавшего к двери в раздевалку.  
>- Прости, Кэти, я сначала пошел в нашу старую на другом конце поля, - пытаясь отдышаться, ответил он, комкая гневную записку, оставленную Белл специально для него на двери их прежней раздевалки.<p>

В этом году Кэти стала капитаном вместо Анджелины. Сначала это место предложили Гарри, но он отказался: ему не хотелось взваливать на себя такую ответственность, да и кучу проблем в придачу.

- Мы все там сначала и встретились, а ты опоздал.  
>- Кэти, ну я же извинился. Я просто проспал: вчера проторчал у Снейпа до самой ночи.<p>

Девушка удивленно приподняла бровь.

- Что это ты у него делал?  
>- Наказание отбывал.<br>- А, ну да, точно, я ведь сама слышала, как тебе выговаривала МакГонагалл у себя в кабинете, - щеки Кэти почему-то слегка порозовели, и она отвела взгляд. – Ладно, иди и переодевайся, все остальные уже, наверно, закончили.

Коротко кивнув, Гарри открыл дверь.

- О, Гарри, проснулся, наконец, - тут же хлопнул его по плечу Дин, стоило ему войти.  
>- Да. Мог бы меня и разбудить, - нахмурился Гарри, кидая сумку с формой на ближайшую скамейку, с которой только что встал поприветствовавший его кивком Джимми Пикс.<br>- Ну извини, дружище, ты так сладко спал, что у меня рука не поднялась, - Дин ослепительно улыбнулся, отошел к облюбованному им шкафчику и начал натягивать на голый торс красную с желтыми полосами кофту.

Мышцы на его крепкой спине завораживающе играли, перекатываясь под гладкой кожей, и Гарри поймал себя на мысли, что слишком пристально смотрит на Дина. Не замечая такого внимания, Томас продолжал сражаться с кофтой, которая свернулась в трубочку где-то в районе плеч и никак не хотела надеваться.

- Черт, Гарри, помоги, - раздраженно пропыхтел он.

Но тот продолжал стоять без движения.

- Гарри, слышишь меня?  
>- А? Что? – очнувшись, Гарри часто заморгал.<br>- Помоги натянуть эту дурацкую кофту. Как же она меня бесит, вот все время с ней так. Ее что, заколдовал кто-то!

Пожав плечами, Гарри подошел к охотнику ближе и трясущимися пальцами поддел ткань, пытаясь не касаться будто источающего жар тела своего друга.

Небрежно бросив фразу по поводу того, как сладко сегодня спал Гарри, Дин и не подозревал, насколько близок был к истине. Его сон действительно был сладким. Даже слишком. В нем он очень медленно и с приторным удовольствием всю ночь напролет занимался любовью. С парнем. И ему это нравилось, нравилось чувствовать под собой разгоряченное в ласках тело и слышать чуть хриплые стоны. Нравилось быть слегка грубым, каким он никогда не был бы с девушкой. Черт побери, ему это действительно нравилось. Лица своего приснившегося любовника он не помнил, а может, и не видел, но Гарри все же смутно припоминал, что тот был примерно одного с ним возраста. И еще он потрясающе целовался. Почти забытый сон все же не испарился окончательно, оставив после себя все ощущения, от которых Гарри впервые в своей жизни проснулся с утренней эрекцией. Тогда он в ужасе оглядел комнату и с облегчением заметил, что спасительное одеяло все еще на нем, а Рон, единственный из его соседей оставшийся пока в комнате, мирно похрапывает на своей постели. Ледяной душ быстро успокоил разгоряченное тело и привел в порядок разум, который тут же завопил, что у него сегодня тренировка и он, судя по всему, уже опоздал.

Пока Гарри бежал, подставив лицо холодному ветру, он методично заставлял себя забывать все сцены, которые еще не успели стереться из памяти. А сейчас Дин одним своим полуобнаженным присутствием словно окунул его с головой обратно в сон, принесенный сегодня Морфеем.

Наконец справившись с предательски трясущимися руками, Гарри рывком натянул рубашку Томасу на спину и тут же быстро отошел подальше.

- Фух, спасибо, дружище, я бы сам точно не справился, - улыбаясь, Дин обернулся к нему.  
>- Не за что, Дин, - охрипшим голосом ответил Гарри и начал быстро переодеваться, вспомнив о взрывном характере Кэти, которая ненавидела задерживаться, а задерживающихся - еще больше.<br>- Ты давай, переодевайся быстрее, а то все наши уже на поле, - Томас накинул куртку с капюшоном и потянулся к метле, - а я уже, наверно, пой…  
>- Так-так… - протянул кто-то у входа. – Кто это у нас тут? Ах да, запахло проигрышем – значит, Гриффиндор.<p>

Малфой со своей неизменной ухмылкой стоял, прислонившись к косяку входной двери и держа руки скрещенными на груди. Позади него виднелась вся команда Слизерина в полном составе и с метлами.

- Что вы тут делаете? – резко спросил Дин.  
>- Томас, повежливее, ты, вообще-то, в нашей раздевалке. Кстати, что ваша команда здесь забыла?<br>- Какой-то третьекурсник выпустил стаю бандиманов на уроке по уходу за волшебными существами. Они все ринулись во вторую раздевалку, и теперь она полностью в слизи. Ее до сих пор приводят в порядок, потому что этих зверьков не так-то легко вывести. И кстати, на стадионе раздевалок всего две, и ни одна не принадлежит какому-либо факультету, - нахмурился Дин и сжал древко метлы побелевшими пальцами.  
>- С того дня, как на территории школы был построен этот стадион, команда Слизерина всегда переодевалась только здесь, - Драко отошел от стены и пальцем провел по одному из шкафчиков. – А Гриффиндор никогда не смел к нам даже соваться.<br>- Еще бы, - вдруг заговорил Гарри, - кто захочет делить с кем-то вроде вас одну раздевалку.  
>- О, Поттер! А я-то думал, что сегодня ты наконец уже решил продемонстрировать, как боишься меня, и промолчать.<br>- Кого ты вообще можешь испугать! - закрывая дверцу шкафчика, Гарри пнул ее ногой.  
>- Полегче, Поттер, - растягивая гласные, отозвался Малфой. – Стой. Черт возьми, ты что, занял мой шкафчик?!<br>- Как жаль, - выдавил из себя Гарри, натягивая рубашку, - теперь придется сжечь всю одежду, что я там оставил.

По лицу Драко пробежала тень.

- Не зарывайся, - тихо ответил он, подходя ближе.  
>- Эй-эй, ну хватит вам, - Дин встал между ними.<br>- Дин, все нормально. Иди на поле: Кэти уже заждалась. Без одного из охотников не начнут, а я скоро приду, мне ведь можно и не слушать все эти наставления по новой стратегии.  
>- Гарри, я тут тебя с этой оравой слизеринцев не оставлю. Ты только посмотри на эти рожи, - Томас покосился на покачивающих битами Крэбба и Гойла.<br>- О, взгляните на это, у нашей знаменитости появился личный охранник, - хмыкнул Драко, оглядываясь на свою все еще стоящую у входа команду.  
>- Дин, не надо, - Гарри быстро выставил руку в сторону, останавливая дернувшегося вперед друга. – Серьезно, иди на поле, я скоро подойду.<br>- Уверен?  
>- Конечно.<p>

Дин кивнул, и, на прощание бросив на слизеринцев ненавидящий взгляд, развернулся и зашагал к выходу.

Сделав вид, что потерял всякий интерес к оставшимся в раздевалке, Гарри потянулся к кофте. Слизеринцы, похоже, тоже решили оставить спор и разбрелись по раздевалке, с грохотом побросав сумки кто куда.

- Чертовы гриффы, кто-то и в моем шкафчике поселился, - Уоррингтон раздраженно хлопнул дверцей, и хотел уже пойти в другой конец комнаты подальше от оскверненной собственности, но вдруг остановился, увидев, что дальняя часть раздевалки была чем-то завалена. – Что это еще такое?  
>- А, походу, сюда перетащили весь нетронутый бандиманами хлам из второй раздевалки, - отозвался Вейзи, стягивая свитер.<p>

Уоррингтон в ответ презрительно скривился и решил остаться на месте.

Казалось, на единственного среди них гриффиндорца никто не обращал внимания. Никто, кроме Малфоя. Тот так и остался стоять, где был, не отрывая взгляда от переодевающегося Гарри.

- Ну что? – не выдержал он, оборачиваясь к Драко.  
>- Ты. Занял. Мое. Место.<br>- Тут нигде не написано, что оно твое.

Малфой лишь молча с силой захлопнул рукой дверцу, чуть не прищемив Гарри пальцы.

- Написано.

Проследив за взглядом, Гарри увидел выжженный вензель семьи Малфоев в углу дверцы.

- Это сделал еще мой прадед. В свое время и мой отец тоже занимал это место. Так что, будь добр, иди к черту.  
>- Твой манерный папаша тоже играл в квиддич? – удивился Гарри, смахивая руку Драко в сторону и снова открывая дверцу, чтобы достать куртку.<br>- Малфои всегда и везде первые, спорт не исключение.  
>- А он тоже купил себе место в команде? – ухмыльнувшись, Гарри посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, которые тут же грозно блеснули.<br>- Да как ты смеешь…

Драко вдруг схватил Гарри за воротник, оттащил в сторону и резко толкнул в грудь в ту часть раздевалки, где кое-как были свалены вещи. Он медленно двинулся в его сторону, оттесняя дальше. Гарри даже растерялся на мгновение, не понимая, что происходит, - он просто подчинялся той силе, что исходила от этого еще совсем юного волшебника. И только когда спиной уперся во что-то твердое, он пришел в себя. Выпрямившись, Гарри уже более уверенно встретился взглядом с уставившимися на него серыми глазами. И снова забылся, увлеченный их почти серебристым блеском под почему-то темными, несмотря на природный светлый цвет волос, ресницами.

Драко с силой ударил ладонью о железную дверцу шкафчика позади Гарри прямо у его головы.

- Никогда не смей так отзываться о моей семье, - зашипел Малфой.  
>- Эй, что у вас там происходит? – откуда-то из-за угла выглянул Крэбб.<br>- Ничего, не лезьте сюда, - спокойно ответил Драко, не отрывая взгляда от Гарри. – Никогда, - чуть тише повторил он, вновь обращаясь к Гарри.

Несколько долгих секунд Гарри пристально смотрел на буквально впившегося в него взглядом слизеринца. Какие бы умело завуалированные гнусности Малфой ему ни говорил, в его голосе всегда слышались насмешливые нотки. Удивительно, каким серьезным он становился, когда речь заходила о близких ему людях. Неужели даже этот заносчивый, самовлюбленный мерзавец был способен кого-то так защищать? Пусть даже и своих родных, а в голове никак не укладывалось. Гарри никогда не видел в Малфоях пример счастливой любящей семьи, в его глазах они больше походили на клубок ядовитых змей, живущих под одной крышей ради какой-то только им самим известной цели.

- Ты так и не ответил, что вы здесь сегодня забыли, - выдавил из себя Гарри в попытке сменить тему, чтобы Драко наконец отодвинулся от него хоть немного. В сегодняшнем его состоянии такая близость, хоть и с извечным врагом, была чревата.

Но, казалось, Малфой даже и не думал внимать его молчаливой мольбе отойти куда-нибудь подальше. Вместо этого он продолжал упираться одной рукой о шкафчик, а другой достал из кармана брюк листок и всунул его Гарри в ладонь. Тот озадаченно посмотрел на желтоватый пергамент, радуясь тому, что появился повод отвести взгляд от находящегося непривычно близко к нему лица. Пробежав взглядом по аккуратно выведенным чернилами строкам и увидев в конце подпись профессора зельеваренья, он сразу понял, в чем дело.

- Снейп снова взялся за старое? – в зеленых глазах мелькнула злоба. – Так боится, что вы проиграете, что устраивает вам тренировки каждую неделю?  
>- Снейп боится только одного – как бы мы не забыли разгромить вас в пух и прах, - губы Драко изогнулись в ухмылке.<br>- Сейчас тренировка у нас; МакГонагалл подписала разрешение уже давно, а это, - он скомкал лист в руке, - судя по всему, было написано сегодня утром.  
>- Поттер, чего это ты такой жадный? - Малфой медленно просунул пальцы в его чуть сжатую ладонь, аккуратно начиная выуживать оттуда листок.<p>

Готовый биться головой о стену Гарри почувствовал, как щеки заливает румянец, потому он тут же разжал пальцы, только бы не чувствовать прикосновения блондина.

«Черт бы тебя побрал, Малфой! Что тебе нужно от меня? Необязательно стоять так близко. Отойди-отойди-отойди!»

Судя по звукам, доносящимся из-за шкафчиков, переодевшиеся слизеринцы один за другим покидали раздевалку. Оставаться с Малфоем наедине решительно не хотелось, но и отталкивать его от себя было нельзя: из кармана брюк виднелась его волшебная палочка с золотой огранкой в основании, а свою Гарри благополучно забыл где-то в спортивной сумке, быстро до которой было не добраться.

- Мне кажется, обеим нашим командам будет, где разгуляться, - протянул Драко, разглаживая листок между пальцев свободной руки.  
>- Снитч всего один, и я не собираюсь делить его сегодня с тобой или кем-либо дру…<br>- Поттер, боишься, что я обыграю тебя? – Драко свернул листок вдвое и раскрытой ладонью прижал его к груди Гарри.  
>- Малфой, отодвинься от меня, - нахмурился он и прикрыл глаза, стараясь не думать о том, как близко к нему находился самый ненавистный ему в Хогвартсе человек. Самый высокомерный и эгоистичный. Самый красивый и надменный. Самый…<p>

«Красивый? Я только что так подумал?» - с досады Гарри ударился затылком о шкафчик, заставив Малфоя удивленно вскинуть бровь.

- Что с тобой? - спросил Драко.  
>- Отойди от меня.<p>

Драко расплылся в одной из своих фирменных и ничего хорошего не предвещающих улыбок.

- А что если нет? – серые глаза хитро блеснули, и рука, все еще прижимающая разрешение к груди, медленно поползла вверх.

По телу Гарри побежали мурашки, и он тяжело задышал. Последний раз он чувствовал нечто подобное на пятом курсе. Но ведь в тот вечер он впервые целовал девушку, которую уже давно любил, вернее, думал, что любил. Почему не получалось унять дрожь сейчас, было непонятно. Малфоя он продолжал ненавидеть всей душой, так что о каких-то неожиданно появившихся теплых чувствах к нему, как это обычно бывает в женских романах, так любимых тетей Петуньей, речи уж точно не шло. Удивительно, как он вообще так спокойно допускал мысль о том, что способен чувствовать что-то к парню. Но сегодня он уже устал от сюрпризов, подкидываемых ему собственным разумом, потому пока что решил их попросту игнорировать. Сейчас главным было не сорваться и терпеливо вынести столь навязчивое присутствие.

Тело Драко, почти касавшееся его, будто пылало, обжигая кожу через одежду, что совершенно не вязалось с внешностью холодного прекрасного принца Слизерина.

«Прекрасного… Пожалуйста, только не это».

Но Драко действительно был прекрасен. Несмотря на жуткий характер, его красоту признавали все. Гарри даже однажды случайно услышал, как вечно хихикающие третьекурсницы тайком обсуждали, не было ли у Малфоев в роду вейл. Правда это или нет, но даже Гарри не мог отрицать его поистине магической притягательности. Когда Драко шел по коридору, ему оборачивались вслед, и он готов был поклясться, что не только девушки. Если он опаздывал, то почти все учителя, кроме МакГонагалл, конечно, будто сразу же забывали, что значит снимать баллы у факультетов, а просто молча смотрели, как он гордо проходит между парт на свое место, обязательно у окна (наверно, чтобы еще раз можно было взглянуть на свое собственное отражение).

Им восхищались, его любили, его хотели.

- Ну так что, Поттер? Что будешь делать? – ухмыляясь, Драко, по-прежнему неспешно, подвел ладонь почти к шее странно затихшего Гарри и начал медленно, миллиметр за миллиметром, пальцами все той же свободной руки заправлять листок тому за воротник. Прикосновение острого края пергамента к голой коже заставили Гарри вынырнуть из собственных мыслей.

- Что ты делаешь? – его голос сел, поэтому спросил он почти шепотом.  
>- Пусть полежит у тебя, - продолжая начатое, усмехнулся Драко, склонившись к уху Гарри и обдав того горячим дыханием.<p>

Температура в раздевалке будто резко подскочила, тело начало невольно откликаться на такую невероятную близость с предметом вожделения всей школы. Не в силах больше сдерживаться, Гарри крепко зажмурился и затем резко распахнул глаза, пытаясь отвлечь себя ярким светом. Удалось. Не теряя времени, он положил Драко руки на грудь…

- Эй, Поттер, что это ты делаешь?

… и со всей силы оттолкнул слизеринца от себя.

Сдавленно охнув, тот отлетел назад и ударился спиной о железный край одного из шкафчиков, кое-как приставленных друг к другу, с взваленными на них многочисленными ящиками со спортивным инвентарем. Неустойчивая конструкция зашаталась. С ужасом Гарри наблюдал за тем, как один из огромных деревянных ящиков накренился. Словно в замедленной съемке, он видел, как тот опасно склонился за край. Не дав себе времени на раздумья, Гарри сорвался с места, схватил Драко за руку и потянул на себя, поднимая того с пола за мгновение до того, как на его место с оглушающим грохотом упал ящик с рассыпавшимися вокруг битами для загонщиков.

Стараясь спасти положение, силы в рывок Гарри вложил немало, потому непогашенная инерция снова потянула слизеринца на пол, куда тот и увлек его за собой.

Приземлился Гарри на что-то не совсем мягкое, но все же, судя по ощущениям, несколько более приятное, чем можно было предположить, падая вниз с высоты собственного роста. Поправив съехавшие очки, Гарри опустил взгляд – он приземлился прямо на Малфоя.

С мгновение они пристально смотрели друг другу в глаза, не смея пошевелиться. Пальцами Гарри по-прежнему сжимал запястье Драко, который будто в отместку схватился за его предплечье. В раздевалке, стены которой и так не пропускали каких-либо звуков снаружи, стало еще тише, и только стук деревянной биты, медленно катящейся по полу до первого препятствия, звонким эхом отдавался от стен.

Впервые за время их вражды Драко был так близко, и при этом у Гарри не возникало желания разбить его голову о ближайший мало-мальски твердый предмет. На лице Малфоя не отражалось ни одной эмоции – снова это его отчужденное выражение. Поразительно, как быстро он справился с удивлением, в то время как Гарри еле мог сдерживать будто скачущее в груди сердце. В серых глазах невозможно было прочитать ничего. Они лишь неотрывно смотрели на нависшего над ним юношу, за своим ледяным блеском успешно скрывая эмоции, заставляя, словно под гипнозом, видеть вокруг только их обладателя. Странно, что Гарри никогда до этого момента не смотрел на него так внимательно, подмечая каждую черточку, каждый изгиб. За шесть лет у него было множество возможностей, ведь Малфой не упускал шанса предстать перед ним, с обеих сторон защищенным своими вечно жующими друзьями-увальнями, и сказать очередную гадость. Столько раз Гарри всматривался в его лицо, но ненависть неизменно застилала ему глаза. Теперь он понял, что такого в этом заносчивом слизеринце находила вся школа и что заставляло даже с виду таких неприступных семикурсниц призывно стрелять в его сторону взглядами. Его аристократическая холодность в сочетании с почти ангельской внешностью создавали превосходный контраст. Этого человека невозможно было не любить, его невозможно было не ненавидеть.

Заблудившийся в собственных мыслях, Гарри неосознанно сжал пальцы, стискивая запястье все сильнее. Драко дернулся, и его губы еле заметно скривились от боли. Но этого хватило, чтобы прекрасное лицо исказилось. Иллюзия красоты рушилась у Гарри на глазах, и он все сильнее всматривался, стараясь запомнить Драко таким, каким тот был мгновение назад. Таким Драко, которого хотелось вечно держать в своих руках, пряча от остальных, как ревнивый коллекционер прячет от чужих глаз дорогую картину.

Гарри наклонялся все ниже, пока вдруг не почувствовал, как его словно ударило током. Широко распахнув глаза, он отскочил назад и сел на пол. В ужасе смотря на продолжающего спокойно лежать на полу Драко, Гарри отодвигался дальше, пока не уперся о стену спиной. В горле будто что-то застыло, мешая дышать; в висках противно стучало, а в голове, вытеснив все остальные мысли, мелькало только одно:

«Я поцеловал его. Я только что поцеловал его. Какой я идиот!»

Драко медленно повернул голову и посмотрел на всем телом трясущегося Гарри. Их взгляды встретились, и Гарри, не выдержав, вскочил с места, схватил метлу и выбежал из раздевалки, не замечая, как губы слизеринца расплываются в улыбке.


	4. Chapter 4

Глава 4. Письмо

Гарри с раздражением крутил красный вентиль крана в душевой на мужской половине башни Гриффиндора. Влажные пары уже почти обжигающей воды заполнили пространство кабинки, но Гарри продолжал мучить старый скрипучий кран. Его бил озноб, несмотря на то, что ванная комната медленно превращалась в сауну. Докрутив вентиль до упора, он тяжело выдохнул и медленно осел по стене вниз, опуская голову и подставляя плечи под горячие струи. Темные волосы мокрыми прядями упали на глаза, и он сердито смахнул их в сторону.

«Нет, я не мог этого сделать».

Но собственная память не собиралась его слушать, и потому все подкидывала воспоминания о произошедшем в раздевалке.

«Чем я вообще думал? Почему просто не оттолкнул этого мерзавца сразу! Черт-черт-черт!»

Гарри со злостью ударил кулаком стену слева, ушибив кисть и оттого разозлившись еще больше. Его губы все еще словно горели, и он уже всерьез начал думать, что там, на деревянном полу раздевалки, ему не показалось, и его действительно ударило током.

«Этот Малфой, он во всем виноват. Какого черта было зажимать меня в том углу, какого черта надо было валять дурака с этим разрешением, какого?.. какого?..»

Гарри нахмурился и оборвал сам себя. Малфой был здесь ни при чем. Да, он как-то странно себя вел, но не страннее самого Гарри этим утром. Впервые, правда, он не говорил гадости открытым текстом, но это наверняка было просто его очередным способом как-то разнообразить свои каждодневные измывательства, вот и все. Уж он-то точно и не догадывался, в какую депрессию сможет вогнать героя всея школы, знаменитого Гарри Поттера, всего за одно утро. А знал бы, так радовался своей будущей победе еще за неделю. Но Малфой просто и не подозревал. Да, слизеринец и не подозревал, что Гарри Поттер окажется геем.

«Ну нет! Мне ведь нравятся девушки, я просто не могу им быть. Ну конечно. А то, как я сегодня пялился на полуголого Дина, - это так, от беспокойного сна».

И кстати о снах. Весь ужас произошедшего ночью начал постепенно приходить к Гарри только сейчас. Спросонья он всегда думал плохо, да еще и жутко опаздывал утром, а позже голову заняли мысли о совсем другом инциденте. А сейчас, когда выматывающая тренировка наконец закончилась, и он, выжатый, словно лимон, вернулся в башню, воспоминания о полузабытом сне снова настигли его.

«Посмотри уже правде в глаза: нормальным несовершеннолетним парням снятся пышногрудые и на все согласные девицы, а не юноши одного с ними возраста, блаженно выгибающиеся под ласками сильных рук, издающие протяжные стоны, когда… Во имя Морганы, прекрати сейчас же думать об этом!»

Гарри запустил пальцы в волосы и до боли сжал темные пряди.

«Это просто невероятно. Нет, этого не может быть».

Гарри почувствовал, как к горлу подступает тошнота от осознания собственной ничтожности. Вот он сидит на полу душевой, тщетно пытаясь справиться с отвращением к самому себе. Нет, он никогда не осуждал людей в их сексуальных предпочтениях, дело было в другом. С первого курса все твердили ему, что он должен быть сильным и решительным, чтобы добиться своей цели; заочно все видели в нем героя, каковым лично он себя никогда не считал. Но со временем он уже привык к тому, что люди всегда возлагали на него немалые надежды. Он и не заметил, как сам начал ждать от самого себя чего-то сверхъестественного, чего-то уникального и выдающегося. Каждый новый год в Хогвартсе с пугающей частотой преподносил ему все новые испытания, которые, капля за каплей, все больше убеждали его в том, что в нем действительно что-то было. Что-то, что на самом деле делало его героем. А настоящие герои не растекаются жалкой лужицей, закрывшись ото всех в ванной.

Гарри вздохнул и запрокинул голову, упираясь затылком о стену. Вода залила лицо, и ему пришлось прикрыть глаза. Он тяжело вздохнул и мысленно вернулся на пару часов назад. Тогда, выскочив на поле, он с облегчением увидел, что его команда уже начала отрабатывать стратегию, придуманную Кэти. Ребята летали высоко у него над головой и, судя по жестам, переругивались со слизеринцами, которые явно не чувствовали себя виноватыми в том, что так нагло начали тренировку в чужое время. Гарри видел, как Кэти то и дело подлетала к их капитану, но, ничего не добившись, снова улетала к своим.  
>Слава Мерлину, все были так заняты кто чем (Дин, например, гонялся за Уоррингтоном с отобранной у Ричи битой), что никому не было дела до одинокой фигуры внизу, руками опершейся о древко метлы и пытавшейся успокоить себя и свое готовое вырваться из груди сердце.<p>

Лучшим лекарством для Гарри всегда оставался квиддич, потому вскоре он уже взмыл в воздух, подставляя лицо прохладному ветру, охладившему до сих пор горящие щеки. Ни с чем несравнимое чувство свободы, даримое полетом, снова помогло ему справиться с бурей в душе и хоть немного успокоиться. С минут десять он просто летал над стадионом, проделывая сумасшедшие виражи, чтобы попытаться забыть обо всем хотя бы ненадолго. Пролетев через одно из центральных колец, он краем глаза увидел, как недалеко от него что-то блеснуло. Конечно, это был золотой снитч. Его глаза блеснули в возбуждении, и он резко развернулся, готовый поймать такой неуловимый с виду крылатый шарик. Гарри вытянул руку, уже почти чувствуя гладкую поверхность снитча, как вдруг прямо перед ним пронеслось что-то зеленое, спугнув его золотую добычу. Гарри обернулся и увидел летящего за шариком на огромной скорости своей абсолютно новой метлы Малфоя. Снитч явно не собирался сдаваться просто так, потому быстро скрылся из виду, заставив ловца Слизерина недоуменно зависнуть в воздухе. Обведя глазами стадион и не найдя пропажи, Драко вдруг повернул голову и посмотрел прямо на Гарри. На мгновение его губы тронула ухмылка. Впрочем, на Гарри его взгляд не задержался, через несколько секунд он уже парил у колец на другом конце стадиона.

Неожиданно Гарри выпрямился и открыл глаза.

«Малфой будто и думать забыл о том, что произошло».

Действительно, все то время, что Слизерин сегодня уделил тренировке, Драко вел себя, как обычно. В нем ничего не изменилось. Ничего. Ни одного лишнего взгляда, ни одного лишнего прикосновения или слова. А вскоре он и вовсе бросил затею с ловлей снитча и стал практиковаться в уворачивании от бладжеров, которые Крэбб запускал в него по одному.

«Я едва не размазал его по стенке, его чуть не придавило ящиком, а потом там, на полу… а он даже… Да какого черта?!»

Гарри чувствовал, как в нем закипает злость из-за такой реакции Драко, а вернее ее полного отсутствия. Где запущенное в спину жуткое проклятье, где хотя бы смущение или непонимание на лице? Да где вообще всё?

«С ним что, каждый день такое происходит? Хотя кто знает, что творится у этих слизеринцев в подземелье…»

Вдруг Гарри поразила мысль. Она была такой естественной, что он даже удивился, как она не пришла к нему раньше.

«На завтра весь Слизерин будет знать о случившемся. Нет, уже сегодня, а потом новость разлетится и по всей школе. Нет, он не посмеет, я же точно прибью его!.. Кого я обманываю, это же Малфой. Он ни за что на свете не прикусит свой язык, когда на нем так и вертятся такие новости».

Гарри живо представил Большой зал, где сейчас как раз был обед. Он так и видел, как ученики по цепочке с изумленными лицами что-то шепчут соседу на ухо, будто играя в испорченный телефон, приукрашивая рассказ все новыми и новыми мнимыми подробностями. И вот кто-то из Гриффиндора склоняется над ухом Рона и возбужденно шепчет, как его друг сегодня изнасиловал Малфоя в раздевалке. Рон роняет вилку, его лицо постепенно заливает краска, и он срывается с места, чтобы найти этого извращенца, по ошибке называвшегося его другом, и выбить из него дух.

Дверь резко распахнулась, и на пороге из клубов пара появилось такое знакомое веснушчатое лицо. Поразившись собственному предсказанию всего того, что произошло, Гарри вскочил на ноги и вжался в угол.

- Эй, дружище, ты что, все еще тут? – весело спросил Рон, дожевывая кекс.

Кажется, сегодня никого убивать не будут.

- Да, - выдавил из себя Гарри слега дрожащим голосом.  
>- Ну и парилку ты тут устроил. Тебе не жарко? – и не дождавшись ответа, продолжил: – С тобой все хорошо? Ты пришел такой разбитый с тренировки.<br>- Нет, все нормально. Просто устал.  
>- А чего голос такой? – Рон подошел к зеркалу над одной из раковин и начал пристально разглядывать что-то у себя на носу.<br>- Настроения нет, - Гарри быстро обмотался полотенцем и вышел из кабинки.  
>- О, так давай я тебя развеселю! – Рон резко развернулся и зачем-то начал расстегивать мантию.<br>- Что?! – Гарри в ужасе отпрянул, представив себе что-то совсем непотребное.  
>- Смотри, что мне Чарли прислал, - Рон даже не заметил странного поведения друга, он увлеченно доставал из-за пазухи какую-то тонкую блестящую коробочку. – Это шахматы с живыми фигурками! Все в виде миниатюрных драконов. Некоторые даже огнем выдыхают! Пойдем, поиграем, мне уже не терпится!<br>- Рон, честно, я сегодня не в настроении.  
>- Да ладно тебе! – Рон схватил Гарри за руку и потащил к выходу. – Сейчас живо настроение поднимем.<p>

И Гарри ничего не оставалось, как молча последовать за ним. В конце концов, может, это была их последняя игра в шахматы перед тем, как до его друга дойдут ужасные слухи.

- Кретины! Вам нельзя доверить даже такое! – праведный гнев Нотта обрушился на пристыженно склоненные головы Крэбба и Гойла.  
>- Мы не специально, - начал оправдываться Крэбб, виновато пряча шоколад в рукав мантии.<br>- Еще бы вы сделали это специально, - прошипел Нотт, мечась вокруг котла, в котором булькало что-то коричневое.  
>- Тео, может, еще не все испорчено? – попробовала успокоить его Трейси.<br>- Этот состав надо исполнять в точности. Если добавить хоть что-то лишнее, исход может быть просто ужасным.  
>- Это же просто шоколад, и мы уронили туда всего кусочек. В зелья ведь иногда добавляют что-нибудь для вкуса, - с надеждой пробормотал Гойл.<br>- В состав конкретно этого шоколада входят гигантские камерунские какао-бобы и молоко полувидимов. Все это используется в таких зельях, которые тебе, дурья твоя башка, даже и не снились! - огрызнулся Нотт. – Не представляю, откуда в «Сладком Королевстве» вообще это нашли, - начал бубнить он себе под нос, склонившись над котлом с бурлящей жидкостью.  
>- Да, похоже, что идея оставить этих двоих следить за зельем, пока нас не было, действительно была плохой, - протянула Дэвис.<br>- Хуже и не придумаешь. Зелье должно быть полупрозрачным с серебряным отливом, а это что?!  
>- Теодор, успокойся, - раздался ледяной голос.<p>

Все это время Драко молча сидел в своем любимом кресле в темном углу гостиной. Все происходящее ему уже порядком надоело. Хотелось, чтобы все просто замолчали и занялись своими делами, а не начинали в сотый раз спорить друг с другом.

- С твоими способностями ты запросто сделаешь еще одну порцию, так что нет смысла сокрушаться, - спокойно продолжил он. – Просто забудь и начни заново.  
>- Да, ты прав. Благо, у нас еще остался яд лобалуга.<br>- Как знал, что случится подобное, и одолжил у Снейпа чуть больше, чем нужно, - губы Драко тронула улыбка.  
>- Неудивительно, Малфои все просчитывают наперед, верно? – тихо сказал Забини с соседнего кресла, сверкнув глазами в его сторону.<p>

На мгновение Драко поймал взгляд карих глаз, а затем медленно, будто устало, моргнул и отвернулся.

- Блейз… - прошептала Трейси, усаживаясь на ручку кресла и мягко опуская ладонь на плечо Драко.

Забини, скользнув по ней безразличным взглядом, уставился на волшебный огонь под котлом.

- Конечно, Блейз, конечно… - запоздало ответил Драко.

Он откинулся на мягкую кожаную спинку и сложил ладони перед глазами, большими и указательными пальцами упираясь в подбородок и переносицу. Малфои просчитывают все, но даже в их идеальные планы закрадываются неожиданные недочеты. Драко нахмурился, вспоминая инцидент в раздевалке и отгоняя от себя непрошенные мысли, порожденные странным взглядом Забини. Затылок от удара о металлический угол шкафчика саднило и сейчас. Но это не могло сравниться с тем, как до сих пор горели его губы.

«Так быстро сдаться. Даже от него я не ожидал подобного».

Драко во всем любил размеренность и точность, прямо как его отец. Для достижения своей цели он готов был ждать сколько угодно, тщательно продумывая детали, и каждый его шаг, что бы он ни задумал, всегда лишь самую малость приближал его к намеченным целям. Потому такой неожиданный поворот событий его совсем не устраивал.

«Всего один раз зажали в угол, а он уже раскис, как девчонка».

Гарри Поттер нужен был ему таким же строптивым, как и всегда. Своевольным и резким. Никакая любовь в планы Драко не входила. Если Поттер оказался таким размазней, то лучше в это и не ввязываться. Да, спаситель всея Британии избавится от своей ненависти, вот только еще один размазня-поклонник Драко был не нужен, а в том, что своим знаменитым обаянием сможет очаровать до такой степени даже Поттера, он, естественно, и не сомневался. В эту безумную и оттого притягательную затею хотелось окунуться с кем-то, равным себе, с кем-то, с кем действительно можно было… поиграть. Правда, тогда, лежа на полу раздевалки и глядя в потолок, он улыбался и пальцем поглаживал колко пульсирующие губы. Драко казалось, что минуту назад его ударило током, который теплом разлился по всему телу. Но только эта мысль пришла ему в голову, как он нахмурился. Такая реакция на едва уловимое касание губ, которое и поцелуем-то с трудом можно было назвать, была недопустима. Если Поттер в одно мгновение заставил его чувствовать себя так, то…

«Не преувеличивай, - мысленно одернул себя он, - ничего особенного ты не почувствовал. Ничего».

Возможно, именно эти незваные ощущения заставляли его так злиться на Поттера сейчас.

- Что за черт?..  
>- С тобой все хорошо? – Трейси погладила его по щеке.<p>

Драко медленно открыл зажмуренные мгновение назад глаза и огляделся. Дэвис все также сидела рядом с ним, Забини, не мигая, продолжал смотреть на зеленые языки пламени, Крэбб и Гойл стояли чуть в стороне, наблюдая за тем, как бормочущий себе что-то под нос Нотт заново смешивает ингредиенты.

- Да, - наконец ответил он и выпрямился.  
>- Ты, наверно, устал после тренировки. Уверен, что не хочешь пойти и отдохнуть к себе в комнату? Если что, мой знаменитый массаж к твоим услугам, – Трейси улыбнулась и погладила спину друга.<br>- Спасибо, но нет, мне еще кое-что нужно сделать. Времени осталось совсем мало, а всех то и дело нужно контролировать, - отозвался Драко. – И да, - решил добавить он, подмигнув, - прошлого раза с живыми скорпионами мне хватило надолго.

Он поцеловал девушке руку и, медленно поднявшись со своего места, направился к выходу, стараясь делать вид, что не замечает прожигающего его спину взгляда карих глаз.

Выйдя из гостиной, Драко запетлял по изученным вдоль и поперек за последние шесть лет проходам подземелья в сторону хаффлпаффской обители, где находилась кухня. В кармане он нащупал золотой галлеон, один из тех, на которые он лично накладывал Протеевы чары. В определенное время на одной из сторон появится пароль от прохода в гостиную Слизерина для гостей из других факультетов – не одним же слизеринцам праздновать годовщину рождения Салазара. Этот галлеон у него в руках он еще недавно планировал дать самому необычному из планируемых приглашенных, но сейчас ему казалось, что это было не самой лучшей затеей. Хорошенько все обдумав сегодня, и не один раз, Драко все же решил отступиться от задуманного, пока не зашел слишком далеко. Обычно он просто делал то, что хотел, но сейчас что-то останавливало его, внутренний голос настойчиво требовал прекратить, вот только однажды загоревшееся в нем желание утихать совсем не хотело. Вдруг ему в голову пришла мысль. Глупая настолько, что Драко улыбнулся сам себе и покачал головой. Достав из кармана галлеон, он подкинул его и, поймав, уже хотел взглянуть на результат нехитрого гадания, как вдруг увидел появившегося из полумрака коридора Снейпа в привычных темных одеждах, из-за которых Драко совсем не заметил его приближения.

- Мистер Малфой, что Вы здесь делаете?  
>- Никого рядом нет, Северус. Можешь звать меня просто «мой любимый крестник», - Драко спрятал руку в карман, гордо выпрямляя спину.<br>- И все же… дорогой крестник, куда это ты собрался?  
>- Могу спросить то же самое и у тебя, - Драко с любопытством попытался заглянуть Снейпу за спину, за которой тот явно что-то прятал.<br>- Как раз шел передать тебе это, - Северус достал из кармана мантии свернутый вчетверо листок. – Это от него.

Драко протянул отчего-то дрожащую руку, но остановился, так и не коснувшись послания.

- Ну же, Драко, - Снейп нетерпеливо всунул листок ему в руку. – Он бы не стал передавать тебе что-то через меня, если бы это не было чем-то срочным, а просто отправил филина, как обычно.

Драко молча кивнул и опустил руку, сжав листок в кулаке.

- Если что, ты знаешь, как передать ответ, - напоследок сказал Снейп и прошел мимо него дальше.

Драко обернулся ему вслед, ожидая от себя пристального и вдумчивого взгляда крестному отцу в спину, как вдруг его бровь удивленно изогнулась. В непонятным образом все время развивавшихся складках мантии зельевара промелькнуло что-то розовое. Связка сосисок? Тряхнув головой, Драко фыркнул, будто предоставляя вконец свихнувшемуся, как он теперь думал, профессору право спокойно обворовывать кухню, когда ему вздумается. Но в следующее мгновение лицо Драко посерьезнело. Осветив палочкой царивший в подземелье полумрак, он развернул послание от отца.

_«Здравствуй, сын._

_Как ты мог догадаться, я спешу донести до тебя плохие новости.  
>Боюсь, вскоре нам с твоей матерью придется покинуть Британию. Темный Лорд не терпит ошибок, а на моей совести их было слишком много.<br>Любые попытки достать Поттера изначально обречены на провал: он слишком хорошо защищен, особенно в стенах Хогвартса. Попытка починить Исчезательный шкаф оказалась пустой тратой времени, и об этом мне еще только предстоит сообщить Темному Лорду.  
>В положении твоей матери ей невыносимо находится в Поместье, когда оно превратилось в «змеиное логово» - с решением я не буду долго тянуть.<br>Пока мы оставляем тебя в школе, где ты будешь в безопасности._

_Л.М.»_

Закрыв глаза, Драко тяжело вздохнул. Он знал, что к этому все идет, но не думал, что отец начнет действовать так быстро. Спасая себя и свою семью, он всегда выходил сухим из воды, но похоже, что даже Люциус зашел в тупик, а значит, теперь настала очередь Драко защищать своих родных.

Палочкой Драко вытянул из листа чернила и одним быстрым движением превратил их в свое короткое послание. Снова свернув листок вчетверо, он положил его в карман, заменив на золотой галлеон в своей ладони. Теперь было неважно, что выпало – орел или решка – решение он только что принял.

- Ха! Я снова выиграл! – Рон радостно рассек кулаком воздух.  
>- Если бы не эти дурацкие живые фигуры, я бы не дал себя так легко обыграть!<br>- Сначала винишь фигуры, затем будешь на жмущие ботинки все сваливать… Гарри, надо уметь проигрывать, - Рон нравоучительно поднял указательный палец вверх.  
>- Только я хочу провернуть превосходную комбинацию, как они кусают меня за пальцы! Как тут не проиграть?<br>- Гарри, Гарри… ну что ты ведешь себя, как маленький?  
>- Ребята, вы не видели Криволапкинса*?<p>

Друзья одновременно повернули головы к окликнувшей их Гермионе, которая поспешно спускалась с лестницы, ведущей в девичьи спальни.

- Этого рыжего монстра? Я так давно его не видел, что уж понадеялся, что он решил поселиться в Запретном Лесу.  
>- Рон!<br>- А что? – он развел руками. – У меня с ним личные счеты, - Рон закатал рукав мантии и показал три длинных царапины. – Он меня ненавидит, и взаимности наших чувств можно только позавидовать.  
>- Рон, ты просто бесчувственное животное! – воскликнула Гермиона, смахивая слезинку. – Его нет уже неделю, а если с ним что-то случилось? Джинни сказала, что он забегал сегодня в подземелье к слизеринцам; вдруг он заблудился внизу и все еще бродит где-то там?<p>

Увидев навернувшиеся на ее глазах слезы, Гарри хотел было сказать что-то утешительное, правда, без особой надежды на то, что будет убедительным, прямо как он умел, но Рон его перебил.

- Перестань. Ты только представь, скольких несчастных крыс его тучное тело спасло от голодной смерти, - сказал тот, аккуратно расставляя шахматных дракончиков для новой партии.  
>- Рон… - изумленно выдохнул Гарри.<br>- Что? Я же пошу…

Он вдруг осекся, осознав, что даже не заметил, как резко развернулась Гермиона и решительно направилась к выходу из гостиной, сжимая тонкие пальчики в кулаки.

- Ну чего это она? Это же шутка, - Рон глупо улыбнулся и почему-то покосился на свое отражение в натертом до блеска боку подсвечника.

Гарри в ответ лишь покачал головой.


	5. Chapter 5

Глава 5. Золотой галлеон

- Ну же, дорогие, успокаиваемся! – огласил аудиторию тоненький голосок профессора Флитвика, привычно забравшегося на стопку книг, чтобы его было лучше видно.

Постепенно все разговоры утихли, и даже Лаванда Браун, секунду назад оживленно рассказывавшая Парвати о новой лавке в Хогсмиде, замолчала.

- Итак, сегодня мы научимся наводить Успокаивающие Чары, - Флитвик взмахнул палочкой, и на доске появилась тема занятия и, как обычно, схематичное изображение движений палочкой.  
>- Удивительно, как этот коротышка умеет держать класс, - зашептал Рон на ухо Гарри, в то время как профессор пустился в объяснения нового заклинания. – В смысле, даже эти замолкают, - скривившись, Рон махнул рукой в сторону слизеринцев.<p>

В ответ Гарри лишь кивнул, мечтая о том, чтобы профессор Флитвик имел достаточно влияния на учеников, чтобы даже Рон предпочел бы помолчать. Все то время, что они находились в кабинете в ожидании урока, Гарри боролся с отчаянным желанием убежать куда-нибудь подальше, чему немало потворствовали находившиеся поблизости представители самого мрачного из всех факультетов Хогвартса. Вернее, один его представитель, который, задумчиво подперев подбородок рукой, сидел на самом видном для Гарри месте – где-то чуть позади на противоположном ряду. Самым видным это место стало совсем недавно, словно магнитом притягивая взгляд зеленых глаз, чему их обладатель всеми силами пытался противостоять, стараясь отвлечься на что-нибудь другое. Именно поэтому хоть сто раз точное замечание Рона в адрес слизеринцев было таким нежелательным для и без того обреченных на неудачу попыток.

- Все запомнили? Очень плавный взмах и Транквиллис, - судя по ленивым кивкам учеников, профессор повторял это уже не первый раз. – Тогда переходим к практике.

«Практике?»

Так увлекшись мысленным обругиванием самого себя, Гарри даже не заметил, как пропустил всю теорию.

«Что там? Взмахнуть и Транквиллиармус?» - его взгляд лихорадочно забегал по доске.

- Сегодня я попрошу вас разбиться на пары, - продолжил Флитвик. – Думаю, лучше будет работать стоя, - он замахал руками, призывая всех встать.  
>- Ого, почти как на Защите, - восхитился Рон, с энтузиазмом хватаясь за палочку. – Гермиона, а ты с кем будешь? – тут же спросил он, притягивая Гарри к себе за рукав. Но та лишь смерила его презрительным взглядом и направилась к Невиллу.<br>- Хм! Все еще не разговаривает со мной из-за этого глупого комка шерсти!

От необходимости что-то ответить Гарри спас профессор Флитвик.

- О, нет, нет! – своими короткими ножками он засеменил к Парвати, уже с готовностью вставшей напротив Лаванды. – Ну что же вы! Неужели вам не надоели одни и те же лица? В мое время факультеты так дружили между собой! Ну же, Гриффиндор, Слизерин, не стесняйтесь друг друга, - и он схватил изумленную Парвати за рукав мантии и придвинул к не менее изумленной Пэнси.

Где-то на первой парте Невилл, уж было расслабившийся от того, что будет практиковаться с Гермионой, неуверенно сглотнул, окинув взглядом поднявшегося рядом с ним во весь рост и ширину плеч Забини.

- Э, нет, дружище, тебя не отдам, - Рон оттащил Гарри подальше от Флитвика, явно вознамерившегося получить Премию Мира.  
>- Совсем разошелся, - выдохнул, наконец, отошедший от первого удивления Гарри, наблюдая за тем, как профессор подталкивает упирающегося Дина к подозрительно нахмурившемуся Нотту.<br>- Мисс Грейнджер, идите, идите сюда, - счастливо воскликнул Флитвик, на пути к Гермионе небрежно толкая Невилла прямо на Блейза. – Вот так, будете в паре с мистером Малфоем.

Тишина, накрывшая всю аудиторию, была столь неожиданной, что зазвенело в ушах. Но не резко смолкшие разговоры и негодование остальных учеников, а звук заветного имени заставил Гарри немедленно обернуться. Испуг, вспыхнувший в глазах Гермионы, и изогнувшиеся в ухмылке губы Драко будто повторно донесли до Гарри сказанное профессором, заставляя действительно поверить в произошедшее. Вдруг Малфой резко вытащил палочку – Рон дернулся, Лаванда сдавленно вскрикнула – но Драко лишь отвесил Гермионе шутливый поклон и, не сводя с нее глаз, произнес:

- Прекрасный выбор, сэр.  
>- О-отлично, - отозвался Флитвик, который поначалу, видимо, сам усомнился в том, что сделал. – Итак, давайте начнем, - быстро взяв себя в руки, он одним взмахом палочки сдвинул все парты к дальней стене. – Все запомнили? Сначала Веселящие Чары, затем Успокаивающие. Прошу!<p>

Нехотя отрывая взгляды от напряженной сцены, все поочередно приступили к работе.

- Совсем из ума выжил! – яростно забубнил Рон, провожая неодобрительным взглядом Флитвика, заспешившего на выручку к Невиллу, который только что случайно поджег мантию Забини.

Гарри лишь сдавленно кивнул, теперь тревожно наблюдая за тем, как Драко виртуозно сначала заставил Гермиону схватиться за живот от тщетно подавляемого ею смеха, а затем тут же вернул ее в нормальное состояние. Но тревога в его взгляде не имела ничего общего со взрывоопасным партнерством чистокровного волшебника и магглорожденной – к своему ужасу, Гарри почувствовал вспоровшую его изнутри зависть от того, что напротив Драко стоял не он.

Тряхнув головой, Гарри медленно повернулся к Рону, все еще вытягивавшему шею, чтобы беспрепятственно кидать взволнованные взгляды на Гермиону.

- Может, начнем? – предложил Гарри, ища предлог отвернуться окончательно.  
>- Да, конечно, - протянул Рон, нехотя оставляя подругу без присмотра. – Кто первый?<br>- Давай…  
>- О, нет, нет, мистер Лонгботтом! – послышался крик профессора Флитвика. – Стойте!<p>

Гарри резко обернулся, но прежде, чем выловить среди разошедшихся по классу учеников снова что-то натворившего Невилла, застыл, встретившись взглядом с хитро прищуренными серыми глазами. Снова доведя Гермиону до истерического хохота, который она изо всех сил пыталась побороть, Драко взмахнул палочкой, и с его губ беззвучно слетело замысловатое заклятие. В ту же секунду Гермиона, как и все остальные вокруг, сонно закачалась и осела на пол. Класс заполнила белесая дымка, и Гарри почувствовал, как подкашиваются ноги. Где-то справа с глухим стуков встретился с полом и тут же засопел Рон. Гарри, пытаясь устоять, прислонился к стене, но тут же съехал по ней вниз, не в силах противостоять так неожиданно навалившейся усталости. Но моргая все медленнее и тяжелее, он упрямо продолжал смотреть на единственного оставшегося из всех на ногах. Драко, что так же теперь разглядывал безуспешно боровшегося со сном Гарри, довольно ухмыльнулся и направился прямо к нему, перешагивая через распростертые на полу тела. Если бы не странные чары, сердце Гарри взволнованно забилось бы быстрее, когда, в очередной раз с усилием разлепив глаза, он увидел Драко совсем близко. Тот присел прямо перед ним и вытянул вперед руку с покоившейся на ладони палочкой. Сквозь сонное марево, полностью окутавшее Гарри и затуманившее все мысли, пробилась тревога, но чары не оставили сил даже пошевелиться, поэтому оставалось лишь ждать того, что будет дальше. В последний раз медленно прикрыв глаза, открыть их снова Гарри уже не смог. Но прежде чем окончательно провалиться в сон, он почувствовал прикосновение одновременно теплых пальцев к своей щеке и холодного гладкого кончика волшебной палочки к шее. Рука скользнула вниз, задев ворот мантии, и в его карман, еле заметно оттянув ткань вниз, что-то упало.

Гарри распахнул глаза и тут же сощурился от яркого света. Кто-то больно толкал его в бок.

- Эй, Гарри, поднимайся, - Рон потянул его за рукав, помогая встать.

Удивленно озираясь по сторонам и поправляя очки, Гарри уже хотел спросить, как он умудрился заснуть прямо на занятии, но осекся при виде таких же смущенных и слегка помятых однокурсников.

- Ах! – послышались причитания отряхивавшего мантию Флитвика. – Ну и удивили же Вы нас! Наслать такое мощное заклятие по ошибке! У Вас просто невероятный потенциал!

Очевидно, профессор даже в такой ситуации не собирался терять оптимизм.

- Хорошо, что чары оказались нестойкими, - продолжал он, помогая подняться Миллисенте. - Ах, мистер Лонгботтом, и как это я не успел Вас остановить?..

«Лонгботтом?» - Гарри перевел изумленный взгляд в другой конец аудитории, где с самым безмятежным видом стоял Малфой. Безразлично он наблюдал за тем, как Лаванда недалеко от него со слезами на глазах пересказывала Трейси только что приснившийся ей кошмар, не обращая внимания на то, с каким отвращением та смотрела на руку гриффиндорки, вцепившуюся ей в предплечье. Вдруг, словно почувствовав, что на него смотрят, Драко обернулся и встретился взглядом с Гарри, который готов был поклясться, что прежде чем снова отвернуться и лениво стряхнуть пылинку с плеча, Малфой ему подмигнул.

Не утруждая себя стуком в дверь, Драко по-хозяйски зашел в кабинет. Здесь он знал каждый уголок и мог точно сказать, на какой полке стояла банка с заспиртованным бумслангом или где здесь можно было найти запрещенное к хранению и использованию сердце гиппокампа, что, однако, не значило, что, будь его воля, он бы не избавился в тот же момент от всей этой мерзости. Все-таки у его крестного был странный вкус по части домашних зверушек, как Драко в шутку называл это богатство. Чары на входе уже точно должны были дать хозяину кабинета знать, что кто-то вошел, но тот отчего-то не спешил показаться, потому Драко, раздраженный еще одной задержкой, уже подумывал, что бы такое разбить, чтобы привлечь внимание, но заклинание так и не озвучил. Его взгляд упал на письменный стол, на котором стоял ни много, ни мало, а целый графин молока, рядом с которым лежала плитка шоколада в цветастой обертке. Бровь сама удивленно поползла вверх. Гурман из Северуса Снейпа был, конечно, никакой, но впадать в такое детство... Тщетную попытку вспомнить хоть какое-нибудь зелье с подобными ингредиентами прервало вежливое покашливание. Из потайной двери, скрытой книжными полками, показался сам зельевар.

- Драко, чем обязан?  
>- Я так понимаю, Динк у тебя, - с трудом оторвав взгляд от стола, вместо ответа заметил Драко. – Она мне нужна.<br>- Придется немного подождать: Динк немного занята, - взмахнув палочкой, Снейп отправил графин и шоколад в комнату, из которой только что вышел. – Присаживайся пока.  
>- Я постою.<br>- Как знаешь, - Снейп убрал едва наколдованное кресло и сел за стол. - Скажи, Драко, - после непродолжительного молчания вдруг начал он, - вы все и правда считали, что я не узнаю, что вы задумали?  
>- О чем ты?<br>- Мистер Малфой, наверно, только у Вас хватит наглости «одолжить» у меня без спросу ценнейший яд лобалуга.  
>- Не понимаю, о чем Вы… Профессор, - ухмыльнувшись, добавил Драко.<br>- Видишь ли, после некоторых событий я стал бережнее относиться к своим вещам и установил специальные чары на свое хранилище, поэтому то, что именно ты был в нем два дня назад, я знаю абсолютно точно.  
>- О-о-о, похоже, меня ждет наказание, - притворно расстроился Драко.<br>- Будь на моем месте кто-нибудь другой, безусловно.  
>- Вы всегда так добры ко мне, сэр. Я даже не могу представить, в чем причина, - сделав вид, что всерьез задумался, Драко поправил кольцо на мизинце.<p>

Скользнув взглядом по сверкнувшему в тусклом свете топазу, Снейп позволил себе улыбнуться.

- Мастер Северус, - из вновь открывшегося прохода послышался тоненький голосок, - все готово, он… Ах, мастер Драко, Динк так рада Вас видеть! – воскликнула эльфийка и робко поклонилась.  
>- Так рада, что три раза не явилась, когда я тебя звал? – холодно спросил Драко.<br>- Динк так виновата, прошу, простите, хозяин! У господина Северуса была для меня работа. Ах, Динк никогда себе не простит! – эльфийка ринулась к стойке с колбами с явным намерением разбить об нее голову.

На полпути Драко схватил ее за поношенное платьице и резко притянул к себе, положив ладонь ей на плечо.

- Достаточно, - все тем же тоном сказал он. – Ты мне сегодня пригодишься в целом виде. Если она тебе больше не нужна... – обратился он к Снейпу, который утвердительно кивнул в ответ. – Тогда пойдем, Динк, - Драко, развернувшись, подтолкнул эльфийку к выходу.  
>- Надеюсь, я приглашен? – вдруг спросил зельевар, невинно проверяя вредноскоп у себя на столе.<p>

Усмехнувшись, Драко достал из кармана галлеон, небрежно бросил его крестному и снова повернулся к двери.

- И скажи Нотту, чтобы добавил цветок василистника, - напоследок кинул Снейп и встал с места.

Удивленно обернувшись, Драко кинул на него вопросительный взгляд.

- Кто еще из вас, балбесов, способен его приготовить? – пожал плечами Снейп.

В ответ Драко лишь укоризненно на него посмотрел.

- Только не говори, что сам бы этим занялся, - просто сказал зельевар и скрылся за потайной дверью в свою комнату.

- Сегодня Биннс просто превзошел себя… - устало выдохнул Рон. – Даже наша умница почти заснула, - нарочито небрежно он взъерошил свои и без того растрепанные волосы, улыбаясь все еще зевающей Гермионе.  
>- По крайней мере, я могу себе это позволить, - гордо заявила на это она, похоже, радуясь своему решению снова разговаривать с Роном, чтобы вновь с удовольствием напоминать ему о том, как тот погряз в долгах по домашним заданиям. – Мое эссе на следующий урок уже давно написано. Вам бы тоже не мешало поторопиться с ним.<br>- Гермиона, брось, уж про ведьмовские оргии можно что-то накатать!  
>- Это никакие не оргии! Шабаш – это древнейшая из форм собраний ведьм и колдунов, на котором…<br>- … развратные ведуньи и ведьмаки предавались беспорядочному соитию раза три-четыре в год.  
>- Рон! Да, я не спорю, шабаши почти всегда заканчивались одинаково, но это не умаляет всей важности того, зачем они собирались. До того, как было основано Министерство Магии, ни одно значимое решение не принималось без согласования со всеми, кто…<br>- Да-да, как я мог так невежественно заострить внимание совсем не на том. Гарри, ты только подумай, они, оказывается, там важными делами занимались, - смеясь, Рон хлопнул друга по плечу.

Потеряв нить разговора еще вначале, Гарри неопределенно кивнул головой, не собираясь ввязываться в очередную перепалку этих двоих. Вчерашний урок Чар не давал ему покоя, и, в очередной раз прокручивая в голове все, что случилось, он снова невольно потянулся к золотому галлеону у себя в кармане. О том, что вчера весь класс усыпил вовсе не Невилл, он не рассказал даже друзьям. Малфой сделал это не просто так. Но зачем? Что такого было в этой самой обычной монете? Гермиона, наверняка, посоветовала бы ему выбросить ее поскорее куда-нибудь в озеро или, что хуже, заставила бы его пойти прямо к Дамблдору и все рассказать, но отчего-то посвящать кого-то в эту тайну совсем не хотелось. Не хотелось думать и о том, что ему странным образом нравилось быть ее частью.

- Гарри, а ты что думаешь?  
>- А? – вернувшись из собственных мыслей, Гарри поднял взгляд на Гермиону. – Прости, что ты сказала?<br>- Я сказала, что вам с Роном неплохо было бы сходить в библиотеку после обеда и поработать над домашним заданием для профессора Биннса, - едва подавив желание закатить глаза, повторила Гермиона и пропустила кучку первокурсников вперед в Большой Зал. – У вас как раз будет свободное время перед Трансфигурацией.  
>- Да… наверно.<br>- Гарри, с тобой все в порядке? – на лице девушки появилось знакомое тревожное выражение. – Ты сегодня сам не свой.  
>- Тебе показалось. Не волнуйся, все замечательно, - Гарри улыбнулся и тут же со слегка преувеличенным энтузиазмом принялся за пирог с мясом, стоило им троим только сесть за стол.<br>- Уверен? - было видно, что Гермиона не совсем ему поверила. – Может, ты снова заболел? Эти ваши тренировки на таком холоде…  
>- Гермиона, со мной правда все хорошо.<br>- Ладно, но если что, зайди перед библиотекой к Мадам Помфри. Рон, присмотри за ним.  
>- А ты что, не пойдешь с нами? – до того, как Гарри успел воскликнуть что-то вроде «Ну я же не ребенок!», спросил Рон, явно надеявшийся на то, что Гермиона сделает всю работу за них.<br>- Нет. Мне нужно кое-что уточнить у профессора Вектор, - Гермиона начала рыться в сумке, доставая на стол мешающее содержимое. – А потом пойду искать Криволапкинса. Бедняжка так и не вернулся… А, вот оно, - Гермиона наконец достала из сумки длинный, исписанный мелким почерком пергамент с работой для Вектор.  
>- Эй, а это что? – Рон начал выуживать из-под пары перьев и учебника по Нумерологии расписание.<br>- Что именно?  
>- Вот здесь, это что, еще одно зельеваренье вечером?<br>- Это… это… - почему-то тут же вспыхнувшая Гермиона поспешно выхватила у него из рук листок.  
>- Ты что, берешь дополнительные занятия у Снейпа? - спросил не менее пораженный, чем Рон, Гарри, забыв о том, что занимало все его мысли до этого.<br>- Я… д-да.  
>- Что?! – Рон всплеснул руками, запустив содержимое вилки через Почти Безголового Ника на пол. – Еще одно зельеваренье? Со Снейпом?!<br>- Я… просто я… Помните консультацию по выбору профессии в прошлом году? Я тогда еще не решила, кем бы хотела стать в будущем, но МакГонагалл кое-что мне посоветовала. Мы поговорили и решили, что мне вполне было бы по силам стать… целителем, - на последнем слове она взволнованно выдохнула.  
>- Целителем? – переспросил Гарри в повисшем за их частью стола молчании, в котором Рон все еще медленно переваривал неожиданные новости. – Я помню брошюру Святого Мунго: стать одним из медиков очень сложно. Высший балл на всех финальных экзаменах и еще два года практики. Потому тебе и нужны эти уроки у Снейпа?<p>

Гермиона лишь робко кивнула в ответ при виде того, с каким отвращением молча скривился Рон от одного только ненавистного имени.

- И как давно ты вот так занимаешься? Почему ты нам ничего не говорила?  
>- Первый урок мне еще предстоит. И я… я боялась того, как вы это воспримите.<br>- То есть, - наконец подал голос Рон, вонзая вилку в котлету, - ты думала, что мы ничего не заметим?  
>- Я… в общем, я… Наверно. Ой, вон профессор Вектор – мне надо бежать, увидимся! – одним махом Гермиона сгребла выложенные вещи в сумку и умчалась к выходу.<br>- Жуть. С каждым годом я удивляюсь ей все больше, - Рон отодвинул от себя тарелку, будто обвиняя во всем ее одну. - Лишний час со Снейпом. Я бы лучше удавился.  
>- Может, тогда пойдем в библиотеку? – предложил Гарри, увидев, что друг, похоже, совсем потерял аппетит.<br>- Да, делать все равно нечего.

Всю дорогу до второго этажа они прошли почти молча. Рон продолжал хмуриться и ворчать что-то себе под нос, и до Гарри периодически долетало что-то вроде «с ума сошла» и «лишний час». Но Гарри был благодарен этой вспышке вдумчивости Рона: так вполне оправдано можно было молчать в ответ, предаваясь собственным мыслям.

«Мне просто надо поговорить с ним, - в который раз повторял он себе. – Просто? Если бы все было так просто… Мне ведь ничего не стоит подойти и сказать… Сказать что? Эй, Малфой, ты что задумал? И будь добр, объясни, почему снишься мне уже вторую ночь подряд».

Закрыв глаза, Гарри тяжело вздохнул. Сейчас ему не хватало только этого; каждый вечер, ложась в постель, он боролся со страхом вновь увидеть эти красные, полные злобы глаза и распростертое на земле тело Сириуса. Теперь безумный хохот Волдеморта в его кошмарах сменялся надменным смехом Малфоя, сверху вниз смотрящего на поверженного Гарри, лежащего на месте, где мгновение назад лежал его крестный. И вот уже вторую ночь он безмолвно молил Драко о пощаде и второе утро просыпался от боли во лбу задолго до звонка будильника.

- Я долго буду тут перед вами стоять?! – мадам Пинс, как всегда, поразила своей чуткостью и поистине материнской добротой в голосе.

Пробормотав что-то в извинение, Гарри подал ей список нужных книг (написанный для них Гермионой), пока Рон продолжал хмуриться и, похоже, все еще не замечать ничего вокруг. С грозно настроенных небес на вполне мирный пол библиотеки его вернула тяжеленная стопка книг, всунутая ему в руки мадам Пинс.

- Я просто уверен, что где-то здесь есть краткий курс в историю средневековых шабашей, Гермиона могла ограничиться и им, - пропыхтел Рон и облегченно бухнул свою ношу на первый свободный стол.  
>- Очень сомневаюсь, что, даже если бы где-то здесь была книга «Тысяча и одно сочинение по Истории Магии», Гермиона внесла бы ее в список, - отозвался Гарри, нехотя притягивая к себе самую тонкую из книг.<p>

Рон лишь раздраженно фыркнул, смело берясь за самый увесистый том, видимо, в надежде найти в нем все и сразу.

Как и предполагалось, заданное Биннсом эссе требовало скрупулезной и неимоверно нудной работы, потому через сорок минут пергамент нужной длинны был исписан меньше, чем наполовину, и то благодаря размашисто выведенному названию и нескольким большим кляксам.

«Первой документально зафиксированной встречей в Великобритании считается немногочисленное собрание близ города Ньюкасл-апон-Тайн в 1372 году, когда…»  
>"…собрание близ города, - вывел Гарри, подавляя зевок, - Ньюкасл-апон-Майн…"<br>«Черт…»  
>"Ньюкасл-апон-Тайн в 1272 году…"<p>

- Рон, ты что, спишь? Рон!  
>- А! – подпрыгнув, Рон с глупым видом поднял голову со стола с прилипшим ко лбу черновиком.<p>

Не выдержав, Гарри рассмеялся, чем заслужил грозный взгляд мадам Пинс, и попытался замаскировать смех кашлем.

- Рональд Уизли? – раздался тоненький голосок второкурсницы, неожиданно появившейся из-за книжной полки.  
>- А? – все еще не до конца проснувшись, только и смог ответить Рон.<br>- М-меня попросили Вам передать, - испуганно почти прошептала она и, всунув Рону в руку записку, убежала.  
>- Что там? – продолжая давиться смехом, спросил Гарри и попытался прочитать послание.<br>- Какое-то внеплановое собрание старост, - неуверенно ответил Рон и перечитал заново. – Точно. Похоже, эссе придется отложить на потом. Какая жалость! – со счастливым видом он отлепил черновик ото лба и засунул с остальным в сумку. – Увидимся на Трансфигурации!

Гарри кивнул и на прощание махнул рукой, мечтая о том, чтобы его тоже кто-нибудь куда-нибудь вызвал. Собрание суперспасителей волшебного мира вполне сойдет… Пустившись в размышления о только что выдуманном сообществе и увлекшись придумыванием Устава Великих Героев, он не обратил никакого внимания на застывшую рядом с ним фигуру.

- Не против моей компании, Поттер? – неожиданно спросил знакомый надменный голос.

Не дожидаясь ответа, Малфой сдвинул исписанные листы в сторону и сел за недавно освободившийся стул, положив перед собой аккуратную стопку книг.

- Я, конечно, догадывался, что эти твои магглы и не думали учить тебя манерам, но все же это неприлично - так пялиться на людей, - протянул Драко, открывая пузырек с чернилами.  
>- Что тебе здесь нужно? – Гарри отодвинулся от незваного гостя подальше.<br>- Как ты, смею предположить, заметил, это библиотека, люди здесь занимаются. Подавляющее большинство, - Малфой окинул взглядом раскиданные по столу перья и прочий творческий мусор, останавливаясь на листке с наброском костюма супергероя.

Гарри поспешно скомкал рисунок и спрятал в карман.

- Почему тебе вдруг захотелось заниматься именно за этим столом?  
>- Неужели тебе так претит мое общество? – Драко с улыбкой подпер подбородок рукой.<br>- Ты действительно хочешь услышать ответ?  
>- Пожалуй, нет.<br>- Тогда… смею предположить, - Гарри скопировал позу и тон слизеринца, - ты догадываешься, что лучше бы тебе пересесть.  
>- Я бы с удовольствием нашел для своего светлого ума уголок поукромней, но все столы уже заняты, а эти книги запрещено выносить из библиотеки.<p>

Решив с достоинством промолчать, Гарри на всякий случай отставил стул еще подальше и снова придвинул к себе незаконченное эссе вместе с книгами, обложившись ими на манер крепости. Раздраженно он раскрыл первый попавшийся том и демонстративно увлеченно принялся за чтение, но дальше первого предложения дело упрямо не шло. Сердце отбивало странный ритм, а золотой галлеон в кармане внезапно сравнился по весу с камнем. Незаданные вопросы, на которые так хотелось получить ответы, один за другим назойливо проносились в голове, но всё недавнее желание зажать Малфоя в угол в тот же миг, как появилась такая возможность, безвозвратно улетучилось. Особой радости не доставляло еще и ощущение на себе пристального взгляда. Взгляда, который вдруг очень захотелось вернуть. Украдкой Гарри выглянул из-за стопки книг и не смог подавить разочарование: в ответ на него никто не смотрел. Полностью погруженный в работу, Драко что-то быстро выводил на безупречно гладком листе искусно состаренной бумаги. То и дело он поглядывал в одну из раскрытых перед ним книг, и Гарри поймал себя на том, что последние несколько минут ждет очередного легкого поворота головы, чтобы вновь словить в этих светлых волосах солнечный зайчик. Его следующий вороватый взгляд вдруг оказался в ловушке, пойманный блеснувшими в усмешке глазами Малфоя. Покраснев и от этого смутившись еще сильнее, Гарри сделал вид, что осматривался в поисках вдохновения, и быстро добавил в эссе какое-то бессмысленное предложение, мысленно ругая себя за поведение, ожидаемое скорее от одной из тех вечно передвигавшихся стайками девчонок. Тут же в голову пришел с десяток других достойных вариантов выхода из ситуации, но что-то менять было уже поздно, и он нехотя снова уткнулся в учебник, надеясь наказать себя кропотливой работой на оставшееся до Трансфигурации время и заодно отвлечь себя нудной писаниной Вульфиллы Стивенсона от манящих солнечных бликов.

- Эй, Поттер, а ты уверен, что Инверинский Кодекс существовал? – спросил неожиданно оказавшийся прямо у него за спиной Малфой.  
>- Что? – Гарри удивленно обернулся.<br>- Вот здесь, - Драко указал кончиком пера на нужное предложение.  
>- А что не так?<br>- Ну, - наигранно задумчиво протянул Драко, - наверно, дело в том, что это все-таки был Инвернесский Кодекс.

Гарри озадаченно перевел взгляд с усмехающегося Малфоя на свою работу.

- А еще здесь, - продолжил Драко, указывая на предложение ниже. – Вальпургиева ночь первого мая, а не апреля. Не веришь мне? – спросил он, видя, что Гарри не торопится исправлять ошибку.  
>- Что тебе нужно от меня? – вдруг спросил Гарри, чувствуя облегчение от наконец озвученного вопроса.<br>- Ну, простого «спасибо, о умнейший» будет вполне достаточно.  
>- Ты прекрасно знаешь, о чем я. К чему все эти загадки, Малфой? Чего ты хочешь?<p>

Улыбка Драко превратилась в ухмылку.

- Скажи, Поттер, ты когда-нибудь развлекался по-настоящему? Может, был на настоящем шабаше? По лицу вижу, что нет.  
>- При чем здесь это?<br>- Как можно писать о том, о чем и понятия не имеешь?  
>- Оставь уже мое эссе в покое! Я хочу знать, что…<br>- Не планируй ничего на пятницу. И смотри, не потрать, - Малфой подкинул золотой галлеон на ладони и ловко его поймал. - Он тебе еще пригодится.  
>- О чем ты? Стой!<p>

Но Драко, взмахнув палочкой, отправил книги на место, будто ничего не слыша, забрал свои вещи и направился к выходу.

- Да подожди же ты! – воскликнул Гарри, оборачивая к себе удивленные лица, и хотел броситься следом, но наткнулся на раздраженную шумом мадам Пинс:  
>- Прикажешь мне за тобой все убирать?<p>

Кинув последний взгляд на спину почти скрывшегося за дверью Малфоя, Гарри сел на место и вымученно улыбнулся взволнованно смотрящей на него кучке хаффлпаффцев. Понимая, что больше ничего сегодня не напишет, он уже хотел отправить эссе в сумку, но вдруг потянулся к откинутому в сторону перу и исправил что-то в двух местах.


	6. Chapter 6

Глава 6. Поймай, если сможешь

Тусклое октябрьское солнце давно скрылось за горизонтом, оставляя небосвод в полной власти свинцовых грозовых туч и проливного дождя, тяжелыми каплями нещадно бившего в окна, словно в тщетной попытке попасть внутрь замка. В округлой гостиной Гриффиндора в камине весело потрескивал огонь, собрав вокруг себя возбужденно перешептывавшихся между собой учеников. Старинные массивные часы над камином показывали почти полночь, но никто из засидевшихся в гостиной допоздна даже не думал о том, чтобы пойти спать: весь шестой и седьмой курсы Гриффиндора с блеском в глазах обсуждали только что услышанную от старост новость.

- Интересно, а все должны в этом участвовать? – Невилл, смущенно теребя рукав мантии, похоже, был единственным, кто воспринял известия без энтузиазма. Наверное, поэтому вопрос он задал шепотом, чтобы его могли слышать только трое его друзей.  
>- Не знаю, Невилл, не думаю, что будут кого-то заставлять, но все же это традиция, - ответил Гарри.<br>- На собрании ничего про это не говорили, так что придется тебе собрать все свое мужество в кулак и постоять за честь Гриффиндора, - отозвался Рон и картинно сотряс кулаком воздух, отчего сидящая неподалеку Лаванда захихикала и, то и дело кидая на Рона кокетливые взгляды, что-то зашептала Парвати на ухо. Рон покраснел и поспешил отвернуться, и теперь смотрел на Гермиону, которая была полностью погружена в чтение какой-то ветхой книги и участия в разговорах не принимала. Рядом с ней, доверчиво прижавшись пушистым рыжим боком, спал Криволапкинс, который вчера наконец-то нашелся сам с новым тонким кожаным ремешком на шее, заботливо перевязанной кем-то лапой и, кажется, еще больше потолстевшим.

- Невилл, да не волнуйся ты так! – рассмеялся Гарри при виде взволнованного лица однокурсника. – Это ведь все не по-настоящему будет, не на войну же собираемся.  
>- Что за разговоры в моем благородном отряде! – Рон шутливо нахмурился и важно выпятил грудь.<br>- В твоем? Кто это сделал тебя главным?  
>- Вот кто, - он указал на свой начищенный до блеска значок. – Я староста, а значит, именно я поведу нас к победе!<p>

Гарри в ответ лишь закатил глаза, с надеждой переводя взгляд на Гермиону. Словно почувствовав, что от нее ждут поддержки, она, наконец, оторвалась от чтения, резко захлопнув книгу.

- Рон, серьезно, это уже смешно, - Гермиона укоризненно посмотрела на Рона, поза которого сейчас чем-то напоминала какого-нибудь римского полководца. – «Охота» - никакое не состязание, это ни больше, чем игра, которую придумали с одной только целью – поддержать дружеские отношения между факультетами.  
>- Гермиона! Скажи еще, что квиддич не состязание! О какой еще дружбе может идти речь, когда на кону проигрыш и вечный позор для Слизерина?!<br>- Вот в этом весь ты! Только доходит дело до…  
>- Честно говоря, я так до конца и не понял, что мы будем завтра делать, - вырвалось у Невилла; у Гарри при этом создалось впечатление, что Невилл просто очень не хотел слушать очередную ссору.<br>- О, давай я тебе все снова объясню, - Гермиона тут же с готовностью ухватилась за возможность пережить хотя бы один вечер без переругиваний.

В то же мгновение на обе ручки кресла Невилла тут же подсели Лаванда с Парвати, которые, похоже, пропустили половину официального рассказа за привычной болтовней. За ними появилась Кэти, смущенно шепнувшая Гарри, что отвлеклась мыслями о новой стратегии, взяла Криволапкинса на руки и села на его место; последним примостился Дин, не нашедший себе места и севший на ковер у ног Гарри.

- Вы что, совсем не слушали нас с Роном, когда мы рассказывали все в первый раз? – Гермиона удивленно вскинула брови.  
>- Извини, Симус так похоже изображал разъяренную МакГонагалл, что я пропустил пару ключевых моментов, - улыбнулся Дин и подмигнул усмехнувшемуся Гарри, который тут же после его слов заприметил крадущегося к их компании на четвереньках Симуса.<br>- Ну хорошо, тогда повторю для всех. Нет, Рон, в этот раз рассказывать буду я: твой воинственный настрой слишком заразителен, - Гермиона взглядом указала на Кормака МакЛаггена, который недвусмысленно провел большим пальцем поперек горла, при этом что-то с жаром нашептывая двум другим семикурсникам. – Итак, для начала хочу напомнить, что обо всём… мероприятии никто из младших курсов знать не должен.  
>- Да, а то эти малявки тоже захотят, - буркнул Рон.<br>- Я бы не стала говорить об этом так, но да, суть верна. И потому на нас ложится большая ответственность – мы должны оградить младшекурсников от опрометчивых поступков, так как на «Охоте» может быть очень опасно…  
>- Интересно, почему за все время мы так и никогда и заметили ни одной Игры? – на этот раз перебил Гарри и озадаченно перевел взгляд на Рона.<br>- А ведь верно! Мы столько раз бродили по замку ночью! – поддержал друг.  
>- Все потому, что часто наши головы были забиты совсем другим, - Гермиона окинула многозначительными взглядами обоих. – К тому же, на четвертом курсе все отменили из-за Турнира Трех Волшебников, а на пятом во все вмешалась эта Амбридж. Именно поэтому поддержки, по идее, уже опытных в этом деле выпускников в этом году ждать не приходится, - она улыбнулась Кэти, которая, вернув улыбку, лишь развела руками. – И если никто больше не будет меня перебивать, я продолжу. Сценарий так называемой «Охоты» не меняется вот уже несколько столетий. Задача Гриффиндора – заполучить некое Сокровище, хранимое одним из учеников Слизерина, или Стражем. Загвоздка в том, что никому из нас личность Стража известна не будет…<br>- Спорим, это будет Малфой? – воскликнул Рон, но тут же сник под сердитым взглядом Гермионы.  
>- Уверена, что слизеринцы не настолько глупы, чтобы быть такими предсказуемыми. Так вот, на нашем пути также будут различные препятствия. Естественно, что слизеринцы будут всеми силами защищать своего Стража и Сокровище, а значит, будут ловушки, заклятия (конечно же, только разрешенные) и уловки. МакГонагалл по секрету шепнула, что у каждого Хранителя наверняка будет копия Сокровища - обманка, чтобы сбить Охотников с толку, но, к счастью, проверить подлинность можно будет специальным заклятием, правда, для этого Сокровище придется сначала отобрать. Также препятствием в этом году лично для нас станет Хаффлпафф, зато Рейвенкло будет на нашей стороне.<br>- Почему против нас именно Хаффлпафф? – спросил Гарри, очень надеясь не нарваться на гнев Гермионы.  
>- Каждый год оба этих факультета меняются сторонами, что напомнило мне об одной легенде, которую упомянули на сегодняшнем собрании, я как раз только что ее прочитала. Говорят, - Гермиона загадочно понизила тон, и все невольно подались вперед, чтобы лучше слышать, - что Годрик Гриффиндор был большой шутник, и каждый год на день рождения Салазара он умудрялся украсть у него его любимый медальон, с которым тот никогда не расставался; Салазар же каждый год готовился к очередной его уловке и выдумывал разные способы, чтобы защитить медальон. Но куда бы он его ни прятал, какие бы чары и монстры ни охраняли медальон, Годрику всегда удавалось заполучить его. Затем он обычно уже сам прятал его вместе с подарком для Салазара. Ровена и Хельга тоже не оставались в стороне, им, как и Годрику, и, я уверена, Салазару, нравилась вся эта игра, потому они также принимали в ней участие, но, чтобы сделать ее интереснее, никогда не говорили заранее, чью сторону примут, вот почему Хаффлпафф и Рейвенкло каждый год меняются местами.<br>- Фух, ну, слава Моргане… - облегченно выдохнул Дин и тут же поспешил объясниться под вопросительными взглядами всех слушавших историю. – Я тут на днях нечаянно мантию Эрни поджег – думал, это он так обиделся на меня, - Дин смущенно рассмеялся и запустил пальцы в волосы, случайно задев рукой ногу Гарри.  
>- Вы еще говорили что-то о временных рамках, - поспешно напомнил Гарри, чувствуя, как по телу побежали мурашки от легкого прикосновения.<br>- Все начнется завтра ровно в полночь. Сокровище мы должны заполучить до двух ночи, в противном случае Слизерин победит.  
>- Так что соберитесь, вы все! – не выдержал Рон и вскочил с места. – МакГонагалл сказала, что Гриффиндор не побеждал вот уже пятнадцать лет! Мы просто обязаны это сделать, мы!..<br>- Да замолчи ты уже! – Гермиона запустила в него увесистой диванной подушкой, уронив его обратно в кресло.  
>- Хоть победителю и достанется приз, это не значит, что мы должны превращать это в войну между факультетами.<br>- А что за приз? – Кэти робко, словно первокурсница, подняла руку, боясь повторить судьбу Рона.  
>- Победителю зачисляется двести баллов, которые он делит с поддержавшим его факультетом – так, я думаю, под школьную игру переделали идею подарка, который в итоге получал Салазар.<br>- Эй, Рон! Как тебе такой план действий? – вдруг крикнул Кормак, махнув исчерченным непонятными линиями листком. – Я думаю, нам стоит разделиться на…  
>- Силенцио!<p>

Губы МакЛаггена продолжали двигаться, но он, к своему изумлению, дальше не смог проронить и звука. Возмущенно он посмотрел на Гермиону, только что выкрикнувшую заклинание.

- Лиззи, ты почему еще не в кровати? – ласково спросила Гермиона, одним только взглядом приказав всем молчать, и поспешила к появившейся на лестнице, ведущей в девичьи спальни, маленькой первокурснице в розовой пижаме.  
>- Я не могла заснуть и думала дочитать свою книгу, но вспомнила, что оставила ее в гостиной, - Лиззи виновато опустила глаза, указав на маленький столик недалеко от портрета Полной Дамы.<br>- Акцио!

Небольшой томик «Сказок Барда Бидля» прилетел прямо Гермионе в руки, и она с улыбкой отдала его Лиззи.

- А теперь беги к себе, но долго не засиживайся, завтра рано вставать, - сказала она и подтолкнула девочку к лестнице. – Нам всем завтра рано вставать, правда? – с нажимом спросила она, через плечо оглядывая собравшихся у камина. – Так что мы все тоже сейчас пойдем. И, Лиззи, я приду и проверю, легла ты или нет, - кинула она вслед девочке, которая кивнула и поспешно скрылась за дверью наверху.  
>- Гермиона, проверь потом, лег ли я тоже, - выглядывая из-за кресла, расплылся в хитрой улыбке Симус, но Рон, украдкой показав ему кулак, отбил у него всякое желание заигрывать дальше.<br>- Вы что, не поняли? – Гермиона сделал вид, что ничего не слышала. – Быстро всем спать.  
>- Гермиона, ну что ты, как мамочка? - протянула Лаванда, все же нехотя вставая со своего места.<br>- Мамочка? Да я о вас беспокоюсь! Между прочим, завтра у всех тяжелый день.  
>- Верно! – Рон подскочил с кресла. В мгновение ока он оказался рядом с Гермионой и приобнял ее за плечи. – Мамочка сказала спать, значит, спать! И папочка, - он указал на себя, - потом тоже всех проверит.<br>- Папочка? – усмехнулся Гарри, поднимаясь с дивана.  
>- А что? – попытался невинно удивиться Рон, все же не сумев сдержать легкий румянец на щеках. – Будут наши кодовые имена на завтра!<br>- Уволь. Ни за какие коврижки не буду звать тебя «папочка», - скривился Дин и, смеясь вместе с Симусом, направился к лестнице в мужскую спальню.  
>- Тоже мне, - буркнул Рон и состроил спине Томаса гримасу.<br>- Не дуйся, он просто пошутил, - Гермиона мягко подтолкнула его вперед. – Но звучит и правда ужасно… - шепотом добавила она, чтобы мог слышать только Гарри, которому стоило немало сил сдержать смех.  
>- Спокойной ночи, Гермиона, - дрогнувшим от рвущегося наружу веселья сказал Гарри и пошел за другом.<br>- Спокойной ночи, Гарри, - она махнула ему вслед. – Ну что?! Кормак, что ты хочешь? Ах, да… Прости. Финита!

- Ну почему?!  
>- Найджел, я уже объяснял: мы будем тестировать здесь опасное заклятие, - пропыхтел Рон и снова попытался вытолкать Веспурта из гостиной.<br>- Я не буду мешать. Мне нужно доделать астрономию, Синистра меня убьет, если я снова не сдам карту, - Найджел только сильнее вцепился в перила.  
>- В комнате доделаешь!<br>- С ума сошел? Аарен храпит, как простуженный тролль!  
>- Не страшно. Давай уже, - Рон с усилием затянул упиравшегося мальчишку наверх, - ты один остался!<p>

Улыбнувшись и покачав головой, Гарри отвел взгляд от развернувшейся на лестнице борьбы и подумал, что это явно не подходило под указание Гермионы «ненавязчиво освободить гостиную от младшекурсников». Сама она минут двадцать назад убежала к профессору МакГонагалл, чтобы в очередной раз что-то уточнить. Громкий стук двери и облегченный вздох Рона возвестили о том, что Найджел наконец-то сдался. Гарри потянулся к застежке и стянул с себя мантию, под которой оказался черный костюм: джинсы и легкая куртка, которую магглы приняли бы за самую обычную толстовку, если бы не зачарованная нашивка на левом плече в виде безмолвно рычащего льва. На его поясе был такой же черный ремень, от которого вокруг правого бедра отходили застежки со специальным отделением для волшебной палочки.

- Гарри! Выйди из-за кресла, пожалуйста.

Гермиона уже успела вернуться, и теперь к ней по одному подходили остальные старшекурсники. Гарри, хоть и не совсем понимая, зачем, отошел чуть вправо.

- Абдере! – из палочки Гермионы вырвался золотистый луч, который, словно лассо, обвился вокруг ступней Гарри и тут же исчез.  
>- Что это было?<br>- С этим заклятием наши шаги никто не услышит, - Гермиона смущенно улыбнулась, увидев восхищение в его глазах, и повернулась к Кэти.

Гарри вернулся к своему месту у окна, как вдруг почувствовал, что на что-то наступил. Взглянув вниз, он увидел блеснувший на ковре золотой галлеон. Похоже, он выпал из кармана его мантии. За те несколько дней, что галлеон пробыл у него, Гарри заучил наизусть его серийный номер, а причудливо изогнутая небольшая царапинка на крыле выгравированного дракона, казалось, навсегда врезалась ему в память, так часто в последние дни он смотрел на монету, не зная, что делать с ней дальше.

«И смотри, не потрать. Он тебе еще пригодится, - в голове зазвучал насмешливый голос. – Не планируй ничего на пятницу…»

Похоже, Малфой действительно просто издевался над ним. До заката дня оставалось всего полчаса, и до сих пор ничего не произошло. Ничего и не могло произойти: с самого утра повсюду слышались жаркие перешептывания о предстоящей ночи, тут и там можно было увидеть собравшихся в плотные группки учеников, с блеском в глазах что-то обсуждавших и подозрительно замолкавших при виде кого-нибудь из «вражеского» факультета. Казалось, будто всех охватила лихорадка, которая не обошла стороной даже слизеринцев, обычно более, чем прохладно, относившихся к школьным мероприятиям. Сегодня у входа в Большой Зал Гарри лично стал свидетелем их воинственного настроя. Вернее, его жертвой, услышав брошенное ему в спину хихикающей Паркинсон «Эту ночь ты не забудешь, Поттер!». Приятным этот инцидент назвать было, конечно, нельзя, зато он абсолютно точно доказывал одно – Малфой его обманул. Но, как и все остальные, не зная о предстоящей Игре, он сам разрушил, что бы там ни задумал. В конце концов, его гадости раньше всегда отличались особенной прозрачностью – в этот раз не стоило пытаться быть настолько оригинальным.

«Прекрасный повод размазать хорька по стенке…» - Гарри улыбнулся своему отражению в окне и положил галлеон в карман, не обращая внимания на то, каким необычно теплым тот стал.

В коридоре пятого этажа, освещенного полной луной, было пугающе тихо. Зачарованная обувь не издавала ни звука на каменном полу замка – четыре темные фигуры бесшумно крались вдоль увешанной картинами стены. Изображенные на полотнах волшебницы и волшебники с большим интересом, но все же безмолвно следили за каждым их движением и так же, как и они, напряженно прислушивались, ловя каждый шорох. Как вдруг тишину прорезал оглушительный грохот.

- Черт возьми, Невилл! – раздался возмущенный шепот.  
>- Простите, я случайно его задел!..<br>- Вся конспирация Миссис Норис под хвост.  
>- Рон, успокойся, - Гермиона причудливым взмахом палочки установила упавшие доспехи на место.<br>- Такими темпами мы никогда…  
>- Я не хотел!..<br>- Рон!  
>- Да замолчите! – прошипел Гарри, пригрозив всем троим палочкой.<p>

Прошло вот уже полчаса, как, разделившись на группы, они покинули гостиную Гриффиндора, но до сих пор им на глаза не попалось ни души, если не считать пары мрачно проплывших мимо привидений. В грубо прерванном возмущении Рона действительно была доля правды – такими темпами они никогда не найдут не то что Стража, но даже ни одного из его «свиты». С каждой потерянной на бесполезные поиски минутой Гарри все сильнее жалел о том, что мантию-невидимку и карту Мародеров ему взять не удалось. За завтраком одна из школьных сов принесла ему записку, в которой мелким почерком с завитушками директор просил оставить обе волшебные вещицы в комнате. Если бы только у него с собой была карта, он бы уже давно отобрал у Малфоя Сокровище. Гарри был абсолютно уверен, что Стражем был именно он, и сейчас наверняка прятался где-то в запутанных коридорах подземелья, а не здесь, у всех на виду! Но почему-то никто, кроме Дина, его уверенности не разделял, и потому обоим пришлось принять тот план действий, который был разработан Кормаком и Роном ценой нескольких пропущенных занятий, одной драки и кучи сломанных перьев.

Напряженное молчание нарушило еле слышное потрескивание из кармана Рона. Он быстро достал маленькое зеркальце и два раза его перевернул. В зеркальце промелькнуло изображение, и низкий шепот МакЛаггена с досадой сообщил, что у его группы все спокойно. Рон в ответ лишь кивнул и перевернул зеркало еще раз. Было решено, что каждые тридцать минут лидер каждой из их групп будет докладывать обстановку. На этот раз в зеркале оказалась Кэти:

- Астрономическая Башня. Всё чисто, - шепнула она и с новым поворотом исчезла, уступив место Дину.  
>- Десятая аудитория. У нас всё… Черт! Лаванда, осторожно! Что это?!<p>

Сквозное зеркало упало на пол.

- Дин, что случилось?!

Из зеркала раздался грохот, женский вскрик, а затем всё стихло.

- Гермиона, Невилл! Через левое крыло! Мы с другой стороны! – крикнул Рон и, выхватив палочку, кинулся за Гарри, который сорвался с места первым.

«Наконец-то».

Десятая аудитория совсем близко – кто бы ни напал на ребят, ему не уйти.

Вдруг Гарри резко остановился и жестом приказал Рону молчать. Из-за гобелена впереди, скрывавшего один из проходов, доносились странные звуки, похожие на борьбу. Гарри осторожно шагнул вперед, как вдруг края гобелена вскинулись, и наружу выскочил Эрни Макмиллан. Лицо его было бледным, губы дрожали, а в глазах плескался ужас. При виде Гарри и Рона он вскрикнул и отскочил в сторону.

- Эрни? Что случилось?

От этих слов Макмиллан снова вздрогнул, как от удара хлыстом, и, заикаясь, ответил:

- Т-там… Оно… Оно схватило ее!  
>- Кто там? – Рон сделал шаг вперед, но Эрни, болезненно скривившись, замотал головой, продолжая указывать на гобелен. Что бы ни скрывалось в этом проходе, оно напугало его так, что ничего вразумительного добиться от него было невозможно. Потому, держа палочку наготове, Гарри подошел к гобелену и взялся за край.<p>

- Что ты делаешь? Не надо! – воскликнул Рон и схватил его за локоть.  
>- Там кто-то есть, и ей надо помочь! – в зеленых глазах сверкнула решительность, которая всегда пресекала любые споры со стороны друзей.<p>

Рон в ответ кивнул, отпустил его руку и, на всякий случай, отступил. Выдохнув, Гарри оттянул край гобелена в сторону и шагнул внутрь.

- Люмос.

Магический свет озарил темноту, и впереди показалась знакомая фигура.

- Гарри!

В паре метров от него на полу сидела Чо. Её руки были связаны выбивавшимся прямо из каменной стены вьющимся растением; палочка лежала у ее ног.

- Что произошло?  
>- Гарри, это все он! Это…<p>

Из коридора послышался крик.

-…Эрни!

Гарри выскочил обратно за гобелен. Справа у окна Рон тщетно пытался высвободиться из захвата оживших доспех, слева от них все дальше убегал Эрни, в руках которого теперь было две палочки.

- Макмиллан! Я убью тебя!  
>- Ничего личного, Уизли! – Эрни, не оборачиваясь, рассмеялся.<p>

«Черт! Он обманул нас!»

Проклиная собственную доверчивость, Гарри запустил вслед Макмиллану обезоруживающее заклятие, но оно, не достигнув цели, отрикошетило от стены и разбило окно.

- Я достану тебя! – лицо Рона покраснело от злости.  
>- Рон, не двигайся. Диффиндо! - доспехи по частям рухнули на пол. – Послушай, мы должны…<p>

Но Рон, казалось, его совсем не слышал. Едва освободившись, он кинулся вслед за скрывшимся за поворотом Эрни.

- Стой, ты же без палочки!  
>- Я и голыми руками из него дух выбью! – выкрикнул Рон прежде, чем скрыться из виду.<p>

С мгновение Гарри решал, броситься ли за ним, но оставить Чо одну он не мог. Оказавшись по другую сторону гобелена, он присел рядом с девушкой и осторожно приподнял ее слабо повисшую в путах ладонь, чтобы узнать, с чем имеет дело.

- Ах, Гарри, прости меня…  
>- За что? – он перевел удивленный взгляд на Чо.<br>- Если бы я не была такой слабой, тебе не пришлось бы меня спасать, ты бы помог своему другу.  
>- Рон прекрасно справится и сам. Кулаками импровизировать он умеет, а вот у Эрни вряд ли найдется еще одна такая продуманная ловушка.<br>- Я так сглупила. Мы должны были спрятаться по всему замку, чтобы вовремя приходить Гриффиндору на помощь. Эрни выманил меня; он клялся, что Мариэтту схватил тролль. Мерлин, откуда в Хогвартсе тролль?.. – Чо покачала головой.  
>- Действительно… - Гарри с улыбкой вспомнил свой первый курс. – Похоже, это что-то из рода Дьявольских Силков. Сейчас…<p>

Он направил палочку на обвившееся вокруг запястья девушки растение и простым Инсендио превратил путы в пепел. Освободив вторую руку, он вложил Чо в ладонь ее палочку и помог встать.

- Спасибо, - Чо в первый раз посмотрела ему в глаза, но тут же опустила взгляд в пол.  
>- Не стоит. Давай выбираться отсюда, прошло уже около часа, а мы не только никого не нашли, но и друг друга потеряли.<p>

«Сначала проверим, что с Дином и остальными, по пути найдем Рона. Если он справился с Эрни, тот нам много чего расскажет, и тогда…»

- Гарри, ты слышал?

Они спускались по лестнице, как вдруг Чо внезапно остановилась и испуганно схватила его за руку. Где-то на четвертом этаже снова раздался шум – будто что-то сбросили на пол. Затем снова и снова. С каждым разом звук становился чуть громче - кто-то приближался.

- Это Пивз? – прошептала она.  
>- Не знаю. Я и забыл о нем, - так же тихо ответил Гарри.<p>

Он вытащил палочку и продолжил спускаться, жестом велев Чо держаться позади.

В коридоре снова что-то звякнуло, а затем послышался голос:

- Скучно, черт возьми.

Бам!

Где-то совсем рядом зазвенели стоящие вдоль стен доспехи.

- Да хватит тебе уже! – злобно шикнул второй.  
>- Пусть появится, наконец, кто-нибудь. Наши уже с кем-то развлекаются. Слышал, как кричала эта Браун?<p>

Оба голоса были смутно знакомыми, и Гарри тщетно пытался вспомнить, где он мог их слышать.

- Если нарвемся на, сам знаешь, кого, Малфой нас убьет.

«Да это же…»

- Что ты все ноешь? Как тебя вообще…  
>- Ай! – спускаясь, Чо так внимательно прислушивалась к разговору, что подвернула ногу и чуть не упала с лестницы.<br>- Кто здесь?!

Не дав обоим опомниться, Гарри выскочил из-за угла и выставил вперед палочку. Прямо перед ним изумленно застыли Грегори Гойл и Теодор Нотт.

- Даже не думай! – выкрикнул Гарри, направив палочку на Гойла, потянувшегося к несессеру у себя на ноге.

Вдруг раздался громкий хлопок, и всё вокруг заволокло густым дымом.

- Черт!

Отвлекшись на Гойла, Гарри и не заметил, как Нотт вытащил что-то из кармана и бросил на пол.

- Вентус!

Дым вокруг лишь слегка развеялся, но этого хватило для того, чтобы заметить удалявшуюся от него фигуру. Оглушающие заклятия никак не достигали цели, но теперь Нотту приходилось уворачиваться – еще немного и Гарри достанет его. Сзади послышался вскрик, Чо чудом не задели осколки разбитой Гойлом огромной вазы.

- Экспеллиармус! – палочка Гойла отлетела в сторону. – Чо! За мной!

Драгоценные секунды были потеряны, Нотт был уже в конце коридора. Гарри не знал, почему преследовал именно его, когда позади оставался еще один слизеринец. Что-то подсказывало, что на Гойла не стоило тратить время и именно этот парень приведет его к Малфою. Недолго думая, Гарри, оказавшись на лестнице, вслед за Ноттом перепрыгнул через перила вниз. Несмотря на болезненное приземление, он пытался не отставать от слизеринца, которому такие трюки, казалось, были не в новинку. Более того, внезапно этаж огласился его смехом.

- Не в этот раз, Поттер! – выкрикнул он и забежал в одну из аудиторий.

«Идиот, теперь ему не уйти».

Оказавшись у нужной двери, Гарри потянул за ручку и вбежал следом, слишком поздно услышав крик Чо где-то позади о том, что это ловушка. Дверь за его спиной захлопнулась, и в голове промелькнула мысль, что он попался. Гарри инстинктивно выставил руки перед собой. Но ничего не произошло. Он оказался в абсолютно пустом кабинете Защиты от тёмных искусств.

В классе было необыкновенно тихо. Возможно, потому, что Гарри никогда не бывал здесь ночью. Их новый учитель очень напоминал Гарри Люпина: каждый его урок был целым представлением, и класс всегда был полон оживленных голосов, а сейчас время здесь словно остановилось. На доске всё еще были видны записи мелом, а над учительским столом по-прежнему была подвешена картина с изображением галеопата, огненного духа, о котором еще сегодня днем им рассказывал профессор Ливермор.

Гарри обернулся к двери, через которую только что вошел. На долю секунды ему показалось, что он ошибся классом или что Нотт аппарировл, но тут же, как наяву, услышал слегка раздраженный голос Гермионы, и сразу отбросил эту мысль.

Дверь открылась, и в класс, тяжело дыша, вбежала Чо.

- Гарри! С тобой всё в порядке?  
>- Да.<br>- Где он?  
>- Я не знаю, - в его голосе послышалась горечь.<p>

Раздраженно он отодвинул ближайший стул и сел за парту, закрыв лицо руками.

- Гарри?..

Но он лишь неопределенно дернул головой, боясь сказать хоть слово, чтобы не сорваться. Ее он ни в чем не винил, но предательское «если бы» не хотело покидать его мыслей.

- Детего, - палочка на ладони Чо медленно завертелась по кругу. – Странно…

Гарри убрал руки от лица и посмотрел на девушку, на лице которой отразилось удивление.

- Что ты делаешь?  
>- Пытаюсь найти его. Это не очень сильное заклинание, оно может найти человека, только если он где-то рядом. Но ведь он и не мог убежать далеко, если где-то здесь есть секретный проход. Странно, что палочка совсем не реагирует.<p>

Гарри вскочил с места и в два шага сократил между ними расстояние.

- Может, попробуешь еще раз?  
>- Да. Наверно, я что-то не так сделала. Детего!<p>

Палочка снова закружилась. Гарри напряженно следил за ее движением, но Чо снова прервала волшебство.

- Нет, ничего.  
>- А что если усилить его?<p>

Видя в глазах недоумение, Гарри пояснил:

- Флитвик должен был вам рассказывать в прошлом году об усиливающих словах. Грандинс, максима, фортис, - перечислил он, мысленно благодаря Гермиону, которая не дала ему с Роном заснуть на том уроке Чар.

Лицо Чо прояснилось, и она кивнула.

- Детего Максима. Ничего… Детего Г-гранда. Фортис. Ох, не получается, Гарри.  
>- Ты неправильно делаешь. Помнишь, как я вас учил? Надо говорить четко и уверенно.<br>- Мне очень не хватает наших занятий, Гарри… - вдруг сказала она и встретилась с ним взглядом – на ее щеках тут же вспыхнул румянец. – Мне жаль, что они так… что они закончились.

Гарри не знал, что на это ответить. Ему хотелось сказать что-нибудь остроумное, но в голову ничего не приходило. Он словно снова вернулся в прошлое, когда не мог связать и двух слов в присутствии Чо Чанг. Да, так было раньше, но в конце прошлого года всё изменилось. Тогда ему казалось, что смерть Сириуса, воспоминания о котором до сих пор болью отдавались в груди, унесла с собой все светлые чувства. Друзья помогли ему вернуться к нормальной жизни, но любовь к девушке, стоящей сейчас перед ним, умерла навсегда, едва зародившись. А ведь с тех пор он ни разу не разговаривал с ней. Если подумать, он игнорировал или просто не замечал ее робких попыток, а затем и вовсе забыл, что когда-то она являлась в самых счастливых его снах.

«Как же успели измениться мои сны с того времени», - с усмешкой подумал Гарри, мысленно возвращаясь в прошлое воскресенье, в ночь перед самой необычной своей тренировкой.

- Ты был моим самым любимым учителем. Смотри. Я до сих пор помню, как это делается.

Из кончика ее палочки вырвалась серебристо-белая дымка и превратилась в красивого лебедя, облетевшего весь класс, прежде чем исчезнуть.

- Надеюсь, твой Патронус навсегда останется только красивым фокусом.  
>- Я тоже, но знаешь, благодаря тебе, мне больше не страшно встретиться с тем, что ждет нас всех за стенами школы. Знаешь… Глупо так, но сейчас мне кажется, что мы снова остались с тобой после занятия ОД. Одни.<p>

Чо была слишком близко. Ее рука касалась его груди; на щеке чувствовалось ее дыхание.

- Ты помнишь?..

Гарри вновь на миг вернулся в прошлое, в тот рождественский вечер год назад. Прямо перед ним, в его руках, снова была та прекрасная девушка, которая так смущалась, когда он был рядом. Он снова видел каждую слезинку на ее ресницах. Но почему она снова плачет?

Отстранившись, Гарри с немым вопросом заглянул ей в глаза.

- Ты б-был самым любимым учителем, Гарри, - не пытаясь утереть слез, сказала Чо. – Ты был д-даже лучше…

«Нет, пожалуйста, нет…»

-… лучше С-Седрика.

Его сердце пропустило удар, и он, отступив, тяжело прикрыл глаза.

- Это он м-меня научил этому заклятию. Он рассказывал о с-своей игре, говорил, что оно п-потом мне пригодится на м-моей. Ах, Гарри, прости меня, я не должна была… Куда ты?  
>- Мне нужно найти Рона и остальных.<br>- Прости меня, я снова все испортила. Подожди.  
>- Нет, тебе лучше возвращаться к своим.<p>

Гарри почти выбежал из класса, очень надеясь, что дверь за ним хлопнет не слишком громко. Он плохо представлял себе, куда пойдет дальше, где будет искать своих друзей и хочет ли он вообще кого-либо сейчас видеть. Он слышал, как Чо звала его и просила вернуться, но теперь ее слезы вызывали только раздражение. Гарри свернул к лестнице и очень скоро оказался на втором этаже. Коридор был абсолютно пуст.

«Да куда все только подевались?!»

Он выхватил палочку и с досадой запустил первым пришедшим на ум заклятием в ближайшую картину, заставив сидевших за игрой в карты колдунов с криками разбежаться по соседним полотнам, откуда они, успокоившись, начали грозить ему кулаками за прожженную в картине дырку. Но ему было все равно, хотелось выместить свою злость хоть на ком-нибудь, доказать, что он ничем не хуже того, кто уже давно мертв. Зачем нужно было говорить об этом сейчас? Сейчас, когда он наконец почувствовал, что все снова встало на свои места, что все снова, как прежде, что он снова нормальный.

Отступив к стене, он опустился по ней вниз и потеряно откинул голову назад. Прямо под потолком мрачно проплыло привидение, обычно обитавшее в библиотеке – юноша в костюме пажа с длинными до плеч серебристыми волосами. Призрак не обратил на рассевшегося прямо на полу ученика никакого внимания и скрылся в стене.

Гарри, не отрываясь, проводил его взглядом, задерживаясь на лунных бликах в полупрозрачных, как и все тело, волосах. Неожиданное сходство поразило его, заставив вспомнить о том, кто занимал его мысли последние несколько дней. Рука сама потянулась в карман. Монета, которую он всегда носил с собой, была неожиданно теплой, почти горячей, и Гарри удивленно завертел ее в руках, но это по-прежнему был самый обычный галлеон. Разве что…

«Что это?»

Неужели крохотный дракон на одной из сторон только что подмигнул ему?

«Ерунда какая-то».

Он подбросил монету на ладони и снова посмотрел на гравировку.

«Не может быть!»

Это точно не была игра света. Дракон, моргнув, расправил крылья и исчез. Опустевшая поверхность блеснула золотом, и на ней четко проявилось слово: «Callisto».

Снова блеснув, галлеон вдруг завис в воздухе и завертелся вокруг своей оси. Гарри вскочил, не веря своим глазам. Неуверенно, он протянул руку, но монета поплыла вперед, увлекая его за собой. Сделав несколько шагов за ней, Гарри остановился, и галлеон снова завис в воздухе. Гарри нахмурился и сделал осторожно шаг вперед – монета чуть сдвинулась и вновь остановилась.

- Хочешь, чтобы я шел за тобой?

Галлеон что, блеснул ему?

- Ну, ладно.

«Мерлин… не хватало еще с деньгами разговаривать…» - вздохнув, подумал он, следуя за ведущим его вниз по лестнице куском золота.


	7. Chapter 7

Глава 7. Callisto

Несмотря на то, что Гарри почти сразу догадался, куда должен был привести его зачарованный проводник, он продолжал в замешательстве смотреть на каменную стену, за которой скрывалась гостиная Слизерина. Галлеон все так же парил рядом с ним, то и дело поблескивая золотым боком в свете факелов. Однажды Гарри уже переступал порог этого мрачного места, но тогда сделать это было намного легче. Может, потому что в тот день все видели в нем Гойла и он был не один. На секунду он представил улыбчивое, веснушчатое лицо Рона и пожалел, что того сейчас нет рядом, правда, тут же подавил это чувство: лучший друг убил бы его, если бы увидел здесь одного ночью.

- И зачем я вообще за тобой шел? – посмотрел Гарри на кружившуюся в воздухе монету, которая, конечно же, ему не ответила.

Вместо этого она вдруг перестала вращаться, снова показывая ему загадочное слово. И Гарри, продолжая бороться с внутренним голосом, умолявшим его этого не делать, вздохнул и прошептал пароль. Стена внезапно ожила и начала медленно отъезжать в сторону. Чтобы скрыть от самого себя, как вдруг задрожали руки, он небрежным движением взъерошил волосы. Перед ним открылся темный проход, из которого донеслись звуки давящей басами музыки. Кинув подозрительный взгляд на галлеон, Гарри зачем-то взял его с собой перед тем, как войти. С каждым шагом музыка становилась все громче, а свет все больше тускнел. Небольшой коридор, который должен был вывести его прямо в гостиную, был по-прежнему завешан изображениями суровых на вид волшебников, которые теперь шепотом переговаривались между собой и укоризненно покачивали головами. Один из них, светловолосый статный колдун, заприметив прямо перед собой гриффиндорца, смерил его презрительным взглядом и, повернувшись к нему спиной, скрылся с полотна. Гарри стало не по себе; на миг в его голове мелькнула мысль повернуть обратно, но вдруг он услышал шаги и замер. Из темноты проступил чей-то силуэт, и совсем скоро прямо перед ним оказался что-то напевавший себе под нос парень. Кажется, это был слизеринский охотник. Имени его Гарри не знал: вся команда звала его не иначе, как Тайфун, возможно, из-за того, как мастерски этот семикурсник летал по полю. В глубине души Гарри даже немного побаивался становиться у него на пути и во время игры старался держаться подальше.

Слизеринец слегка покачнулся и удивленно на него посмотрел. Судя по тому, с каким трудом в его взгляд вернулась ясность, он был пьян. Чуть наклонив голову вбок, он с любопытством вгляделся в лицо гриффиндорца, и затем на его губах заиграла улыбка. Улыбка, которая Гарри почему-то совсем не понравилась.

- Какие неожиданные гости… - раздался его бархатный голос, слегка приглушенный доносившейся из гостиной музыкой.

«Черт возьми, так и знал, что нарвусь на неприятности».

Взгляд Гарри забегал из стороны в сторону, пока он медленно начал отступать к стене. То, как слизеринец слегка покачивался, постепенно сокращая между ними расстояние, ясно говорило о том, что на ногах он держится довольно плохо, а значит, было вполне возможно извернуться и проскользнуть мимо него: ввязываться в драку очень не хотелось. Еще не до конца решив, в какую сторону кинуться, Гарри почувствовал, как уперся спиной в стену.

«Прямо как в кино», - глупо подумал он.

Изображенная на картине справа от него волшебница хмыкнула и с удовольствием затянулась сигаретой в длинном мундштуке, который подозрительно напоминал волшебную палочку.

- Какой милый дрожащий кролик, - ухмыльнулся Тайфун, подходя ближе.

«Чего?»

- Ну нет, - резким движением он выбил у Гарри из руки выхваченную палочку и приставил к его горлу свою; что ни говори, а даже в таком состоянии его реакция была на высшем уровне, - маленьким кроликам не положено так брыкаться.

Ростом он был намного выше, и довольно пугающе возвышался над Гарри, который теперь с удвоенной силой пожалел о том, что вообще сюда пришел.

Вдруг он вздрогнул и изумленно распахнул глаза: рукой Тайфун по-хозяйски притянул его к себе, носом уткнувшись ему в шею, шумно вдыхая запах его кожи.

- Ты что делаешь?! Какие еще кролики?! – Гарри уперся руками ему в грудь и попытался оттолкнуть, но с таким же успехом можно было толкать стену позади.  
>- Какой наивный. Разве ты не знаешь, что…<br>- Аддерли!

Слизеринец замер, и Гарри почувствовал, как тот напрягся.

- Смотри на меня, когда я с тобой разговариваю, Блейк.

Блейк еле слышно чертыхнулся и выпрямился, поворачиваясь к говорящему. Гарри с облегчением вжался обратно в стену, подальше от него, и тоже посмотрел вправо. Перед ними стоял Драко Малфой с крайне недовольным выражением на лице. Руки он держал в карманах брюк, что обычно придавало ему особенно самодовольный вид.

- Вон, - холодно сказал он, и Аддерли молча (лишь недовольно сверкнув глазами) развернулся и зашагал в сторону выхода, куда и направлялся с самого начала.

Проводив Блейка взглядом, Драко сделал шаг вперед и поднял палочку Гарри, но не спешил ее отдавать.

- Все-таки решил прийти, Поттер. Не скажу, что я этого не ожидал, но все равно я почему-то удивлен.  
>- Не меньше удивляет то, как вы встречаете гостей, и даже званых, - Гарри протянул руку за палочкой.<br>- У Аддерли всегда на уме только одно, и ему без разницы, с кем. Не завидую я тому, кто сейчас попадется ему на пути: на сегодня мой лимит добрых дел исчерпан, - взгляд Драко задержался на расстегнутой нараспашку толстовке и примятой футболке Гарри, под которую Блейк, не теряя времени, явно успел запустить руку.

На его лице застыло обычное слегка надменное выражение, не выдававшее никаких эмоций, разве что в глазах на мгновение блеснули льдинки.

- Тебе с охраной нужно ходить, Поттер, - добавил он, наблюдая за тем, как Гарри, бормоча что-то ругательного свойства, поспешно приводит себя в порядок.

Если бы Гарри так хорошо не знал Малфоя, он бы подумал, что тот говорит серьезно.

- Так что происходит, Малфой? – Гарри поспешил сменить тему и снова вытянул руку. – Почему вы здесь, а по замку бегают только Нотт и Гойл?

Удивительно, но Драко вдруг рассмеялся и, поймав недоуменный взгляд, жестом пригласил его следовать за ним.

- Тео это понравится, - услышал Гарри до того, как Драко скрылся за поворотом.  
>- Эй, Малфой, моя палочка!<p>

Чертыхнувшись про себя, Гарри поспешил за слизеринцем. Завернув за угол, он оказался на верхних ступенях широкой каменной лестницы. Малфой ждал его там; с довольной полуулыбкой он оглядывал гостиную, которая изменилась до неузнаваемости. Если бы не уверенность в том, что это невозможно, Гарри подумал бы, что каким-то чудом перенесся в волшебный ночной клуб. Ни в одном из подобных мест Гарри никогда не бывал, но общение с Лавандой и Парвати может дать представление, наверно, обо всех подобных заведениях Британии.

Первое, что бросалось в глаза, - статуя Салазара Слизерина во весь рост. Его ладони были сведены вместе, и в них, словно драгоценная серебряная жидкость, что-то мерцало.

Единственными источниками света были хаотично парящие вокруг фонарики, излучавшие мягкий зеленый свет, и волшебная, берущаяся будто из ниоткуда светомузыка над… Нет, танцполом это можно было назвать с натяжкой, если только слово «танец» вдруг не приобрело какое-то другое, аморальное значение. Словно сплетенные телами, парочки, беззастенчиво позабывшие о том, что они здесь совсем не одни, двигались в каком-то своем ритме, не обращая внимания на почти оглушающую музыку. Казалось, Гарри попал в место, где не существовало запретов, где девушки были приучены скорее раздеваться, чем наоборот, где никому не было дела до того, как тесно тот высокий брюнет прижался к хрупкому на вид блондину…

- Нравится, Поттер? – вкрадчивый голос прямо над ухом заставил его вздрогнуть.

Гарри быстро отвел взгляд от целующейся пары, чувствуя, как вдруг стало жарко.

Благослови Моргана темноту…

- Можешь не отвечать: я и так вижу, - он привычно усмехнулся, и шею опалило горячее до дрожи дыхание.

Рука Драко заскользила от плеча вниз – сердце Гарри беспокойно заколотилось от воспоминаний об Аддерли, но Малфой лишь обхватил его запястье, и, шепнув «Пойдем», вложил палочку в несессер на ноге и повел за собой вниз.

Гарри облегченно выдохнул, когда они миновали танцующих: присоединяться к ним ему совсем не хотелось. Вместо этого Малфой завел его за одну из ряда подпиравших потолок зачарованных колонн, где оказались сдвинутые со своих мест кожаные кресла и диваны. Драко подвел его к самому большому, стоящему чуть поодаль от остальных, на котором уже сидел Блейз Забини, лениво закинувший ноги на кованый кофейный столик, а рядом Теодор Нотт, предпочетший придвинутое к дивану кресло. При виде последнего, довольно вертевшего в пальцах полупустой стакан, Гарри изумленно застыл. Нотт поднял на него взгляд и небрежно махнул ладонью в знак приветствия. Гарри ничего на это не ответил, продолжая разглядывать ведущего себя как ни в чем не бывало слизеринца. С момента их последней встречи тот успел переодеться и неслабо захмелеть. Нотт с любопытством склонил голову набок, будто ничего не понимал. Гарри почувствовал, как Малфой чуть настойчивее потянул его руку, и почти поддался, как вдруг Забини резко поднялся со своего места и, грубо задев его плечом, ушел, затерявшись где-то в толпе.

- Не обращай внимания, - сказал Нотт все-таки севшему вслед за Малфоем Гарри. – Блейз в последнее время забыл, что такое манеры.

Искоса он кинул многозначительный взгляд на Драко перед тем, как опустошить стакан.

- Захлопнись, Тео, - резко бросил Драко, вот только губы его искривились в странной полуулыбке.

Ничего не понимая, Гарри посмотрел сначала на одного, потом другого. Чувствуя, что на сегодня загадок и недомолвок на него хватит, он раскрыл было рот, но так ничего и не спросил.

Что с музыкой, почему вдруг играет так тихо?

- Простое заглушающее заклятье, - сказал Малфой, правильно истолковав его замешательство. - Ну, может, не самое простое, - добавил он, улыбаясь и вкладывая ему в ладонь стакан с угрожающе фиолетовой жидкостью.  
>- Что это?<br>- Виолет. Комплимент от «шефа».

Справа от Гарри Нотт, снова наполняя стакан, громко фыркнул и жестом показал, что пьет за гриффиндорца.

- Там, снаружи, совсем недавно ты был настроен не так дружелюбно, - бросил Гарри, пробуя начавшую слегка пузыриться жидкость, и тут же еле сдержал гримасу: что бы это ни было, оно было безумно крепкое.  
>- А?<br>- Кажется, наш гость успел встретиться с Логаном, - пояснил Малфой.  
>- Я надеюсь, мой брат не натворил ничего… особенно плохого?<br>- Брат?  
>- Ты что, еще не догадался? – удивленно вскинул бровь Малфой.<br>- В последнее время мне кажется, что все только и делают, что пудрят мне мозги, - одним махом Гарри опустошил стакан и недовольно посмотрел на блондина, который лишь ухмыльнулся.  
>- Как думаешь, как бы мы устроили все это, бегая по всему замку от сбрендивших гриффов? – без обиняков спросил Нотт.<br>- Я не… Как?  
>- Оборотное зелье. Сейчас четвертый и пятый курсы Слизерина дурят пол-Хогвартса, пока мы здесь…<br>- Развлекаемся, - продолжил за него Драко, подвигаясь к Гарри ближе, чтобы снова наполнить стакан.  
>- Тот, кого ты принял за меня, мой младший брат Логан. Благодаря ему и его ребятам мы все и некоторые из Рейвенкло сейчас здесь.<br>- Рейвенкло тоже здесь?

Вместо ответа Нотт, не отрываясь от очередного стакана, лишь небрежно указал большим пальцем себе за спину. Метрах в десяти от них на одном кресле наслаждались жизнью Терри Бут и незнакомая блондинка.

Неожиданно Гарри поразила мысль. Он быстро перевел взгляд на танцпол, кого-то высматривая.

- О, нет, своих можешь здесь не искать, - протянул Драко.

Закрыв глаза, он откинулся на спинку дивана; Гарри заметил, как в его пальцах мелькнуло что-то серебряное и исчезло за с удовольствием сомкнувшимися губами.

- Ты здесь мой единственный гриффиндорец, - наконец добавил он, приоткрывая глаза.  
>- Твой?<br>- Естественно. Это все устроил я. Смотри, это всё мое, - он обвил руку вокруг талии Гарри и придвинулся совсем близко, рукой обводя гостиную; его голос слегка подрагивал от неясного возбуждения.  
>- Малфой, послушай, - Гарри сделал попытку отодвинуться, - ты ведешь себя странно… Мф… Что это?<p>

Ловкими пальцами Малфой засунул ему в рот что-то маленькое и круглое.

- Наша Каллисто.

Драко раскрыл перед ним ладонь, на которой лежал сверкающий серебряный шарик.

- Попробуй, - сказал он, и в следующий миг его глаза снова блаженно закрылись, стоило ему раскусить то, чем бы ни была эта Каллисто.

Гарри перевел взгляд на Нотта, но того не оказалось на месте.

«Когда только успел?» - промелькнуло у Гарри в голове, как вдруг на мгновение все померкло. Шарик во рту растаял, и горло обожгла ледяная жидкость, в тот же миг разлившаяся по всему телу до кончиков пальцев. Очертания всего вокруг будто смазались, голова закружилась от замелькавших перед ним темных точек. Глаза вдруг прорезала боль, отдаваясь во лбу. Гарри перестал понимать, что происходит; его тело ослабло, и он почувствовал, что падает вперед, прямо на кованый столик, но тут кто-то подхватил его и притянул назад, легким касанием пальцев закрыв ему глаза. Стоило его векам сомкнуться, как вскружившие разум точки исчезли; вместо ледяного холода по жилам растеклось тепло, ударив в голову эйфорией, сбившей дыхание.

Тяжело дыша, он распахнул глаза. Гостиная перед ним перестала кружиться и вновь приняла свои обычные очертания.

- В первый раз она довольно жестока, не правда ли?

Малфой слева от него, закинув ноги на столик, рассеяно позвякивал кубиками льда в пустом стакане; его взгляд был прикован к танцующим. Гарри только сейчас понял, как много было в гостиной людей. Лишь изредка кое-где мелькало знакомое лицо, но большую часть гостей Слизерина он видел первый раз в жизни.

- Кто они все?  
>- Ты, несомненно, удивишься, Поттер, но в нашем мире очень много волшебников до сих пор восхищаются тем, чей день рождения мы празднуем сегодня, - чуть помедлив, ответил Драко. – Выпускники Шармбатона, например. Или мои друзья из Норвегии. Студентки Блэрской Академии тоже прекрасно вписались в нашу маленькую компанию, - Малфой махнул в сторону двух темноволосых ведьм, очень откровенно занятых друг другом.<br>- Как вы сумели провести их всех сюда?  
>- Не стоит так сильно удивляться. Разве есть что-то, чего я бы не смог сделать? – Драко насмешливо вскинул бровь.<br>- Знаешь, когда ты не ведешь себя, как мешок с дерьмом, ты не так уж и плох, - вырвалось у Гарри, прежде чем он сумел остановить себя.  
>- Образность твоего мышления просто поражает, - отозвался Малфой, сделав вид, что не заметил, как Гарри изумился самому себе.<p>

Драко поднес опустевший стакан к губам, но, увидев в нем только лед, скривился и потянулся куда-то вниз. В его руке оказалась бутылка с непрозрачным стеклом, но, очевидно, и она оказалась пуста.

– Как же быстро оно заканчивается… - пробормотал он и взмахнул палочкой – и в то же мгновение в его руке оказалась новая бутылка. – Будешь?

Не успел Гарри отрицательно замотать головой, как уже держал в ладони наполненный до краев стакан.

- Никогда не думал, что буду пить с тобой.  
>- Интересно, что ты скажешь потом?.. – пробормотал Драко, залпом выпивая налитое.<br>- Что?  
>- Ничего. Посмотри лучше туда. Могу поспорить, такого ты еще не видел.<p>

С пару секунд Гарри не мог понять, на что ему нужно было смотреть, но, разглядев, наконец, как всегда, мрачную фигуру в дальнем углу, обомлел. С подозрением он перевел взгляд на слегка дымившуюся фиолетовую жидкость.

- Не волнуйся, не отравлено – галлюцинаций не вызывает, - услышал он голос Малфоя, который, обхватив его ладонь своей, поднес его стакан к губам и отпил половину. – Теперь ты, - сказал он и буквально влил оставшееся ему в рот.

Гарри закашлялся, но желание разбить лежавшую между ними бутылку о светловолосую голову подавил: горький вкус алкоголя начинал ему нравиться. То, как настойчиво Драко обхватил рукой его затылок, чтобы тот не вырвался, к сожалению, понравилось еще больше.

- Не бойся развлечений, Поттер, - Драко налил ему еще. – Даже Снейп умеет расслабляться, хоть по его лицу и не скажешь, да?

Гарри вновь поднял взгляд на человека, которого меньше всего ожидал здесь увидеть. Даже Дамблдору, выплясывающему в центре зала в своей парадной мантии со звездами, он удивился бы меньше. Хотя нешокированным бы точно не остался. Профессор Северус Снейп, медленно потягивавший что-то, похожее на виски, в большом кожаном кресле вдали от остальных, вызывал целый сноп разномастных эмоций, сменявших друг друга столь быстро, что уловить каждую в отдельности было невозможно. Но, наверно, изумляло Гарри не столько само присутствие здесь зельевара, сколько то, как лениво и, на первый взгляд, без интереса он наблюдал за тем, как на столе перед ним медленно и соблазнительно раздевалась девушка.

- Кажется, у Фелисити снова проблемы с зельевареньем, так старается.

Гарри ничего не ответил, а лишь отвернулся и поспешил утопить словно застывшую перед глазами картину в новой порции виолета.

- А сзади она ничего, - не унимался Малфой. – Эй, тебе что, не нравится?

Гарри замотал головой.

- А может, тебе больше нравятся мальчики? Знаешь, с некоторых пор я начал так думать.

Гарри поперхнулся, и часть виолета заструилась по подбородку.

- Мы здесь все широких взглядов, не нужно кого-то стесняться. Тем более меня, - одно плавное движение, и пуговицы на его черной рубашке выскользнули из петель.  
>- М-малфой, что ты несешь? – взгляд Гарри заметался, все же предательски возвращаясь к оголенной груди. На которой что-то блеснуло. – Что это?<br>- Медальон Салазара, - голос Драко вдруг перешел на шепот.

Серебряный медальон лишь слегка виднелся из-за черной ткани, но Драко не спешил показывать его полностью. Наоборот, все говорило о том, что он хочет, чтобы Гарри сам достал его оттуда.

Гарри неуверенно посмотрел в его глаза, в которых он готов был увидеть всё тот же игривый блеск, но они вновь были такими привычно холодными. Гарри, почему-то не в силах отвести от них взгляд, протянул руку к серебряной цепочке, как вдруг Драко перехватил его запястье и, подавшись вперед, уложил его на диван. Гарри уперся ладонью ему в грудь, другой рукой пытаясь дотянуться до палочки, но Малфой резко сдернул с его бедра несессер.

- Брось, теперь моя очередь, - сказал он, демонстративно медленно выпуская из рук кожаный ремешок на пол.  
>- О чем ты…<p>

Но горький вкус виолета на чужих губах заставил его замолчать. Под пальцами он чувствовал обжигающе горячую кожу чужой напряженной груди: Драко крепко прижимал его к мягкой обивке. Бившаяся вместе с жилкой на виске мысль о том, что все это происходит на глазах у стольких людей, растворилась, стоило Драко с неожиданной осторожностью скользнуть рукой под примятую футболку и, заставив выгнуться, прижать за талию к себе. И Гарри почти поддался, готовый, наконец, ответить, как вдруг почувствовал на языке знакомый холод Каллисто.

- Нет… - должно было вырваться у него вместо неясного мычания.

Но Драко и не думал слушать, запуская свободную руку ему под голову и не давая вырваться ровно до тех пор, пока серебристая оболочка во рту Гарри не растаяла. С воспоминаниями о первом разе тот, ощутив на языке приторную сладость, закрыл глаза, боясь пережить все заново. Но в этот раз боль не пришла. Вместо нее он сразу вновь почувствовал вспыхнувшую в голове эйфорию, негой разлившуюся по телу и тут же исчезнувшую, чтобы привести за собой желание. Дикую и страстную жажду, которую тут же утолил новый поцелуй, будто Драко знал обо всем наперед. Поддавшись внезапному голоду, Гарри запустил пальцы в светлые волосы, забывая отметить, какими мягкими они были; другой рукой он рассеяно поглаживал уже полностью оголенную грудь. Наткнувшись на холодный металл медальона, он обернул цепочку вокруг ладони и резко притянул Драко еще ближе, ловя удовольствие от вырвавшегося у того стона.  
>После нескольких долгих мгновений или того, во что вдруг превратилось время, Драко мягко, но настойчиво расцепил его пальцы, сжимавшие цепочку, и слегка отстранился, улыбаясь тому, какую недовольную гримасу состроил гриффиндорец. Он снял цепочку с шеи и, не обращая внимания на то, как Гарри вновь было потянулся к нему, свесил медальон перед его глазами.<p>

- Хочешь, отдам? Еще одна маленькая победа Гриффиндора, и ее снова принесешь ты.

Гарри перевел взгляд со словно пронзавших его серых глаз на тускло поблескивающий в зеленоватом свете медальон Слизерина. Рука сама потянулась к Сокровищу, но Драко вдруг отстранился окончательно и сел. Гарри удивленно окинул его вопросительным взглядом и привстал следом. Он снова хотел быть на одном уровне с этими раскрасневшимися от поцелуя губами.

- Значит, хочешь? – Драко, чуть наклонившись, прошептал ему на ухо. – Тогда подожди.

Он резко встал и вновь надел цепочку на шею.

- Куда ты? – к Гарри наконец вернулся голос.

Но Драко лишь ухмыльнулся, и, одними губами велев ждать, ушел, быстро затерявшись в полумраке.

Гарри проводил его взглядом и сел, на автомате приводя в порядок бесцеремонно расстегнутую молнию толстовки. Сердце до сих пор бешено колотилось, грозя пробить грудную клетку. Чтобы хоть как-то успокоиться и отвлечься, он потянулся за бутылкой виолета, но, не найдя стакан, отпил прямо с горлышка. Горечь приятно обожгла горло, но эффект был совсем не тот, что он ожидал. Осознание произошедшего начало медленно пробираться в голову. Самым страшным было не то, что это случилось, и даже не то, что у всех на виду, а то, что хотелось еще. Вновь поднеся горлышко к губам, он вдруг наткнулся на чей-то взгляд. Правее и чуть впереди со своего кресла ему со странной ухмылкой махнул Нотт, с показным безразличием наслаждавшийся вниманием какой-то смутно знакомой девушки. Не успел Гарри решить, махнуть ли в ответ или, наоборот, просто запустить в того бутылкой, он почувствовал на плече чье-то прикосновение, а затем женский голос назвал его по имени. Резко обернувшись, он увидел кокетливо улыбавшуюся Пэнси.

- Не против, если я присяду?

Гарри покачал головой.

Девушка обошла диван, но вместо того, чтобы присесть рядом, вдруг села ему прямо на колени, расставив ноги по обеим сторонам от него.

- Я надеюсь, тебе у нас не скучно, - она обвила руками его шею и прижалась ближе, словно невзначай оказавшись грудью на уровне его глаз.  
>- Н-нет.<br>- Драко умеет развлекать, не правда ли? – прошептала она ему на ухо и нежно прикусила мочку.  
>- Пэнси, что ты делаешь? – Гарри попытался мягко отстранить ее от себя, но она прижалась еще сильнее, отчего по телу вновь пробежала дрожащая волна.<br>- То, что мне давно хотелось сделать, - улыбнулась Пэнси и, выгнувшись, прильнула к его губам.

Целуя, она на ощупь добралась до его запястья и приставила ладонь к своей груди, сжимая пальцы. Ничего этого Гарри не хотел, но не поддаться такому напору был не в силах: тело отвечало на прикосновения само по себе. Теперь было ясно, отчего все вокруг вели себя так, будто живут последнюю ночь: на ее губах чувствовалась уже знакомая приторная сладость. Дьявольская Каллисто - наркотик, вызывающий желание. Гарри хотел оттолкнуть девушку, но вместо этого руки лишь сильнее прижали ее к себе.

- Так и думал. Стоит только оставить одного, - раздался холодный голос откуда-то сверху.  
>- Ну же, Драко, с друзьями надо делиться, - протянулся Пэнси, очень медленно и с неохотой отстранившись от Гарри, но не убирая обвившихся вокруг его шеи рук.<br>- Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я никогда не делюсь, - прошептал Драко, наклонившись к самому уху Гарри и пристально глядя девушке в глаза.  
>- Но я же не могу уйти просто так, - на ее лице заиграла странная улыбка.<br>- Конечно нет.

Гарри почувствовал, как Малфой взял ее за запястье – ему показалось, что он просто оттолкнет Пэнси, но вместо этого притянул ее к себе. Пораженный, Гарри не мог отвести от них взгляд. Их поцелуй был медленным и глубоким, как показывали в кино, и Гарри почувствовал, что больше не хочет здесь находиться; что-то неприятно кольнуло внутри, и он попытался вылезти из-под Пэнси, но рука Драко один резким движением вернула его на место.

Очень медленно отстранившись, Малфой шепнул девушке в самые губы:

- Теперь проваливай.  
>- Ты такой грубый, - так же тихо отозвалась она, но тут же спрыгнула с колен гриффиндорца и, хитро подмигнув ему напоследок, скрылась из виду.<br>- На секунду мне показалось, что тебе не понравилось наше маленькое проявление дружбы, - сказал Драко, опуская руки на спинку дивана по обеим сторонам от головы Гарри.  
>- Дружбы? – Гарри положил голову на спинку и теперь смотрел на Малфоя снизу вверх.<br>- Ах, какой страшный взгляд, - Драко легким движением очертил дугу от его глаза до виска. – Ревнуешь?  
>- Мечтай.<br>- Уже, - выдохнул Драко и, чуть наклонившись, накрыл его губы своими.

Близость продлилась недолго – один миг, и Драко отстранился, ловко извернувшись, не дав ему ухватить себя за руку. Он кинул на резко развернувшегося Гарри многозначительный взгляд.

- Поймай меня, - еле слышно ответил он на немое раздражение в зеленых глазах и, едва не столкнувшись с зажавшейся в темном углу парочкой, что было так на него не похоже, снова скрылся в полумраке.

С минуту Гарри растерянно смотрел ему вслед. Наконец, опомнившись, он соскочил с места и поспешил следом, боясь потерять его среди всех этих людей. Стоило выбежать за пределы линии, которую образовывали колонны, как на него резко обрушился грохот заглушаемой до этого заклинанием музыки. Инстинктивно он приложил ладони к ушам, которые на мгновение успело неприятно заложить. Отвлекшись на это, он, едва найдя, вновь потерял Малфоя из виду. Гарри вытянул шею и встал на цыпочки в попытке разглядеть его неестественно светлые волосы поверх голов танцующих, как вдруг почувствовал ощутимый толчок в спину. Один из опьяненных весельем гостей, что-то радостно крикнув, толкнул его вперед, дальше на танцпол, где вокруг его талии тут же обвилась чья-то рука. Отмахнувшись от наглеца, Гарри попытался пройти дальше, вновь заприметив пропажу, но у него на шее вдруг повисла незнакомая блондинка и защебетала что-то явно на французском. К счастью, верно истолковав его взгляд, она поспешила быстро исчезнуть как можно подальше. Гарри снова посмотрел туда, где секунду назад стоял слизеринец, и выругался: Малфоя снова нигде не было видно, а в глазах почему-то начало темнеть.

- Эй, Драко, спасибо, что пригласил!

Гарри резко обернулся. Чуть левее он увидел высокого скандинава, машущего куда-то в полумрак стены напротив. Драко небрежно махнул в ответ и неожиданно исчез, будто слившись со стеной. Недолго думая, Гарри побежал за ним. Вернее, побежал бы, если бы кто-нибудь из танцующих то и дело не пытался притянуть его к себе. Одному это почти удалось – благо, в толпе никто не заметил насланного на шатена луча Таранталлегры.

Оставив танцующих позади, Гарри наконец добрался до заветного места. Прямо перед ним была самая обычная на вид каменная стена. Никакого намека на потайную дверь не было, Алохомора тоже не помогла. Тяжело дыша, он прислонился ладонью к стене, жмурясь от того, как закружилась голова: вокруг снова замелькали черные точки; перед глазами намертво застыл один-единственный образ. Этот взгляд серых глаз сверху вниз там, на диване, хотелось ощутить на себе снова, но этот мерзавец просто исчез, как будто по волшебству, как бы смешно это ни звучало. Вдруг Гарри почувствовал под пальцами какую-то неровность; убрав руку и присмотревшись, он разглядел перед собой крошечную серебряную змейку. Что делать, он понял сразу, и с его губ сорвалось понятное и слышное только ему одному шипение. Змейка двинулась, и перед ним раскрылся проход.

Стена за его спиной выросла тотчас, стоило ему полностью зайти в темный, освещенный тусклым светом почти затухших факелов коридор. Все звуки праздника сразу же смолкли, и Гарри услышал приглушенные шаги где-то впереди. Последовав на звук по извилистому коридору, он с удивлением обнаружил, что вышел в главное подземелье Слизерина; по крайней мере, эта часть выглядела точно так же, как и та, которая вела ко входу в гостиную.

Справа послышался неясный шорох, и Гарри, повернувшись, успел уловить на одной из стен впереди тонкую полоску света, которая тут же исчезла. Еще раз зажмурившись, чтобы отогнать от глаз надоедливые темные вспышки, он прошел вперед и увидел в стене дверную ручку – как и показалось сначала, там действительно была дверь. Подавив заигравшую на его губах против воли улыбку, он толкнул дверь вперед, и та с тихим скрипом отворилась.

- Поймал, - хриплым от молчания голосом сказал Гарри, переступив порог, но удивленно остановился, попав в незнакомую полутемную комнату, вместо ярко освещенной. Дверь позади него вдруг закрылась сама по себе, лишив единственного источника света.  
>- …я тебя, – раздался мягкий шепот прямо у его уха, и второй раз за ночь кто-то толкнул его в спину.<p>

Подавшись вперед, Гарри все же вовремя справился с изумлением и резко развернулся. Лица говорящего в почти кромешной темноте разобрать было невозможно (отчасти и оттого, что голова от внезапного движения загудела еще сильнее), но ему это было и не нужно.

Он и не услышал, как Драко оказался совсем близко, пока не почувствовал на шее горячее дыхание. Настойчивые руки сомкнулись на его спине, одним взмахом успев расстегнуть молнию толстовки.

- Надоела, - услышал Гарри и снова ощутил уже знакомую настойчивость поцелуя на своих губах.

Отдавшись его рукам, Гарри покорно отступил назад, болезненно ударившись о жалобно зазвеневший содержимым комод, если это был он.

- Осторожней, - только и успел вымолвить Гарри, прежде чем вновь потерять возможность что-либо говорить.

Вместо ответа Драко вдруг подсадил его за бедра прямо на продолжавший позвякивать от любого движения комод. Почти сразу он почувствовал протестующе упершиеся ему в грудь руки.

- Я же не дев… - начал было Гарри, вывернувшись из поцелуя, но закончить не успел.  
>- Не шуми.<p>

Драко резко отодвинул от себя его руки и дернул толстовку за ворот вниз, лишая Гарри возможности снова оттолкнуть его.

- Умно, - усмехнулся Гарри, резко отворачивая голову от нового поцелуя, который пришелся на скулу.  
>- Хватит брыкаться, - Драко снова повернул его лицом к себе за подбородок.<br>- А то что? - в темноте не было видно его хитрой улыбки, зато прекрасно слышно, как охнул от боли Драко, почувствовав на губе игривый, но достаточно болезненный мстительный укус.

В полной тишине вдруг раздался оглушительный звон стекла - Драко рукой смахнул с комода всё, что на нем было, и комната на мгновение озарилась тусклым зеленым светом от разбившейся об пол склянки с незнакомым зельем, заставив Гарри вздрогнуть.

Освободив место, Драко толкнул Гарри в грудь, и тот откинулся на предплечья, чувствуя, как с новой силой закружилась голова от витавшего в воздухе приторного запаха эстрагона. Подавив мучительный стон, Гарри закрыл глаза и зажмурился, пытаясь избавиться от звона в ушах. Всё это не могло закончиться для него вот так. Сквозь дурманящий туман в голове он почувствовал, как Драко резко придвинул его за бедра к себе; во вновь воцарившейся тишине звякнула серебряная пряжка его ремня в виде льва.

- Вот так сразу? Даже в кино меня не сводишь? - ухмыльнулся Гарри, но тут же скривился от дурноты, стоило напрячь связки.  
>- Куда? - в голосе Драко, добравшегося до ширинки, не было слышно и капли интереса.<br>- Неважно, - бросил Гарри, надеясь, что ему не кажется, и голова действительно перестала кружиться так сильно.  
>- Вижу, ты не против пропустить ухаживания, - в голосе Драко послышалась усмешка, и он снова притянул его за талию к себе, попутно избавляясь от сковывавшей до этого его движения толстовки.<br>- Вовсе нет, - жмурясь от того, как в голове будто всё перевернулось из-за резкого подъема, слабо ответил Гарри, чувствую теплоту своего же дыхания на губах Драко.

С ним было слишком хорошо, хоть и так неправильно, чтобы упасть в обморок прямо сейчас. Потому Гарри лишь крепче прижал Драко к себе будто в надежде, что тот удержит его в сознании. И каждое прикосновение Драко вновь и вновь отдавалось в его теле дрожью. Да, особенно, когда в темноте его губы слегка промахивались и целовали сбоку в подбородок. Гарри и не подозревал о таком маленьком будоражащем секрете своего тела.

Казалось, Драко в точности знает, что нужно делать, чтобы с зацелованных им губ вот-вот сорвалось его имя; а может, этот почти ощутимый мрак так обострял ощущения, а может, дело было в том, что еще никто не прикасался к Гарри так, как он. О том, что во всем виноват наркотик, он предпочитал не думать. Винить его за то, что на сегодня ненависть вдруг обратилась в страсть, нельзя.

Массивная дверь перед ним с размаху отворилась. Его раздражению не было предела, а потому все и всё вокруг были виноваты одним своим существованием.

- Это еще что? А ну вон отсюда!

Изрядно напуганный такой явной яростью в его голосе и взгляде, смутно знакомый ему светловолосый рейвенкловец, захватив магией свои разбросанные по полу вещи, спрыгнул с кровати и скрылся за дверью.

- Драко, ты почему так рано? Я надеялась увидеть тебя только утром, - проворковала Трейси, приподымаясь на локтях. То, что ее любовника на эту ночь с позором выгнали, ее, похоже, не сильно расстраивало.  
>- А я надеялся увидеть свою кровать нетронутой и ждущей только меня.<br>- Ты уж прости за это, но Пэнси заперлась в нашей комнате, причем, судя по звукам, с мужской сборной по квиддичу, так что потакать своим низменным желаниям была возможность только здесь. Хорошо, эти двое так и заснули в гостиной, - Дэвис указала подбородком на пустые постели Крэбба и Гойла.  
>- Ты никогда не изменишься, - хмыкнув, Драко взмахнул палочкой, и девушка вместе с постельным бельем оказалась подвешенной в воздухе. Еще один взмах, и она мягко опустилась обратно на кристально чистые простыни.<br>- М-м-м… ирисами пахнет… - протянула Трейси, уткнувшись носом в новое одеяло. – Эй, что с тобой? – удивилась она, заметив, как Драко сел на самый край постели и будто устало слегка откинул голову назад, закрыв глаза.

Он ничего не ответил, лишь пальцами скользнул по волосам, убирая с глаз надоедливую прядь.

- Ты так и не сказал, почему вернулся так рано. Поттер что, оказался нежной маргариткой и сбежал?

Драко покачал головой.

- Остался? Что, серьезно? – в голосе девушки зазвенело нескрываемое возбуждение, стоило ему кивнуть. – И что? Как всё прошло? Расскажи, расскажи! – Дэвис быстро придвинулась к нему и ухватила за руку.  
>- Никак.<br>- Что?  
>- Никак, Си. Ни-как.<br>- Я не понимаю.  
>- Не стоило давать ему так много. Он отключился, когда я был на самом интересном месте.<p>

Драко, вздохнув, сделал паузу и сквозь зубы процедил:

- Пришлось заботиться о себе самому.

Сочувственно-разочарованно простонав, Дэвис потянула его назад и уложила рядом с собой.

- Малыш, не расстраивайся, иди лучше ко мне.  
>- Только не приставать, я не в настроении.<br>- Вот всегда ты так, - Трейси надула губы и назло улеглась ему на грудь.  
>- Не могу же я один страдать от неразделенного влечения.<br>- Черт бы побрал этого Поттера… Ни себе, ни людям. Кстати, что с ним?  
>- Отлевитировал его ко входу в подземелье и оставил там.<br>- Серьезно? – приподнявшись, девушка удивленно округлила глаза.  
>- Не в их же башню мне было его тащить.<p>

Трейси, усмехнувшись, снова легла и закрыла глаза.

- Признайся честно, ты просто отомстил.

13


	8. Chapter 8

Глава 8. Последствия

Из Большого Зала доносились оживленные голоса, и Гарри мысленно вздохнул, представив, сколько любопытных лиц обернется к нему, когда он зайдет внутрь через как назло закрытые массивные двери. Но, покрепче ухватившись за перила лестницы, он все же спустился еще на несколько ступеней, чувствуя, как каждый шаг тупой болью отдавался в висках. Будь его воля, все выходные он бы провел у себя в комнате в завешенной бордовым балдахином кровати. Вот только стоило ему с трудом разлепить сегодня глаза, как комнату огласил крик какого-то жутко модифицированного громовещателя, который голосом Гермионы высказал все, что та думает о своем «друге-идиоте». Сделает ли она с «бросившей их бестолочью» то, что обещала, если он не объявится на ужине, Гарри решил не проверять, а потому со стоном буквально скатился с постели и попытался скрыться от разъяренного куска красной бумаги в ванной. Но выкрики, теперь уже несколько бессвязные, долетали и туда, эхом отдаваясь от стен, потому уже очень скоро Гарри оказался по другую сторону портрета Полной Дамы, за который удовлетворенный собой громовещатель не полетел. Полная Дама, любуясь на себя в зеркало, отчего-то весело подмигнула ему в свое отражение и счастливо замахала вслед, пока Гарри не скрылся из виду. Странная. Хотя не только она. Буквально минуту назад мимо него подозрительно спокойно проплыл по воздуху Пивз. И хоть длинными пальцами полтергейст лихорадочно и теребил свой шутовской колпак, рта для привычных оскорблений он так и не раскрыл, а лишь поспешил ретироваться как можно скорее.

- Эй, вы посмотрите, кто проснулся! – раздался счастливый голос, стоило резным дверям отвориться.

Раздосадованный таким ожидаемым приветствием Гарри опустил взгляд с подпрыгнувшего с места Дина в пол, минуя любопытные лица обернувшихся учеников. Отстраненно кивая головой на поздравления от старшекурсников Рейвенкло и некоторых из Хаффлпаффа и болезненно прикрыв глаза у стола Слизерина, он юркнул на лавку между Роном и Гермионой.

- Поздравляем, Гарри! – в один голос воскликнули Дин и Симус.

- Ты сделал это, молодец! – восхищенно поторопился сказать Невилл, расплескав сок.

- Неплохо сработано, - хмыкнул Кормак. – Но мог бы и остальных позвать.

- Да! – закивали головами эти самые остальные.

Не успел атакованный со всех сторон Гарри выдавить из себя хоть слово, как откуда-то сверху раздалось сердитое «кхм». Подняв голову, Гарри встретился взглядом с, как всегда, суровой на вид МакГонагалл.

- Будьте так любезны, господа старшекурсники, говорить о своих похождениях потише, а еще лучше – вдали от остальных, - профессор еле заметно кивнула головой в сторону.

Отрезанные от гущи событий с краю стола, младшекурсники Гриффиндора с любопытством вслушивались в каждое слово.

- Мистер Уизли, мисс Грейнджер, мне казалось, я ясно выразилась, говоря о секретности, - понизив голос, продолжила она.

- Прошу прощения, профессор, - щеки Гермионы залились краской, и она сурово оглядела сидящих вокруг, отчего погасла даже улыбка Симуса.

- Вот и хорошо, - кратко кивнула МакГонагалл, она еле заметно взмахнула полочкой в сторону младшекурсников. – И последнее… - она вдруг мягко опустила руку Гарри на плечо. – Поздравляю с победой, Поттер.

Выдавив из себя улыбку, Гарри кивнул и прохрипел что-то невнятное. Однако МакГонагалл засчитала и это за ответ, еле заметно улыбнулась и направилась обратно к учительскому столу.

Вдруг где-то позади раздался взрыв хохота, который болью отозвался во все еще гудящей голове Гарри. Потирая висок, он обернулся и к своему ужасу встретился взглядом с Пэнси. Поймав его взгляд, она широко улыбнулась и будто невзначай засунула руку под мантию. Остальным могло показаться, что Пэнси поправляет во внутреннем кармане палочку, но Гарри, на лбу которого тут же выступил холодный пот, точно знал, что с такой хитрой улыбкой сжимала она под мантией вовсе не палочку. Не в силах отвернуться, Гарри зажмурился, однако в голове одна за одной тут же начали проявляться сцены прошлой ночи. Вновь, словно наяву, услышав скрип старого комода, он распахнул глаза – его взгляд забегал по столу Слизерина, отыскивая знакомый блеск пепельных волос.

- Странные они сегодня какие-то, - сказал кто-то над самым его ухом, отчего Гарри вздрогнул, возвращаясь в реальность. – По ним и не скажешь, что продули вчера, - продолжил Рон, также оглядывая слизеринцев, но уже подозрительно прищурившись.

-Пустая бравада, - раздался звонкий голос Гермионы. – И хватит вам уже на них так смотреть.

Гарри отсутствующе кивнул и мысленно поблагодарил Рона, который небрежным движением похлопал его по плечу, заставляя повернуться обратно.

- Они целый день себя так ведут, Гарри. Делают вид, что все нормально, - неправильно расценив выражения лица друга, Гермиона заговорила заботливо-уверяющим тоном. – Ты молодец, в одиночку с ними справился.

Думая совсем о другом, Гарри интуитивно кивнул, не особо вникнув в сказанное.

- И раз уж мы завели о них разговор… Расскажи, как ты смог заполучить медальон.

- Да, и почему ты вырубился у входа в гостиную? – добавил Рон, притягивая к себе тарелку с мясным пирогом, от запаха которого к горлу Гарри подступила тошнота.

- Гарри? Ты в порядке?

- Я?.. Да, - выдавил из себя он, с трудом отводя взгляд от почему-то такого отвратительного сегодня на вид блюда.

- Так ты расскажешь нам?

- О чем?

- О слизеринцах, Гарри! Да что с тобой? – в голосе Гермионы послышалась нескрываемая тревога.

- Я просто не выспался, прости, - улыбнулся Гарри. Сейчас не было времени думать о неприятном, нужно было срочно спасти положение и что-нибудь придумать. Он чувствовал, как усердно остальные участвовавшие прислушивались к их разговору, делая вид, что заняты ужином. - Ну, в общем, вчера я… - оттягивая время, он потянулся за соком и, только выпив все до дна, понял, что действительно ужасно хотел пить. – Вчера я…

Рассказ о случившемся до того, как он оставил Чо в кабинете Защиты от темных искусств, прошел довольно гладко, за исключением скомканных объяснений, почему он вообще бросил ее там одну. Но, судя по поощрительно закивавшим лицам, все, похоже, поверили, что он просто не хотел подвергать девушку опасности. А вот в свою импровизацию о том, что произошло после этого, даже он, наверно, сам вряд ли бы поверил. Пару раз он останавливался и всматривался в лица слушающих, ожидая, что вот-вот кто-нибудь возмущенно ткнет в него пальцем и воскликнет, что он всё выдумывает. Хотя, похоже, все настолько привыкли к его приключениям, с которыми он сталкивался в основном в одиночку, что и не думали подозревать его во лжи.

- Тролль?! – в ужасе выпучил глаза Невилл. – В подземелье расхаживал тролль?

- Да-а, - уверяюще протянул Гарри, мысленно стукнув себя по голове за такой полет фантазии. – Не большой правда. Маленький.

- Маленький? – прищурился Симус.

- Ну да, относительно.

- И как это они притащили его сюда? – удивился Дин.

- Главное – утащили ли они его обратно… - прошептал побледневший Невилл и беспокойно оглянулся через плечо.

- Они нарушили правила! Я абсолютно точно в этом уверена, - воскликнула Гермиона, лихорадочно перелистывая записи в блокноте, который всегда носила с собой. – Я должна рассказать обо всем профессору МакГонагалл, она!..

- Нет!

За столом воцарилось молчание – все удивленно смотрели на рукав Гермионы, в который вдруг вцепился поднявшийся вслед за подругой Гарри.

- Я имею в виду… Зачем рассказывать? Мы же все равно победили. Не надо, - замямлил он, взглядом умоляя Гермиону снова сесть.

- И все равно я думаю, мы обязаны обо всем рассказать, - все же сев, сказала она. - Если они знают, как незаметно запустить в школу тролля, это может быть очень опасно. К тому же, нужно убедиться, что они избавились от него.

- Честно говоря, я не совсем уверен, что он был настоящим.

- В каком смысле?

- Ну…

И здесь Гарри с головой окунулся в тему, о которой не имел и малейшего понятия. Возможно, именно поэтому его рассказ о магических иллюзиях получился чуть более складным, чем предыдущий, согласно которому он, поддавшись гриффиндорской интуиции, выследил Нотта и, взяв того в предусмотрительно избитые заложники, пошел на слизеринское подземелье штурмом.

Закончил он свое героическое повествование на том, как попал в целый коридор иллюзий и выбрался оттуда благодаря чистой случайности (поскользнувшись и ударившись головой), а потому легко смог сорвать цепочку с медальоном с шеи Малфоя, который больше ничем не мог защититься.

- То есть Малфой может создавать иллюзии такого высокого уровня? – спросила Гермиона, как всегда пытаясь докопаться до сути, пока остальные восторженно присвистывали, хлопали Гарри по плечу и всячески восхищались.

- Похоже на то, - неуверенно потер затылок Гарри, стараясь не смотреть на нее.

- Поразительно, - глаза Гермионы блеснули, и она вдруг с интересом начала оглядывать уже слегка опустевший стол Слизерина.

Гарри проследил за ее взглядом и обернулся, без сомнения ища того же человека, что и она. Однако Драко по-прежнему не было видно, и Гарри вопросительно посмотрел на Пэнси, которая, словно почувствовав его взгляд, повернулась и с лукавой улыбкой покачала головой.

- В любом случае, я так и не понял, как ты оказался на полу перед нашей гостиной, – многозначительно прочистив горло, спросил отчего-то нахмурившийся Рон, отчего Гермиона, будто опомнившись, вздрогнула и закивала, смотря уже на Гарри

- Я не помню, - честно ляпнул Гарри, как раз пытавшийся без слов, лишь глазами, расспросить Пэнси получше. Осознав, что сказал, он резко обернулся обратно к друзьям.

- Не помнишь? - удивленно переспросил Рон, всматриваясь в глаза не менее удивленного друга.

- Ну да…

Теперь, когда речь зашла об этом, Гарри самому стало интересно, каким образом он очутился у нарисованных ног Полной Дамы. Однако на благо спокойствия его лучших друзей ему следовало бы снова что-нибудь выдумать, а не вот так вот признаваться. Хотя фантазию свою на сегодня он уже исчерпал и вряд ли бы смог придумать что-нибудь вразумительное – вразумительнее тролля, по крайней мере. Потому так было, наверно, даже лучше.

- Может, ты вдруг лишился чувств от усталости, и слизеринцы притащили тебя туда? – Рон задумчиво почесал затылок.

- О, да, - с явным сарказмом «согласилась» Гермиона. – Лишившись медальона, они решили с честью закончить игру и лично принесли Гарри в башню Гриффиндора. Одеялом отчего-то только забыли накрыть.

- Придумай версию получше, - огрызнулся Рон.

- Вот и придумаю. Тут и думать нечего. Гарри просто действительно очень устал, а потому не смог дождаться, пока проснется Полная Дама, которую, ты сам знаешь, разбудить очень сложно, и сам уснул прямо на полу.

- А чего же он тогда не помнит ничего? Гарри, почему ты не помнишь?!

- Наверно, я сильнее ударился головой, чем думал, - удивленно отпрянул он от Рона.

- Ударился, говоришь… - протянул Хагрид, в следующий же миг с неприятным хлюпанием положив на голову Гарри что-то холодное. – Вот, мне всегда от ушибов помогает.

- Что это? - руками он потянулся к странному предмету у себя в волосах, завидев скривившиеся лица Рона и Гермионы.

- Не шевелись! Это драконье мясо, – прогремел Хагрид и опустил свою немалых размеров ладонь сверху, отчего Гарри со всего размаху впечатался лицом в стол. – Ой, прости.

- Ничего, - сдавленно ответил Гарри, с отвращением ощущая, как по виску стекает что-то похожее на драконью кровь. Его снова начало мутить.

- Так говоришь, уделал их там всех? Молодец, я так и знал, что ты со всем справишься! В смысле, - он кинул виноватый взгляд на Рона и Гермиону, - что вы все справитесь.

- Мне просто повезло, - ответил Гарри, осторожно, двумя пальцами, стягивая с головы кусок мяса, который отправился прямо Клыку в пасть.

- Не прибедняйся! – захохотал Хагрид и похлопал его по плечу, снова почти вдавливая в стол.

- Кстати, Гарри ты обещал показать нам медальон, когда мы придем к Хагриду, - не выдержал Рон, который хотел увидеть его еще в Большом зале.

- Да, вот он, - Гарри достал из-под одежды висевший на шее медальон. Он понятия не имел, как тот в итоге очутился у него, но раздумывать об этом с утра, пока на тебя истошно вопит громовещатель, желания не было.

После восхищенных охов и ахов, в основном от Гермионы и Хагрида, медальон наконец-то снова вернулся на свое место.

- Ну, наверно, хватит обо мне. Я так и не слышал, что случилось с вами, ребята, - обратился Гарри к друзьям и, улыбкой поблагодарив Гермиону за в один миг очищенные от крови волосы, потянулся к каменному печенью Хагрида, лишь бы его снова не завалили вопросами.

- Ну, Эрни мне тогда догнать так и не удалось, - начал Рон, тщетно пытаясь размочить печенье в чашке размером с небольшую кастрюлю. – Потому я отправился за Гермионой и Невиллом, но к тому времени, как я добрался до них, все самое интересное закончилось.

- Я уже говорила тебе: ничего интересного и не начиналось. Группу Дина неожиданно обстреляли заклятиями, разбив сквозное зеркало, и заперли в аудитории, которую они проверяли. Я всего лишь помогла им выбраться. К счастью, никто не пострадал. Хотя нет, - Гермиона вдруг странно скривилась, - Лаванда сломала ноготь.

Не удержавшись, Гарри фыркнул, расплескав чай по столу.

- Да, это я помню, - мрачно отозвался Рон, - от этой ужасной потери рыдала она, почему-то повиснув именно у меня на шее.

- А ты не растерялся, так трогательно гладил ее по спине и утешал, - Гермиона состроила фальшиво жалостливое лицо и обхватила за шею Клыка, пытавшегося стянуть у нее с блюдца угощение.

- А что мне было делать? Настоящий мужчина не бросит девушку в беде, - Рон гордо тряхнул головой, однако в его голосе послышалось раздражение.

- Да что ты!

- Ну-ну, Гермиона, - встрял Хагрид. - Рон все правильно сделал.

- Но Хагрид, рыдать из-за какого-то ногтя!

- Гермиона! – вдруг перебил Гарри, боясь стать свидетелем еще одной ссоры.

- Что? – девушка удивленно распахнула глаза.

- Ну… - мысли его лихорадочно метались в попытке что-нибудь придумать. – Как все прошло в пятницу? Со Снейпом.

- О, Гарри, так ты помнишь про мои занятия! Со всеми приготовлениями я так и не успела рассказать, - Гермиона расплылась в улыбке. – А вот кое-кто не удосужился поинтересоваться, как у меня дела с зельеварением.

- Как у тебя могут быть дела… Как всегда, отлично, - пробурчал Рон, яростно впиваясь зубами в только-только начавшее размокать печенье, на что Гермиона оскорбленно вскинула подбородок.

- Ну, так как твое первое занятие? - Гарри снова поспешил перевести разговор в мирное русло, украдкой улыбаясь Хагриду, так же незаметно показавшему ему большой палец.

- Просто потрясающе! – в глазах Гермионы тут же зажглись огоньки. В последнее время это с ней стало случаться гораздо чаще.

- Никогда бы не подумал, что наедине со Снейпом может случиться что-то потрясающее, - улыбнулся Гарри, как вдруг поймал подозрительный взгляд Рона.

- Я всегда знала, что профессор просто гений, но вчера у меня словно глаза раскрылись!

- Неужели! – Гарри попытался скопировать ее энтузиазм и незаметно пнул под столом друга, одними губами говоря «извращенец».

- Да, да! На первом же занятии он научил меня очень сложной технике помешивания зелий, отчего они становятся более эффективными. Я и подумать не могла, что можно вот так отступать от инструкций в книгах.

- Невероятно, - поддержал Гарри, снова пытаясь достать Рона, затрясшегося от бесшумного смеха.

- А еще он был необычно вежлив. На уроках он ведет себя совсем не так. Признаюсь честно, я немного побаивалась заниматься с ним, но все прошло лучше некуда.

- Да, превосходно, - пропуская мимо ушей сказанное, поддакнул Гарри, сверля Рона взглядом, еле скрывая собственный смех за чашкой.

- Гарри, я так рада, что ты меня понимаешь! Наверно, только ты смог бы понять, какой профессор Снейп замечательный мужчина.

В следующую секунду произошло три вещи: до этого внимательно слушавший Хагрид вдруг странно дернулся и наступил взвывшему Клыку на хвост, Рон закашлялся от попавшего не в то горло печенья, а Гарри поперхнулся чаем, почувствовав, как тот пошел через нос.

В голове Гарри тут же заметалось множество мыслей, одна хуже другой. Почему именно он должен был понять нечто подобное? Неужели то, что, мягко говоря, девушки вдруг перестали его привлекать, было так очевидно? И не уж-то только что все это поняли?

- Мужчина? Замечательный? – первым нарушил молчание Рон. – Мне всегда казалось, Снейп из рода летучих мышей.

- Гермиона, не староват ли он для тебя? – смущенно спросил Хагрид.

- О чем вы? Я ничего такого не имела в виду, - щеки Гермионы вспыхнули, и она опустился взгляд. – Я просто хотела сказать, что он не такой уж и плохой. Он даже разрешил мне забрать с собой флакончик вечнопахнущего настоя. Обычно нам ведь нельзя этого делать.

- Как это мило… - язвительно протянул Рон.

- Если ты не умеешь обращаться с девушками, это не значит, что все остальные такие же! - воскликнула Гермиона, вскакивая с места.

- Это кто тут не умеет?! Да это тут при чем вообще?!

- А то ты сам не знаешь! Всё, я ухожу. Хагрид, спасибо за чай, мне нужно идти.

- Это куда же? – не унимался Рон.

- К профессору Флитвику. Он обещал одолжить мне одну книгу. Если ты знаешь, что это такое! – напоследок крикнула она, буквально выбежав за дверь.

- Нет, ну вы слышали! – обернулся к Гарри и Хагриду Рон. – Еще и дверью хлопнула.

- Не серчай ты на нее так, Рон, - Хагрид расплылся в улыбке, еле видной из-за его косматой бороды. - Сегодня же вечером уже и забудете про ссору. Давай, помоги-ка мне лучше кое с чем для завтрашнего занятия.

- А что там у тебя?

- Да вот, надо промыть слизней для стайки моко. Удивительные они создания, буду их завтра третьему курсу показывать.

- Слизней? – на лице Рона отразилось отвращение.

- Понимаю, работенка не очень, но один я, пожалуй, не управлюсь.

- Гарри, давай с нами, - позвал друга Рон, явно в надежде на компанию в неприятном деле.

- Нет, простите, мне тоже нужно идти, - Гарри резко поднялся.

- Куда это? – с подозрением спросил Рон.

- Профессор МакГонагалл попросила зайти к ней сегодня.

- Правда? Зачем?

- Вроде, что-то связанное с прошлой ночью, - быстро соврал он и направился к двери.

- О, раз тебе нужно к Миневре… в смысле к профессору, захвати с собой это, - заулыбавшийся Хагрид полез в сваленную в углу кучу тряпок. – Вот, отдай его профессору.

- Его? – Гарри глупо уставился на бесформенный сверток ткани у себя в курах.

- Это раздражар, - пояснил Хагрид.

- Раздра…кто? – ляпнул Рон, подходя ближе.

- Раздражар, - повторил Хагрид и разворошил ткань, откуда высунулась чья-то усатая мордочка.

- А чего это он у тебя там сидел? И почему у него морда перевязана? – Рон ткнул пальцем в тонкий ремешок.

- Раздражар хоть и похож на милого хорька, но очень вредный. Живет в норах, потому не любит свет, вот я и держал его в темноте. А морду ему развязывать никак нельзя. Он разговаривать умеет.

- Да ну! – изумился Рон. – Зачем ему тогда рот так закрывать, пусть говорит.

- Э, не, - покачал головой лесник. – Я же сказал, что он вредный. Да еще и не шибко умный. В общем, он почти только ругаться и умеет, да так, что и в Кабаньей Голове таких слов не услышишь. В общем, Гарри, отнеси его, пожалуйста, Минерве… в смысле профессору. Только осторожно, смотри, чтобы не вывернулся, это он может.

- А зачем он ей нужен? - не унимался Рон.

- Этого я не знаю, она просто попросила меня найти одного из них. Для занятий, наверно.

- Хорошо, - кивнул Гарри и развернулся. - Хагрид, спасибо за чай. Рон, увидимся.

Он закрыл дверь, и зверек в его руках тут же зашевелился и задрожал. Гарри сильнее прижал его к себе, пытаясь поудобнее взяться за разрозненные тряпки, в которых тот был укутан, и направился к замку. Осенний вечерний ветер охладил его голову и помог успокоиться. Из хижины Хагрида он сбежал не потому, что не хотел возиться со слизнями, и надеялся, что его внезапный уход не был настолько по-детски очевиден. Конечно, никакая МакГонагалл не ждала его сегодня, всё это он выдумал: ему просто нужен был предлог, чтобы уйти и побыть одному. Из реакции друзей он понял, что слова Гермионы не несли в себе никаких намеков. Однако ничто не отменяло тот факт, что первой к нему пришла четкая, бескомпромиссная мысль о том, что он…

«… заинтересован в представителях своего пола», - деликатно подсказал внутренний голос.

Это пугало. Признаться самому себе в наличии проблемы – финальный шаг к ее принятию. В том, что это проблема, у Гарри сомнений не было.

- Черт бы его побрал, - выдохнул Гарри, устало моргнув. Голова снова загудела, словно чугунный котел.

В шею вдруг уткнулось что-то мокрое и холодное – за это время зверек умудрился скользнуть ему под верхнюю мантию, не желая сидеть в куче тряпок. Усы защекотали кожу, и Гарри невольно улыбнулся, поглаживая за маленькими пушистыми ушками.

- И почему тебя раздражаром назвали? – спросил он, стягивая с мохнатой мордочки ремешок.

- Черт бы побрал! – раздался в ответ скрипучий голос.

Гарри удивленно распахнул глаза и, уронив ворох тряпок на землю, отцепил когтистые лапки от мантии, и выставил зверька перед собой.

- И правда разговариваешь, - восхищенно сказал Гарри, заглядывая в серые глазки-бусинки.

- Дурак! – проскрипел раздражар и заметался в его руках, явно стремясь вернуться к теплой шее, к которой до этого приник.

- Чего ругаешься? – удивился Гарри.

- Отвали! – зверь выскользнул и в туже секунду оказался у него на плече.

- Куда! – воскликнул Гарри, пытаясь его поймать.

Но в юркости тот не уступал обычному хорьку. Оббежав два раза по телу надоевшего человека, он спрыгнул на землю и побежал в сторону от ворот замка, к которым они уже почти подошли.

- Подожди! – Гарри потянулся к палочке, но в кармане мантии ничего не оказалось. Растеряно захлопав себя по другим карманам, он увидел, что палочку его в зубах нес всё отдалявшийся раздражар. – Стой, животное!

Гарри кинулся за ним и уже вскоре оказался в колючках какого-то пышно растущего у стен замка кустарника. Стоя на коленях и даже лежа, он пытался поймать мохнатого воришку, но пока получал лишь царапины. Во что превратилась его одежда, он предпочитал не думать.

- Ага! – победно воскликнул Гарри, схватив заверещавший комок шерсти, осыпавший его ругательствами. – А ну иди сюда, - тяжело дыша, сказал он и притянул его к себе, попутно хватая палочку, выпавшую изо рта раздражара от потока ругани. – Теперь ясно, почему тебя так зовут. Противный ты.

- Сам противный! – выкрикнул зверек и замахал лапками в попытке высвободиться.

- Ну раз так… - нахмурился Гарри и достал из кармана ремешок.

Раздражар заметался сильнее, снова выкрикивая обзывательства.

- Вот тебе! – пропыхтел Гарри, наконец нацепив ремешок на морду раздражара после непродолжительного, но отчаянного сопротивления и нескольких новых царапин на руках. – Пойдем, злодей, - буркнул он и выпрямился.

Засунув зверька за пазуху, Гарри взглянул на себя и вздохнул: верхняя мантия, джинсы и ботинки были в грязи и мелких листьях, а кое-где и порваны. Он неуклюже взмахнул палочкой, вспомнив заклинание, которому его научила Гермиона. Окинув себя взглядом еще раз, Гарри лишь снова вздохнул и зашагал обратно к воротам: в больший порядок он себя уже не приведет.

- Мерлиновы мощи, Поттер! Что с Вами случилось? – воскликнула профессор МакГонагалл при виде растрепанного ученика ее факультета.

- Возникли небольшие проблемы по дороге, - ответил Гарри и протянул профессору раздражара. – Вот. Хагрид просил занести.

- О, - только и сказала удивленная МакГонагалл, осторожно беря шевелящего усами хорька.

- И еще, - Гарри вдруг осенила мысль.- Наверно, мне уже давно нужно было отдать медальон, простите, что я…

- Нет, нет, мистер Поттер. Это Ваш приз.

- Приз? – изумился он.

- Вы можете носить его до конца учебного года. Но только в пределах замка и окрестностей, разумеется.

- Ух ты, здорово, - без особого энтузиазма сказал Гарри. – Что ж, тогда я пойду, профессор?

- Да, конечно, - неуверенно протянула она. – Поттер, с Вами точно все в порядке?

- Конечно, - обернулся Гарри.

- Тогда доброй ночи.

- И Вам.

- И не задерживайтесь по пути в гостиную.

Гарри кивнул и снова повернулся, чтобы уйти.

Идя по пустому коридору, он слышал лишь свои собственные шаги, глухо отдававшиеся от стен. Повторяющийся отзвук от твердых подошв вдруг начал укачивать. Погоня за раздражаром быстро дала о себе знать. Если Гарри выглядел так же плохо, как и чувствовал себя, неудивительно, что МакГонагалл разволновалась. Гарри тяжело вздохнул, массируя висок, который болезненно пульсировал, словно в него кто-то воткнул палку.

- Отвратительно выглядишь, - послышался голос где-то впереди.

Гарри поднял взгляд от пола и увидел перед собой Пэнси Паркинсон. Странно, что он не услышал приближающийся звук таких любимых ею высоких каблуков.

- Это так в Слизерине здороваются? – Гарри вымучил полуулыбку.

- Остроумно, - сверкнула глазами Пэнси, накручивая на палец локон отчего-то влажных волос.

- Стараюсь.

- Передо мной можешь не прикидываться. Вот, выпей, - девушка достала что-то из кармана мантии и небрежно кинула в сторону гриффиндорцы, - полегчает.

Инстинкт ловца не подвел, и у Гарри в руках оказался небольшой стеклянный флакончик с бледно-голубой жидкостью.

- Что это?

- Говорю же: выпьешь – станет легче. Хотела отдать еще на ужине, но уж больно за твоим столом неприятная концентрация болванов.

Гарри тут же нахмурился и перевел взгляд с флакона на слизеринку.

- К тебе не относится, - протянула она.

- Тебе не кажется…

- Собираешься пить или нет? – перебила Пэнси. – Или, может, тебе помочь?.. – окинув Гарри многозначительным взглядом, она сделала шаг вперед.

- Не стоит, - Гарри инстинктивно выставил руки вперед.

- Хм! Ну и ладно, - Пэнси гордо вскинула подбородок. – Вечно ему самое лучшее достается, - добавила она и зашагала вперед с явным намерением пройти мимо.

- О чем ты?

- На вот, - не удосужилась ответить она, впихивая ему в руку клочок пергамента. – А надоест или бросит – я к твоим услугам.

С этими словами Пэнси скрылась за поворотом, оставляя Гарри удивленно смотреть ей вслед. Вот стук каблуков окончательно стих, и Гарри поднес флакон к свету горящего прямо над ним факела. Это он сделал скорее просто так, нежели с целью распознать опасное зелье: все равно он почти ничего в этом не смыслил. Всё, что он увидел, это кристально чистую жидкость без примесей и осадка. Гарри пожал плечами, откупорил пробку и выпил все одним глотком. По телу тут же начала разливаться приятная теплота, сошедшая на нет у кончиков пальцев; монотонное гудение в голове, мучившее его с момента пробуждения, исчезло, забирая с собой и боль в виске.

«Неплохо».

Почувствовав себя намного лучше, Гарри сунул опустевший флакон в карман и принялся за второе приобретение. При более внимательном рассмотрении оказалось, что в его руках был никакой не клочок, а приятный на ощупь, явно безумно дорогой пергамент специально для писем с причудливым вензелем сверху, просто Пэнси, похоже, не особенно заботилась о его сохранности, потому он был слегка помят, до этого прочитан и свернут как попало. На таком пергаменте Гарри ожидал увидеть как минимум приглашение на чай к какому-нибудь герцогу, однако увидел лишь «_Четвертая дверь слева от Бориса Удивленного. 21.00. Ночной бриз_». Ни подписи, ни каких-либо других опознавательных знаков, кроме вензеля, больше похожего на обычное украшение.

- Слева от Бориса Удивленного… - проговорил он вслух и сдвинул брови.

Четвертая дверь слева от статуи этого эксцентричного колдуна вела в ванну старост. Кто бы ждал его там в такое время? Хотя нет. Если учесть, от кого он получил послание в руки, вывод напрашивался сам собой.

Гарри присмотрелся к полупрозрачному вензелю и вдруг вспомнил, где раньше его видел – на дверце шкафчика в раздевалке. Теперь сомнений в личности адресанта не было. Гарри аккуратно сложил пергамент и, положив его в карман, направился было вперед, в сторону лестницы, ведущей наверх, как вдруг остановился. На долю секунды к нему пришла мысль разочаровать одного самоуверенного слизеринца, но он быстро отмел эту идею хотя бы потому, что один из его вчерашних вопросов так и остался неотвеченным.


	9. Chapter 9

Глава 9. Пена

Гарри приподнял руку и посмотрел на часы. Вернее туда, где они должны были быть. Мантия-невидимка была такой невесомой, что он часто забывал, что вообще носил ее. Посмотрев на часы уже под мантией, он удостоверился, что опоздал. Изначальным планом было постараться прийти еще позже, но спускаться от своей башни, куда он возвращался за мантией, до пятого этажа еще медленнее он просто не мог.

Оглянувший напоследок по сторонам, он прошептал «ночной бриз», и дверь перед ним медленно и бесшумно отворилась, впуская его в самую прекрасную во всем замке ванную. Здесь он не был уже очень давно, а потому с удовольствием втянул в себя приятный фруктовый запах. Ванна-бассейн посреди комнаты была почти доверху наполнена водой, на поверхности которой, радостно переливаясь, изредка лопались пузырьки пены, издававшие при этом тихий переливчатый звон.

«С прошлого раза здесь явно появилось что-то новенькое», - сделал мысленную заметку Гарри.

Однако к приглушенному перезвону примешивался еще какой-то звук, и лишь зайдя в комнату полностью, осторожно прикрыв за собой дверь, Гарри увидел его источник – свою старую знакомую, изображенную мозаикой на одном из окон. Сегодня русалка не сидела, как обычно, на своем камне, а весело кружила в самом низу окна, мурлыча что-то на диковинном языке. Говорила она не сама с собой – это Гарри понял, услышав второй, более низкий голос. Только сейчас он заметил, что в наполненной до краев ванне, облокотившись о бортик, находился человек: пушистая пена не сразу выдавала его присутствие. На миг к Гарри пришла мысль, что это был тритон, слишком беззаботно и бегло он разговаривал с русалкой, издавая те же убаюкивающие, словно урчание кошки, звуки.

Очень медленно Гарри подошел к огромной ванне, поближе к диковинному существу, и вдруг охнул. Испуганно он зажал рот рукой, но поздно – серые глаза уже пристально смотрели на него, вернее, на то место, где он находился, ведь мантия скрывала его присутствие.

- Нехорошо подслушивать чужие разговоры, - раздался голос с легкой хрипотцой. – Гарри.  
>- Откуда ты знаешь мое имя? – выпалил Гарри.<p>

«Тритон» удивленно приподнял бровь, что придало его лицу до боли знакомое выражение.

- Издеваешься? – поинтересовался он, полностью поворачивая к нему голову.

Гарри застыл, всматриваясь в знакомые черты. Как он сразу не узнал, ведь был в курсе, кто ждал его здесь? Хотя Малфой действительно не был похож на самого себя. Или лучше сказать, не похож на того, каким предстает перед всей школой? В последнее время волосы Драко заметно отрасли, но он всегда лентой завязывал их сзади в тонкий хвост, оставляя более короткие пряди свободными, что создавало иллюзию его прежней прически. Гарри никогда не обращал на это особенного внимания, но сейчас струящиеся ниже плеч серебристые волосы сделали знакомое лицо почти неузнаваемым с первого раза. Раскрасневшиеся от горячей воды щеки тоже сделали свое дело, ведь семейство Малфоев отличала еще и аристократичная бледность. Да и что было с голосом?

- Знаешь ли, не очень-то это приятно разговаривать с пустым местом, особенно если оно молчит, - перебил его мысли этот самый голос. – Сними уже свою простыню, или я подумаю, что ты на меня глазеешь.

Гарри тут же в негодовании скинул с себя мантию. Ни на кого он не глазел! И вообще…

- Это не простыня, - буркнул он, сверкая глазами.

Драко усмехнулся и, повернув голову к русалке, что-то проговорил. Та звонко хихикнула и защебетала что-то в ответ, согласно кивая.

- Эй! Что ты ей сказал? – возмутился Гарри, импульсивно делая шаг вперед.  
>- Что ты милый, когда ворчишь.<br>- Н-неправда! - Гарри вспыхнул румянцем и отвел взгляд.

Драко хохотнул и снова обратился к русалке, на этот раз более вкрадчиво, на что она странно улыбнулась.

- Ну хватит вам, - не выдержал Гарри, снова поворачиваясь к парочке.  
>- Извини. Это действительно невежливо, - к удивлению согласился Малфой.<p>

Он снова облокотился о бортик и установил взгляд на Гарри. Тот, не зная куда деться, сел на одну из деревянных лавок, стоявшую поблизости, и начал увлеченно складывать мантию.

- Откуда ты знаешь его? – наконец не выдержал он молчания.  
>- Кого?<br>- Язык русалок.  
>- Бабушка научила.<br>- Бабушка? – Гарри поднял на Драко удивленный взгляд.  
>- Да, Поттер, бабушка. Даже у меня она есть. Была.<br>- Извини.  
>- Не страшно.<br>- Мне казалось, русалки разговаривают совсем по-другому. Вернее, я ведь слышал, как они разговаривают. Под водой звучат, как обычные люди, а на поверхности скрипят, как пенопластом по стеклу.  
>- Пено…чем?<br>- Неважно. Главное, звук не из приятных.  
>- Это наши шотландские русалки. Живут в холодных водах, застыли на уровне дикарей, потому и язык такой. Эта же, - он кивнул в сторону его внимательно слушающей собеседницы, - из Средиземного моря. Вернее, она, конечно, не живая, но, работая, мастер вкладывал в нее именно такую душу.<br>- Душу? Ты знаешь, как создаются живые картины? – изумился Гарри, инстинктивно подаваясь туловищем вперед.  
>- Нет. Кроме самих мастеров, никто знает, как это делается.<br>- Ясно, - в его голосе послышались нотки разочарования.  
>- Как самочувствие сегодня? - сменил тему Драко.<br>- Сейчас намного лучше благодаря чему-то отсюда, - улыбнулся Гарри и достал из кармана пустой флакончик.  
>- Сегодня он спас не только твою жизнь, - ухмыльнулся Малфой.<p>

Раздался тихий всплеск воды – Драко убрал руки с бортика и, повернувшись, прислонился к нему спиной, расставляя руки в стороны. На правой Гарри заметил толстый кожаный браслет.

- Не хочешь присоединиться? – предложил он, чуть повернув голову и приоткрыв один глаз.  
>- Нет, спасибо, - неуверенно отказался Гарри.<p>

Драко сморщил нос.

- Даже не примешь ванну перед сном?

Русалка позади него захихикала и завертела хвостом. Гарри оглянулся на нее и снова посмотрел на воздушную пену, наполовину покрывавшую горячую душистую воду.

- Ну же, я здесь много чего намешал, в ванне лучше ты еще не был.

Гарри потянулся расстегнуть молнию на толстовке, но, взявшись за собачку, остановился и глянул на Малфоя. Тот хмыкнул и отвернулся.

- Ладно. Не буду смотреть.

Гарри быстро скинул с себя одежду и, отчего-то не найдя нигде полотенца, в которое можно было завернуться пониже талии, решил залезть в ванну там, где было побольше пены.

Погрузившись в воду, он чуть не застонал от удовольствия. На вид самая обычная вода непривычно мягко обволакивала тело и заглушала пощипывание от мелких царапин, которые ему оставил раздражар. Он захотел прислониться к бортику так же, как Малфой, но вдруг уперся во что-то спиной. С четвертого курса здесь изменились не только пузыри, в стенках ванны на разной глубине появились удобные сидения-выступы, видимо, для тех, кому надоедало болтаться в бассейне глубиной по грудь. Умостившись на выступе, Гарри блаженно закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь приятно позвякивавшими в полной тишине пузырьками.

- Ну, что я говорил? – раздался голос Драко. – Нравится?

Гарри лишь улыбнулся и кивнул.

- Странно как-то, - после небольшой паузы продолжил Драко, - я думал, будет дальше.  
>- Что?<br>- Расстояние между нами. Думал, ты сядешь в дальний конец.  
>- С чего бы? – притворно-небрежно спросил Гарри, не желая признаваться, что первой мыслью было сесть именно туда.<br>- То есть ты не против, – раздался тихий всплеск воды, - если я подплыву поближе?

Последнее слово Малфой сказал Гарри в самое ухо, отчего тот тут же распахнул глаза.

- Нет, - быстро взял себя в руки Гарри.  
>- Отлично, - сказал Драко и сел рядом на выступ уровнем чуть выше.<p>

Теперь тишина для Гарри была уже не такой умиротворяющей. Наоборот, с ней возросло напряжение.

- Почему тебя сегодня не было на ужине? – спросил он первое, что пришло на ум.  
>- Пришлось рано встать, чтобы привести гостиную в прежний вид, а потом я снова заснул.<br>- Неужели уборкой занимался? – поинтересовался Гарри с язвительным любопытством.  
>- Не смеши, - ответил Драко, потягиваясь. – Контролировал остальных.<br>- Прошу прощения, Ваше Высочество, - с издевкой отозвался Гарри. Таким тоном с Малфоем разговаривать было явно легче.  
>- Я подумаю, плебей, - усмехнулся Драко. – А ты ждал меня?<br>- Вот еще.  
>- Мне казалось, ты захочешь извиниться.<br>- За что это? – Гарри поднял на него удивленный взгляд.  
>- Хотя бы за то, что ты чуть не задел мое самолюбие, отключившись прямо в моих руках.<p>

Гарри быстро отвел взгляд и нахмурился.

- Нравится носить его? – после минутного молчания неожиданно спросил Драко, на ладони подняв над водой медальон, висевший на груди Гарри.  
>- Не сказал бы.<br>- Правда? Почему же?  
>- Не вижу в этом ничего особенного. Обычный старый кусок серебра, еще и тяжелый.<p>

Драко вдруг расхохотался, и русалка за его спиной встрепенулась и замахала хвостом.

- Чего смешного?  
>- Ты невероятен, - глаза Драко странно блеснули.<br>- Что я такого сказал?  
>- Скоро сам все поймешь. И поблагодаришь меня за то, что отдал его тебе.<br>- Если ты об очередном признании всей школой, то спасибо, конечно, но мне оно не нужно.  
>- В любом случае ты мне кое-что должен, - вкрадчиво почти прошептал Драко.<br>- Черт, Малфой, ты слишком близко! - отпрянул от него Гарри. - Я и так до сих пор не могу поверить, что сижу с тобой в одной ванне!  
>- О… - протянул Драко. - Помнится, ночью ты был очень не против.<br>- Забудь об этом! Я вообще не за этим сюда пришел.  
>- А за чем же? - светлая бровь изогнулась удивленной дугой.<br>- Спросить, почему ты все это делаешь, - Гарри твердо посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.  
>- Вопросы, начинающиеся с «почему», всегда волнуют людей больше всего, - чуть склонив голову на бок, ответил Драко. – Только не все понимают, что иногда вещи происходят просто так.<br>- Ничего не происходит просто так.  
>- Это ты так думаешь.<br>- То есть просто так ты зачаровал весь класс и дал мне тот галлеон, просто так ты подсел ко мне в библиотеке и удостоверился, что я приду, просто так я в итоге оказался на этой вашей оргии…  
>- …как грубо…<br>- …просто так ты опоил меня какой-то дрянью и заставил идти за собой и просто так затащил в тот… тот… не знаю, чулан, или что это было… Просто так я в итоге оказался лежащим у входа в свою гостиную, где меня и нашли друзья. Так, да?  
>- У входа в гостиную?<br>- Да, черт возьми, чего ты так удивляешься!  
>- Ну, потому что лично я оставил тебя лежать у входа в подземелье, - задумчиво протянул Малфой.<br>- Что?! Ты бросил меня там?  
>- Ну да, - безразлично ответил Драко, вдруг заинтересовавшись собственным ногтем.<br>- Ну и сволочь же ты! – выпалил Гарри и, зачерпнув как следует руками, брызнул водой прямо Малфою в лицо, замочив при этом голову.

Очень медленно Драко вытер глаза и, подозрительно прищурившись, поймал разъяренный взгляд зеленых глаз.

- Ах ты чертов гриф! – вскликнул он и окатил Гарри водой. – Ты же мне волосы намочил!  
>- Не растаешь! – выкрикнул тот и снова обдал его водой.<br>- Ну погоди у меня!

Драко накинулся на Гарри и попытался окунуть его в воду с головой, но тот вовремя отскочил – слизеринец промахнулся и шлепнулся на воду сам. Вымокнув окончательно, он, почти рыча, медленно убрал мокрую прядь с глаз и кинулся на показавшего ему язык Гарри. Еще одна попытка, ожесточенное водное сражение, две победы и два поражения, и они оба, позабыв, с чего вообще всё началось, устало откинулись на бортик, смеясь и глотая ртом воздух.

- Я победил, - изможденно поднял руку вверх Драко.  
>- Мечтай, - тяжело дыша, отозвался Гарри, опустив его руку вниз. – Последний раунд был за мной – того три.<br>- Я просто уже давно тут плаваю – слишком расслабился, - Драко наигранно бессильно подпер ладонью подбородок.  
>- Тяжела жизнь старосты, ничего не скажешь, - устало вздохнул Гарри, чувствуя, что сегодня такое водное приключение было явно лишним<p>

- Сарказм? – светлая бровь поползла вверх.  
>- Еще бы.<br>- Знаешь, для нас с Пэнси всего какая-то ванна – малая плата за то, что мы делаем.

Гарри вдруг мысленно вернулся в коридор, где встретил Пэнси. Тогда он удивился, что кончики ее волос были мокрыми, а теперь стало ясно, отчего.

- Она была здесь с тобой?  
>- Да, как обычно.<p>

Гарри опустил голову на руки и ничего не ответил. Вокруг вновь стало тихо, и даже звон пузырьков начал сходить на нет. Шли минуты, и тишину лишь изредка нарушала русалка, то мурлыча себе под нос какую-то песню, то просто кружа вокруг своего камня.

До этого также бездвижный Драко вдруг пошевелился, замутив воду.

- Ревнуешь? – тихо спросил он, смотря в потолок.  
>- Иногда Дамблдор гладит по голове какого-нибудь младшекурсника в очках, и мне вдруг хочется снова стать младше. А еще Рон стал проводить больше времени с Гермионой, став старостой. Ядвига вообще предпочитает мне общество школьных сов. А еще, знаешь, раньше в моем сливочном пиве от мадам Розмерты было больше сладкой пены, пока не появился этот…<br>- Я спрашивал не о таких общих вещах.

Гарри снова ничего не ответил, лишь поудобнее умостил голову на руках.

- Вчера я уже спрашивал это у тебя; тогда ты ответил довольно четко.  
>- Вчера я много чего сделал. Всё из-за тебя, - голос Гарри звучал приглушенно: он всё еще прижимался щекой к рукам.<br>- То есть, получается, из-за меня этой ночью ты высмеял такой вопрос, а сегодня не знаешь, что ответить? Какая у тебя интересная логика, она мне…  
>- Черт возьми, Малфой, отстань от меня! – резко перебил Гарри, подымая голову, но все еще смотря вниз, прямо перед собой. – Что ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе ответил?<br>- Я просто…  
>- Хватит уже! Что ты пытаешься сделать со мной? – его дыхание вдруг снова сбилось. - Я зачем сюда пришел? Зачем я пришел к тебе вчера? Чтобы узнать, какого черта тебе от меня нужно, а вместо этого я оказываюсь под тобой на диване или ребячусь с тобой в ванне, как какой-то… какой-то… я не знаю!<br>- Послушай, - Драко медленно придвинулся ближе.  
>- Не приближайся так ко мне! – Гарри, развернувшись, вытянул перед собой руку. – Так легко было тебя ненавидеть, а что теперь? За несколько дней ты, делая непонятно что, просто взял и всё испортил.<br>- А что если я скажу, что намеренно хотел испортить нашу с тобой «идиллию»? – Драко вынул руку из воды и осторожно взял Гарри за запястье.

Несколько секунд был слышен лишь звук падающих на воду капель.

- Зачем? – Гарри не отрывал взгляда от их сомкнутых рук.  
>- Поверишь, если скажу, что все шесть лет переживал о том, как плохо повел себя в поезде в наш первый год?<br>- Нет.  
>- И правильно. Потому что я до сих пор уверен, что в моей компании тебе было бы куда лучше.<br>- Послушай, - Гарри резко поднял на него сердитый взгляд, - я не об этом сейчас го…  
>- Зато я об этом, - Драко уверенно сделал шаг вперед.<br>- Ты слишком близко.  
>- Близко? – мягко спросил Драко, расплываясь в странной улыбке. – Нет.<p>

Свободной рукой он обхватил Гарри за талию и прижал к себе, при этом сжимая пальцы, все еще обхватывавшие его запястье.

- Нет, вот это называется близко, - прошептал он ему в самое ухо.  
>- Перестань, - только и смог выдавить из себя Гарри, чувствуя, как отчего-то стало жарко, несмотря на идеальную температуру воды.<br>- Не хочу, - услышал он простой ответ, уверенный, что Малфой улыбнулся.

Рука Драко медленно заскользила вверх, а затем снова низ, пока не опустилась с крестцу и надавила.

- Что это у нас здесь? – спросил он внезапно залившегося краской Гарри.  
>- Не… издевайся, - тяжело задышал он, пытаясь подавить естественную реакцию.<p>

Слишком естественную.

В догадке он распахнул глаза и попытался вырваться, но Драко, до этого крепко державший его, просунул между его ног свою, и возмущение Гарри закончилось неожиданно вырвавшимся на выдохе стоном.

- Ты снова это сделал, - выговорил он, цепляясь за державшую его руку и утыкаясь лбом в плечо слизеринца.  
>- Что? – невинно поинтересовался тот.<br>- Снова меня опоил, - Гарри тщетно пытался дышать ровно, но близость, которую ему насильно навязали, этому только мешала. – То… голубое…  
>- А ты снова попался, - улыбнулся Драко за мгновение до того, как его губы коснулись шеи загнанного в угол.<br>- Это нечестно, - еле слышно сказал Гарри.  
>- Я никогда не действую честно, тебе ли не знать, - Драко вновь двинул ногой, вызывая сдавленный вздох.<br>- Зачем… зачем ты всё это делаешь?..  
>- Ты сам заставил меня.<br>- О чем ты?

Драко притянул до этого обездвиженную крепкой хваткой руку к своей груди и отпустил. Гарри, удивленный и ответом, и действием, поднял голову и посмотрел ему в глаза.

- Скажи, ты помнишь наш с тобой первый поцелуй? Поразительно, - он вдруг усмехнулся, - у нас их было уже несколько.

Гарри кивнул, пропустив мимо ушей последнее:

- Да.  
>- Тогда ты понимаешь, что сам виноват, - сказал Драко и накрыл его губы своими.<p>

Освобожденной рукой Гарри протестующе уперся ему в грудь, однако другая продолжала цепляться за его предплечье, будто весь он разделился надвое.

Драко не спешил заходить далеко, потому быстро оставил попытки разомкнуть его губы. Вместо этого он, украдкой улыбнувшись, с протяжным чмоком поцеловал его в подбородок, чуть сбоку. Он почувствовал, как по телу Гарри пошла дрожь, а рука, пытавшаяся его оттолкнуть, обмякла.

- Смотри, - прошептал он, обдав горячим дыханием его шею, - я уже знаю, как сделать тебе приятно.  
>- Проиграй мне в квиддич – вот это будет приятно.<br>- Не обманывай себя.  
>- Это всё от той дряни, - ответил Гарри, пытаясь увернуться от нового поцелуя, уже с другой стороны.<br>- Мне кажется, ты меня недооцениваешь.

Драко резко развернул не успевшего удивиться Гарри к себе спиной и прижал его к бортику, придавив оба запястья. Медальон жалобно зазвенел, стукнувшись о плитку.

- Скажи, - промурлыкал он ему на ухо, - тебе не кажется, что ты вдруг стал непривычно слаб?

Гарри лишь раздраженно сжал зубы.

- Мой небольшой подарок, что тебе передали, не похож на то, что ты попробовал вчера. Чувствуешь, как слабость вдруг начала разливаться по телу? Мне пришлось потерпеть, пока сюрприз подействует. А теперь, - Драко мягко прикусил кожу на его шее, - чувствуешь, как по коже вдруг побежали мурашки?  
>- Прекрати, - выдохнул Гарри, ощущая все то, о чем говорил Малфой.<br>- О, нет, нет. Осталось самое интересное.

Драко отпустил одно запястье, его ладонь неспешно заскользила вдоль руки Гарри до плеча, по спине к талии под водой, пока не остановилась на дрогнувшем от прикосновения животе.

- Если забыть о том, что оно еще и унесло с собой твою боль… Кроме усталости, зелье не насылает ничего, - шепнул он Гарри на ухо и медленно опустил руку ниже.

Гарри вздрогнул и, всхлипнув, опустил голову на свободную руку.

- Не делай вид, что тебе не нравится, - сладко протянул Драко, задвигав рукой.

Гарри ничего не ответил, отчасти оттого, что сил оставалось только на то, чтобы стоять, отчасти оттого, что ему нечего было ответить. Каждое движение руки Драко теплой волной разливалось по телу, а у воды, которая вначале так приятно обволакивала тело, теперь открылось и другое назначение, и да, как же ему это нравилось. Но он не собирался возвещать об этом к радости Малфоя, реакция его тела и так выдавала его с головой.

Гарри старался убедить себя, что это всё оттого, что ещё никто и никогда…

- Скажи, - вкрадчиво прошептал Драко, - ты когда-нибудь делал это сам с собой?

Щеки Гарри невольно вспыхнули – хорошо, что лица его сейчас не было видно.

Движения руки Малфоя начали замедляться:

- Я задал тебе вопрос. Ты не хочешь ответить? – его ладонь окончательно остановилась.

В ответ Драко услышал неясное бормотание.

- Если ты хочешь, чтобы я продолжил, скажи нормально. Кстати, ты ведь хочешь?

Гарри молча кивнул, пряча лицо.

- Тогда отвечай. Мне ведь интересно, - было слышно, как Малфой улыбается. – Вдруг тебе нравится делать это как-то по-особенному.  
>- Пусть… она…<br>- Что-что?  
>- Пусть она денется уже куда-нибудь! – из последних сил воскликнул Гарри, махнув кистью в сторону русалки.<p>

До этого внимательно наблюдая, та встрепенулась и юркнула за свой камень. Драко усмехнулся и что-то проговорил. Русалка, украдкой выглянувшая из-за камня, надула губы и переплыла в мозаику самого дальнего окна, спрятавшись в изображенных на ней водорослях.

- Так лучше?  
>- Да.<br>- И что же ты мне ответишь?  
>- Уже ответил.<p>

Драко задумался, но через пару секунд его лицо просветлело.

- Какие туманные аллегории… - протянул он. – С такими место в Рейвенкло.  
>- Как это шляпа не учла… мой талант? – еле ворочая языком от насланной на него усталости, съязвил Гарри.<br>- Кстати, насчет Рейвенкло...

Малфой обхватил Гарри за талию и развернул к себе лицом, усаживая на один из выступов. Гарри поднял на него затуманенный взгляд.

- Эта Чанг успела показать тебе…  
>- …показать мне?..<br>-… на что способны девушки ее факультета? – Драко мягко прикусил покрывшуюся мурашками шею.  
>- Не понима… а!<p>

Гарри вздрогнул, ощутив, как ладонь Драко снова обхватила его внизу. Тело подалось назад, и бортик больно впился в спину.

- Поставлю вопрос по-другому, - Драко чуть отстранился, - по твоей милости Чанг уже не девочка?

Гарри изумленно распахнул глаза.

- Что?  
>- Её подружка так и не научилась хранить тайны, - серые глаза хитро блеснули.<br>- Ну так что? – спросил Драко Гарри на ухо.

Его рука медленно задвигалась вверх-вниз. Гарри всхлипнул и уронил голову ему на плечо.

- Это… был… не я.

Драко резко оттолкнул обмякшего в его руках Гарри.

- Хорошо, - сказал он, и Гарри поймал мокрый поцелуй на своих губах. Не похожий на остальные, он заставлял подчиняться. И Гарри вдруг почувствовал, что ему это нравится. Нравится чувствовать себя в чьих-то руках. Несмотря на свою внешность, Драко излучал что-то властное, что влекло его к нему всё это время. Гарри никогда не верил, что кто-то будет способен полюбить его, но эта любовь и не была ему нужна. Всё, что ему хотелось, это быть нужным, и подарить кому-то власть над собой казалось верным средством, чтобы этого достичь.

И, собрав оставшиеся силы, он обнял Драко за шею, притягивая к себе, лишь бы соприкоснуться телами полностью, почувствовать чужое тепло и желание.

Драко отстранился первым.

- Сколько в тебе ещё сюрпризов, Поттер?.. – выдохнул он, смотря в зеленые глаза.  
>- Будет время узнать, - тихо отозвался Гарри, следя за тем, как его ладонь медленно скользит по груди Малфоя.<br>- Тут ты прав, - резко бросил Драко.

Он смахнул с себя его руку и вновь развернул его к себе спиной.

- Могу принять это за возбуждение? – спросил Гарри, устало цепляясь за бортик.  
>- Вполне.<p>

Драко согнул ногу Гарри и поставил коленом на один из выступов.

- И на твоем месте… - Драко сделал загадочную паузу.

Гарри приподнял голову и попытался обернуться, как вдруг изумленно вздохнул.

-… я бы не шутил со мной сейчас, - закончил Драко, медленно продвигая палец дальше.  
>- Я… не… - Гарри хватал ртом воздух, боясь пошевелиться.<br>- Знаешь, - склонившись к нему, прошептал Драко, - я мог бы сделать все намного быстрее парой заклинаний, но я так не хочу бросать тебя одного и идти за палочкой.

Драко очертил мокрую дорожку от его шеи до мочки уха, задевая серебряную цепочку.

- К тому же, - продолжил он, добавляя средний палец, - так первый раз совсем не запомнится.

Заглушив последнее, Гарри вскрикнул от неожиданности и боли.

- Прости, я слишком долго терпел, - Драко успокаивающе поцеловал дрожавшее плечо. – Еще немного, - начал приговаривать он, с каждым словом целуя шею или спину, - скоро будет хорошо.

Гарри всхлипнул, почувствовав, как пальцы раздвинулись в стороны.

Несмотря на собственное желание, он мечтал всё это прекратить. Но сил хватало лишь на борьбу со сбившимся дыханием и скользким бортиком.

Но вдруг всё кончилось само собой. Чуждое чувство заполненности исчезло. Гарри почти благодарно откинулся назад, склонив затылок на плечо Малфоя. Тут же он почувствовал, как руки ласково обхватывают его грудь, беспорядочно скользя вниз и обратно, а на шее загорается новый поцелуй.

- Прости, - донесся до него, будто сквозь вату, хриплый голос.

В который раз его бесцеремонно толкнули в бортик.

- Не хочу, чтобы ты ненавидел меня после этого, - услышал он словно напоследок и вскрикнул от рези во всем теле.

Драко прижал его ослабшее тело, не давая упасть – вырваться у него точно не хватило бы сил. С каждым новым разом Гарри не сдерживал всхлипы, страшась мысли о том, что было бы, если бы не зачарованная вода.

Словно вспомнив о всхлипывавшем Гарри, Драко опустил руку вниз, скользнув по напряженному в спазмах животу.

Очень медленно молящие всхлипы сменились чем-то другим – ещё не стоны, но уже и не мольба отпустить.

Драко почувствовал, как еле заметно, до этого напряженные бедра расслабились, и Гарри по своей воле поймал ритм и вдруг сам повернул их так, что в следующий миг вскрикнул. От наслаждения. Наслаждения, эхом отразившегося от стен.

- Невероятный… - выдохнул Драко ему в плечо и подстроился под нужный угол, ловя каждый новый сладкий звук.

Сквозь стоны и тяжелое дыхание он вдруг четко различил:

- Быстрее.

«Гадёныш».

Драко оперся руками о бортик, чтобы выполнить озвученное желание. Стоны Гарри были заразительными, и больше он не мог сдерживать свои, опаляя дрожащее от возбуждения плечо хриплым дыханием.

Ещё раз, и он почувствовал, как Гарри сжался, срывая с его губ резкий всхлип.

В последний момент он успел подхватить соскользнувшего с выступа Гарри и прижал его к себе. Его зеленые глаза были полуоткрыты, а руки капризно обхватили шею.

- Поттер, - тяжело дыша, сказал Драко, - мы так утонем.  
>- Все равно…<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Глава 10. У мадам Паддифут

Гарри никогда не понимал, отчего у людей на лице иногда сияла улыбка, которую, как ни старайся, невозможно было подавить. Но сейчас ответ был прост. Заставить улыбаться могло всё вокруг. То, как красиво его почти прозрачная мантия-невидимка переливалась изнутри в лунном свете, то, как сонная Полная Дама не могла понять, кому только что открыла вход, даже то, что ему, несмотря на все усилия, не удалось открыть дверь своей комнаты бесшумно. Скрип, помноженный на почти полную тишину, показался чересчур громким.

- Чего это ты такой счастливый? – раздался шепот Рона, стоило Гарри приблизиться к своей кровати.  
>- Тише, остальных разбудишь! – с улыбкой шикнул на него Гарри.<br>- Где ты был всё это время? – Рон лишь отмахнулся. - Всё у МакГонагалл?  
>- Да, - беззаботно ответил Гарри и потянулся за пижамой.<br>- Что ты делал у нее так долго? – удивился Рон.  
>- Выслушивал, какая это честь для факультета, что мы победили, ел ее печенье и гонялся за раздражаром. Ушлый оказался зверь, - блаженно добавил он, накрываясь одеялом.<br>- Жуткий выдался вечерок.  
>- Не сказал бы, - растянулся в очередной улыбке Гарри. – Всё было не так уж и плохо.<p>

Он закрыл глаза и мысленно вернулся в ванную старост минут на сорок назад.

- Эй, - снова, как наяву, услышал он хриплый голос Драко. – Ты ведь не собираешься спать на мне?  
>- А что если да? – невинно спросил Гарри, приоткрыв один глаз и поудобнее умостив спину на груди у Малфоя.<br>- Осторожнее, больно же! Я тут в бортик упираюсь.  
>- Совсем недавно моя такая проблема тебя не сильно беспокоила.<br>- Да вот ещё, - надменно отозвался Драко.  
>- Вот и мой тебе ответ такой же, - лениво протянул Гарри, снова закрывая глаза.<br>- Утоплю.

Гарри лишь усмехнулся и снова заерзал, уже назло.

- Я не шучу, - пригрозил Драко.  
>- Куда тебе… Ты же не умеешь.<br>- Ну всё…  
>- Эй, Драко? – вдруг спросил Гарри.<br>- М?  
>- Что у тебя голосом? Хрипишь, будто рассерженный гиппогриф.<br>- Однако этот мальчик не только выжил, но ещё и мастер сравнений.  
>- А все-таки? – Гарри повернул голову и поднял на Малфоя любопытный взгляд.<br>- Сорвал, пока объяснял всем по сто раз, куда что девать.  
>- Это ты про сегодняшнюю уборку в гостиной?<p>

Драко кивнул.

- Почему не позвали эльфов?  
>- Пришлось бы звать нескольких, а суббота у них - самый занятой день. Если бы Флитвик кого-то недосчитался, пришлось бы многое объяснять.<br>- Продуманно.  
>- Ты даже не представляешь как.<br>- Куда мне… - улыбнулся Гарри и снова отвернулся, уложив голову на грудь Малфоя.  
>- Теперь моя очередь.<br>- В каком смысле?  
>- Вопросы задавать, - пояснил Драко.<p>

С еле слышным всплеском он поднял руку из воды и провел пальцами по красноватым царапинам у Гарри на шее и лице.

- Откуда они? Вчера их точно не было.  
>- А ты умудрился рассмотреть?<br>- Не сказать, что особо пытался, - протянул Драко, - просто я очень внимательный. Так откуда?  
>- Один знакомый раздражар подарил.<p>

Драко удивленно вскинул бровь.

- Раздражар? Их нечасто встретишь. Когда только успел?  
>- Когда меньше всего ожидал.<br>- Прекрасный ответ, - фыркнул Драко.  
>- Прости, - Гарри взял его ладонь в свою руку и погладил большим пальцем. – Перед тем, как пришел сюда. Хагрид передал его МакГонагалл.<br>- Зачем он ей?  
>- Без понятия. Моя очередь?<br>- Ну давай.  
>- Что это у тебя? – Гарри поднял руку Драко на уровень глаз.<br>- Рука. Моя. Правая. Какие еще детали тебя интересуют?  
>- Я не об этом, - раздраженно цокнул языком Гарри. – Что это? – пальцем свободной руки он указал на кожаный браслет на запястье.<br>- Браслет.  
>- Как ни странно, это я сразу понял.<br>- И в чем вопрос? – шутливо спросил Драко.  
>- Я никогда его у тебя не видел. И по стилю тебе не подходит.<br>- Неужели? – рассмеялся Малфоя. – А что же мне тогда подходит?  
>- Ну… - Гарри задумался. – Что-то очень дорогое, древнее и… серебряное.<br>- Вот как? В следующий раз учту.  
>- Ты так и не ответил.<br>- Не хочу.  
>- Почему? – Гарри резко повернулся и теперь с любопытством смотрел прямо в серые глаза. – Это что-то магическое? Опасное?<br>- Может быть, - улыбнулся Драко при виде возбужденного блеска в зеленых глазах.  
>- Расскажи, - Гарри упрямо сжимал его запястье.<br>- Как-нибудь в следующий раз.  
>- Сейчас, - нахмурился Гарри.<br>- Я смотрю, ты снова полон сил?

На лице Гарри вдруг отразилась сначала озадаченность, потом удивление; он будто прислушался к самому себе.

- Кажется… да, - неуверенно протянул он.  
>- Тогда иди сюда.<p>

Драко запустил свободную руку в его волосы и потянул к себе за легким поцелуем.

Лёжа в своей теплой, чистой постели, Гарри снова расплылся в улыбке, он почти не слышал, что Рон активно нашептывал ему откуда-то справа.

-…и, мало того, после всего я был просто весь в этой жуткой слизи, а Хагриду хоть бы что. Естественно, я сразу направился в ванну старост. И знаешь, что? Там было заперто! Вечно он не вовремя. Пришлось пользоваться общей. Бесит меня этот Малфой!

В ту же секунду Гарри распахнул глаза.

- Малфой? – спросил он.  
>- Да кто же еще! Только у него хватает наглости раз за разом запираться там с очередной девицей, - рассерженный шепот друга постепенно переходил в шипение.<br>- О чем это ты? – Гарри ошеломленно повернул голову в его сторону.  
>- Ну, понимаешь… щекотливый это вопрос, - Рон нервно зачесал затылок. – Все старосты в курсе его похождений, да только сказать ничего не могут. Если кто узнает, отберут у него значок – это точно. Но пойдут разговоры, и это подорвет авторитет остальных семерых. Это Гермиона так говорит, - добавил он.<br>- И как… как часто он это делает? – стараясь держать голос под контролем, спросил Гарри.  
>- Не знаю точно. Но довольно часто, - протянул Рон. – Говорят, доступ он получил еще в прошлом году от предыдущего старосты, тогда всё и началось. В этом году я уже на себе узнал, что из-за него туда, бывает, совсем не попасть.<br>- Вот как, - сухо отозвался Гарри и перевернулся на спину.  
>- Я что-то не то сказал?<br>- Нет. Просто спать уже пора.  
>- И то верно, - кивнул Рон, взглянув на часы. – Спокойной ночи, - сказал он, укладываясь обратно под одеяло.<br>- И тебе, - запоздало пожелал Гарри уже уснувшему другу.

В полной тишине гостиной звук открывшейся сверху массивной двери раздался особенно громко. Перо в руке Драко застыло, недописав слово, а сам он поднял взгляд на драпированный изумрудным полотном длинный балкон у девичьих спален. Единственным источником света была настольная лампа, освещавшая разложенные перед Драко свитки и книги, потому покинувшего комнату было не разглядеть. Секундой позже послышался шепот, и Драко понял, что вышли двое. Голоса их были узнаны сразу; вскоре по винтовой лестнице к нему спустились держащиеся за руки Теодор и Трейси.

- Драко, что ты здесь делаешь так поздно? – спросила Дэвис, оглядывая заваленный письменный стол  
>- Задолжал эссе по Чарам, - ответил он, кладя одну из книг на исписанный им пергамент.<br>- Думаешь, я поверю?  
>- Уж сделай одолжение, - устало улыбнулся Драко.<br>- Три часа ночи, а ты занимаешься здесь неизвестно чем – иди спать.

Вместо ответа, Драко лукаво вскинул брови, многозначительно посмотрев на всё еще сцепленные руки друзей.

- Даже не смей пытаться меня пристыдить. Тоже мне, ангел белокрылый.

Вкинув свой чудесный носик, которым Малфой-младший нередко втайне любовался, она подошла к нему и захлопнула самый большой и ветхий талмуд.

- Ну вот, - притворно расстроился Драко, - как я теперь найду нужную страницу?  
>- Завтра будешь искать, - прозвучал серьезный, в контраст его беззаботному тону, ответ. – Скажи что-нибудь, - обернулась она к без интереса стоявшему на своем месте Нотту.<br>- Не трогай его, - просто отозвался он.  
>- Но…<br>- Иди к себе.

Она поджала губы, и, последний раз кинув взволнованно-рассерженный взгляд на Драко, развернулась, и направилась обратно к лестнице. Вскоре каблуки, чеканившие всё её раздражение, застучали сверху и затихли.

- Дорогая, - со смешком в голосе, но почти с каменным лицом вдруг громко сказал Нотт, - не забудь закрыть дверь с той стороны, я ведь не хочу, чтобы к тебе кто-то ещё наведался этой ночью, пока ты там одна.

С балкона раздалось полное достоинства хмыканье, и наконец в гостиной остались только двое.

- Мне казалось, у вас свободные отношения, - с ухмылкой сказал Драко, подпирая подбородок рукой.  
>- У нас их нет совсем. Дружба с взаимной выгодой, скажем так, - ответил Теодор, подходя к камину. – Тебе не холодно? У нас здесь не башня Гриффиндора, где тепло и уютно.<p>

Драко неопределенно пожал плечами.

В камине тут же заискрился потрескивающий огонь. Теодор убрал палочку и сел в кресло между столом и камином полубоком к Малфою, специально не смотря на его работу.

Драко отодвинул скрывавшую его записи книгу и дописал пару слов.

- Как поживает твоя матушка Драко?  
>- Спасибо, неплохо.<br>- Это хорошо.

С минуту они оба в молчании смотрели на подрагивавший в камине огонь.

- Как думаешь, что будет дальше?  
>- Я не знаю.<p>

Малфой ответил чуть помедлив. Теперь он пристально смотрела на профиль друга. Как всегда, когда того действительно что-то волновало, лицо Теодора почти не выражало эмоций, когда он продолжил:

- Знаешь, отец никогда не провожал меня в Хогвартс. Считал это сентиментальной ерундой. Пока остальные на станции получали последние наставления, я просто ждал вместе с дворецким, когда подадут экспресс. В этом году на Кингс-Кросс он был вместе со мной. Как обычно, я появился одним из первых, потому ты не встретил его, - предупреждая возможный вопрос, добавил он. – Я думал, у него были дела в Лондоне, но он проводил меня даже до вагона.

Нотт замолчал. Казалось, он вдруг в одночасье потерял желание продолжать разговор и заинтересовался почерневшими поленьями.

- В его письмах всё больше тревоги, и хоть он не пишет почти ничего прямо, я умею читать между строк.  
>- Маленькое хобби наших отцов не самое безопасное увлечение, - ответил Драко, не сводя с него глаз.<p>

Теодор усмехнулся и повернул к нему голову.

- Ты ведь что-то задумал, я знаю.  
>- Всего лишь эссе по Чарам, - пожал плечами Драко и показал ему обложку «Древних чар. От ворожбы к магии».<br>- Не хочешь, чтобы я помог… с правописанием.  
>- Нет, спасибо, - улыбнулся Драко, отводя глаза. – У меня есть словарь.<p>

- Эй, друг, вставай.

Смутно знакомый голос продолжал настойчиво звать его из темноты.

- Гарри, ну же, пончики не ждут.

«Какие ещё пончики?»

- Давай, давай, давай!

Кто-то бесцеремонно стянул с него одеяло прямо на пол и нещадно затолкал.

- Миссис Уизли, ещё пять минут… - пробормотал Гарри и повернулся со спины на бок.  
>- Какая ещё!.. Вставай!<p>

Возмущенный кто-то со всей силы дернул простыню и спящий с глухим стуком упал на пол.

- Ну наконец-то, - удовлетворенно выдохнул Рон, увидев, что Гарри всё-таки открыл глаза и теперь потирал их, удивленно оглядываясь по сторонам.

Через каких-то двадцать минут он уже усаживал только-только начавшего действительно просыпаться Гарри за один из столов в Большом Зале. Дав ему в руки вилку, он посчитал свой дружеский долг выполненным и набросился на блюдо с пышными пончиками, полностью вверяя друга тарелке с омлетом и Гермионе.

- Гарри, выглядишь просто ужасно, - вместо пожелания доброго воскресного утра сказала она, выглянув из-за желтоватых страниц «Ежедневного пророка».  
>- Здравствуй и ты, - вяло отозвался он и потянулся к тыквенному соку.<br>- Да, прости. Доброе утро.

Гарри в ответ лишь кивнул, не в силах оторваться от кубка.

- Но ты и правда выглядишь так, будто всю ночь спасал мир.  
>- Разве что от перенаселения…<br>- Что?  
>- Странности какие-то всю ночь снились.<p>

Гермиона быстро отложила газету в сторону и взволнованно на него посмотрела.

- Неужели это снова… - она понизила голос, - то самое.  
>- То… самое? – озадачился Гарри, тут же подумав о том, о чем Гермиона никогда в жизни бы его не спросила.<br>- Волдеморт! – шепотом воскликнула она.

Гарри вздрогнул от неожиданности, а потом отрицательно замахал рукой, пряча взгляд в новом полном сока кубке.

- Уверен, что это не…  
>- Да, да, всё нормально. Просто сон, - нетерпеливо перебил Гарри, мельком оглядываясь через плечо на соседний стол, принадлежавший Зеленому факультету. – Что будем делать сегодня в Хогсмиде? – он быстро сменил тему и как бы ненароком сел вполоборота лицом к Гермионе, чтобы лучше разглядеть позевывавших слизеринцев.<p>

Гермиона слегка удивилась неожиданной смене темы и покачала головой в ответ.

- Вы с Роном вчера не говорили об этом? – продолжил пустые расспросы Гарри, попутно кидая взгляды в бок.

Молчание Гермионы было каким-то неуютным, и он обратил всё внимание на нее. Спустя мгновение Гарри был готов откусить себе язык: он и думать забыл о вчерашней ссоре друзей. Вернее вчерашний вечер был настолько далеким, а ссоры были настолько частыми и кратковременными, что казалось, за это время вполне можно было помириться. Теперь он не знал, что и сказать, глядя на помрачневшую подругу, начавшую ни с того ни с сего нахваливать завтрак, который редко менялся вот уже на протяжении шести лет. А вот Рон, по-видимому, повиснувшего в воздухе уныния не разделял, да и вообще не придавал произошедшему у Хагрида особого значения, потому что уже очень скоро он шел чуть впереди друзей в сторону главных дверей замка, увлеченно рассказывая что-то о новостях в мире квиддича. Вскоре Гермиона вернула лицу былое выражение, и Гарри заметно расслабился.

На улице моросил дождь, и они прибавили шагу, вслух по очереди высказывая желание побыстрее оказаться в «Трёх мётлах». Однако ещё на подходе к Хогсмиду Рон заметил какое-то оживление, и в итоге до своего излюбленного места они не дошли, свернув в сторону ярко освещенного вывесками здания, которое раньше ничем таким не выделялось. У входа толпился возбужденный народ, и очень скоро стало ясно почему.

- Не может быть! – охнул Рон. – И ведь ни слова не сказали!

Гарри напряг зрение и разделил изумление друга.

«Всевозможные волшебные вещицы».

- Фред и Джордж открыли новый магазин! – Гермиона озвучила его мысли.

Троица поспешила протиснуться меж других любопытных и оказалась в месте, шумом, блеском и ажиотажем почти не уступавшем одноименной лавке в Косом переулке.

Как и в первый его визит к близнецам, рядом с Гарри почти сразу материализовался один из них со счастливейшей улыбкой на лице.

- Гарри, Гермиона, а вот и вы! – радостно всплеснул руками Фред, а затем привычным жестом похлопал Гарри по плечу. – Как я рад видеть вас и… моего младшего брата, который меня так позорит, - завершил он нисходящим тоном, увидав, как Рон, сразу же кинувшийся разглядывать товары, опрокинул на себя булькавший розовым цветом котел.  
>- Не будь к нему так строг, - улыбнулся Гарри. – Я уверен, это лечится.<p>

Фред в ответ рассмеялся, запрокинув голову назад, и махнул рукой.

- Пойдемте, я покажу вам здесь всё.  
>- Я лучше пока тут осмотрюсь, - сказала Гермиона, приклеившись взглядом к какой-то книге на полке чуть в стороне.<p>

Фред не стал возражать, сделал приглашающий жест и повел Гарри по узким коридорчикам из полок.

Кое-где Фред останавливался, чтобы показать Гарри что-то особенно интересное или наполнить его карманы забавной ерундой, при этом тут же пресекая попытки Гарри за всё заплатить. В конце концов, Гарри отбросил совестливость и теперь без малейшего её зазрения засовывал в рот вкусную на вид конфету, только что протянутую близнецом.

- У магглов тоже такие есть, - сказал он, чувствуя, как что-то трескается и лопается на языке, словно очень маленький фейерверк.  
>- У них мы идею и позаимствовали, - заговорщически поделился с ним Фред и приложил указательный палец к губам.<p>

Гарри, улыбнувшись, понимающе подмигнул в ответ.

- Ну вот, вроде, всё показал, - довольно возвестил Фред, когда они подошли к месту недавней «катастрофы» Рона.  
>- О, привет, Гарри! – радостно воскликнул Джордж, вновь наполняя котел розовой жидкостью из большого кувшина.<p>

Наполнив котел почти до краев, он поставил кувшин в угол и, быстро пожав Гарри руку, повернулся к Рону.

- Ещё раз, и тот факт, что мы родня, тебя не спасет, - пригрозил он младшему брату палочкой.  
>- Ладно, ладно… - буркнул Рон себе под ноги.<br>- Одним «ладно» не обойдешься. На вот, иди и раздай посетителям листовки, - всё же смягчив тон, сказал Джордж и всунул ему в руку пачку небольших красочных листов. - Ну, как тебе у нас, Гарри?  
>- Здесь просто замечательно! - ответил он, хлопая себя по набитым карманам. – Если Хогсмиду чего и не хватало, то это вашего веселья. Правда, Гермиона?<p>

Гарри протянул подошедшей к ним Гермионе леденец.

- О да, - согласилась она и зашелестела оберткой. – Только это ведь ещё не всё, верно? Здание явно больше, да и та дверь с надписью «Входа нет, дождитесь открытия» явно о чем-то говорит.  
>- Ты сама проницательность, - подмигнул Фред. – Видишь ли, пока что другая часть – это се…<br>- Ну, Джордж, расскажи! – раздались два громких голоса в унисон.  
>- О нет… - протянул Джордж, поворачиваясь на сто восемьдесят градусов.<br>- Мы всё равно не отстанем, - снова одновременно сказали Парвати и Лаванда.  
>- Девочки, я же сказал, это секрет. Узнаете обо всём, как и все, после открытия. Вы лучше посмотрите, какой у нас прекрасный косметический отдел, - затараторил Джордж, подталкивая девушек в нужном направлении, противоположном от манящей двери.<br>- Расскажи!

Подруги повисли у Джорджа на руках с обеих сторон и капризно топнули каблуками.

- Ну вот, я так и знал, - радуясь чему-то только ему известному, сказал Фред Гермионе и Гарри.  
>- Так что же у вас там? – спросил Гарри.<br>- Извини, даже вам сказать не могу. Большая тайна. Кстати, Гермиона, нашла что-нибудь в нашем отделе с любовными зельями? – подмигнул Фред.  
>- Ничего я там и не искала, - вспыхнула Гермиона. – Увидела книгу и удивилась, что ей нашлось здесь место, вот и всё.<br>- Я должен был догадаться, - почесал затылок Фред. – Тогда, может…  
>- Ну что, даже родной сестре не расскажешь, что у вас там? – раздался позади знакомый звонкий голос.<p>

Гарри обернулся и увидел Джинни. Она стояла, уперев руки в бока, и с вызовом смотрела на брата.

- Прости, сестренка. Бизнес отдельно, родственники отдельно, - Фред тут же оказался рядом с ней и потрепал по длинным рыжим волосам.  
>- Ничего особенного у вас там нет, - Джинни вывернулась из-под его руки, оказавшись рядом с Гарри. – Только интригу разводите.<br>- Хорошая попытка, - ухмыльнулся Фред. – Всё равно не расскажу. Хотя в какой-то степени ты и права: для тебя там ничего особенного не будет, у тебя и так кое с чем всё в порядке, насколько я знаю.  
>- О чем это ты?<br>- Да так… - Фред засунул руки в карманы и просвистел какую-то простенькую мелодию.  
>- Ну и ладно, - Джинни вскинула подбородок и отошла к снова кипящему розовым котлу. - Что это у вас здесь?<br>- О, это наше улучшенное любовное зелье. Берешь флакончик нужного размера отсюда и наливаешь вот этой штукой, сколько надо, - Фред сопроводил объяснение описанными им же действиями. - Не нужно, Гарри? – спросил он, помахивая флакончиком у него перед носом.  
>- Нет, спасибо, - Гарри дружелюбно отмахнулся от близнеца, явно решившего его подразнить.<br>- Так у тебя уже есть девушка? – весело спросил Фред, продолжая лавировать флаконом у Гарри перед глазами.  
>- Нет. Ну, Фред, перестань, - Гарри попытался выхватить у рыжего надоеды зелье, всё мелькавшее у него перед носом.<p>

В процессе он чуть развернулся, и его взгляд скользнул по украшенному бордовыми занавесками высокому окну, но этого мгновения хватило, чтобы увидеть двух проходивших мимо. Гарри застыл на месте и получил-таки от Фреда по лбу, но это его как будто и не волновало: только что скрывшимися из виду были идущие под руку Драко и Пэнси.

- Знаешь, - вдруг протянул Гарри, перебив извинявшегося близнеца, - я вспомнил, у меня же аллергия на малину.  
>- Что? – удивленно распахнул глаза Фред.<br>- Аллергия. Малина. Те леденцы, от которых меняется цвет глаз, ведь с малиной, - Гарри похлопал себя по карману, смотря прямо перед собой. – Я пойду, положу их обратно.

Гарри подорвался с места, обогнул парочку первокурсников и побежал вперед, к высоким стеллажам. Ни о каких конфетах он, конечно, не думал, просто там, чуть дальше, было еще одно окно. И уже вернувшись, он точно знал, куда направилась запримеченная им пара, и куда теперь ему очень нужно было самому.

- Джинни, не хочешь сходить со мной к Мадам Паддифут? – выпалил Гарри, чуть запнувшись на первом имени, так как увидел, что к стоявшей теперь чуть в стороне Гермионе, которую он намеревался пригласить изначально, с решительным видом подходил Рон.  
>- Куда? – вместо сестры спросил Фред.<br>- Конечно, - ответила Джинни, слегка отталкивая брата в сторону.  
>- Отлично, - выдохнул Гарри, взял её за руку и повел к выходу, не обращая внимания на глупо хлопающего ресницами Фреда.<p>

Об их приходе в чайную мадам Паддифут возвестил колокольчик, который в мгновение ока вернул Гарри в прошлое, когда он уже входил сюда однажды с девушкой, вот только за руку её в тот раз он не держал.

«Я делаю успехи», - саркастично подумалось ему.

В прошлый раз, четырнадцатого февраля, каждый квадратный метр заведения был аляписто украшен, отчего Гарри оно не понравилось с первой минуты. Однако сегодня, в обычный день, оно выглядело довольно неплохо. Особенно оно выиграло от отсутствия парящих под потолком купидонов. И только одна вещь осталась неизменной: все взгляды снова были на самом знаменитой ученике Хогвартса, отчего Гарри стало не по себе. Он выбрал один из неприметных столиков в углу и повел Джинни к нему. Почти сразу же перед ними оказалась мадам Паддифут, защебетавшая что-то об обновленном меню и напитке дня. Владелицу Гарри слушал вполуха, выискивая в переполненной в воскресный день чайной единственную цель своего прихода сюда, потому пару раз отстраненно кивнул на её вопросы, радуясь, что она, быстро чиркнув что-то в своем блокноте, куда-то упорхнула и перестала загораживать обзор.

- Мило здесь, правда? – услышал он голос Джинни.  
>- Что? А, да.<br>- А ты б-бывал здесь раньше?  
>- Да, один раз, - кивнул он в ответ.<br>- А с кем?  
>- С Чо Чанг, - безразлично бросил он, но затем опомнился и со слегка вымученной улыбкой обернулся на собеседницу.<p>

Щеки Джинни отчего-то были ярко-красного цвета, а сама она косилась куда-то влево и вниз. Проследив за её взглядом, Гарри поспешно расцепил пальцы, до сих пор сжимавшие запястье девушки.

- Прости, - сказал он, отводя глаза, - я просто вспомнил, как люблю здешний кофе, потому очень торопился.  
>- Но ты заказал чай.<br>- Правда? – Гарри мысленно чертыхнулся. – Я имел в виду…

Последний гласный он протянул, так как наконец заметил того, кого искал, за столиком в дальнем углу, почти спрятанном от посторонних взглядов одной из восточных ширм, разделявших парочки друг от друга. Драко было почти не видно за каскадом распущенных темных волос Пэнси. Он обнимал ее за плечи и нашептывал ей что-то на ухо.

- Гарри? – позвала Джинни.  
>- Кофе… Да, я имел в виду его, - неохотно поворачиваясь к ней закончил Гарри.<br>- Послушай, с тобой всё в порядке? – Джинни, обеспокоенно нахмурившись, заглянула ему в глаза.  
>- Да, конечно, - улыбнулся ей Гарри.<br>- Ты сегодня сам не свой. Вернее вдруг стал таким. Что-то случилось?  
>- Нет, что ты, - попытался заверить ее Гарри. – О, спасибо, мадам Паддифут.<br>- Не за что, милый, - сладко улыбнулась владелица и, подмигнув Джинни, зажгла на их столе маленькую свечку в форме сердца, а затем поспешила на кухню.

Джинни потянулась к чашке, и Гарри снова перевел взгляд на Драко. Тот, по-прежнему не замечая ничего вокруг, теперь слушал Пэнси. Она сидела к Гарри спиной и сопровождала слова нервными жестами. Драко понимающе кивал, но то и дело поглядывал на её руки. В конце концов, он тяжело вздохнул, покачал головой, и притянул Пэнси к себе, уложив ее голову себе на плечо, и поцеловал в висок.

- Гарри! – воскликнула Джинни, хватаясь за салфетки. – По-моему пирожное действительно жутковато украшено, но это не повод, - всё же не без улыбки добавила она.  
>- Извини, - пробормотал Гарри, осматривая свой рукав, который теперь был весь в креме. – Пойду, наверно, лучше смою это.<p>

Он направился к двери с изображением бородатого волшебника в остроконечной шляпе. Проходя через весь зал, он не сводил глаз с Драко. Тот будто что-то почувствовал и поднял голову, встретившись с ним взглядом. На его лице промелькнуло удивление. Гарри выразительно на него посмотрел и резко свернул в мужскую комнату.

Закрыв за собой дверь, он огляделся: по бокам были еще две двери с изображениями снитча и бладжера. Не раздумывая, он скрылся за левой.

С минуту Гарри просто стоял и смотрел на себя в зеркало. Он надеялся увидеть в нем отражение своих эмоций, которые ему было сложно понять, только чувствуя. Но это не помогало. Может, мешали очки. Гарри снял их и осторожно положил на раковину. Подняв взгляд, он тут же усмехнулся своей глупости. С его зрением, чтобы разглядеть себя в зеркале, нужно почти уткнуться в него носом. Гарри потянулся к черным дужкам, как вдруг дверь позади него открылась, и в зеркале появилось новое отражение, расплывчатое, но всё же узнаваемое.

Драко прикрыл за собой дверь.

- Так и знал, что ты выбрал снитч, - улыбнулся он. – Ух ты, редкое зрелище.

Последнее он добавил, увидев его зеленые глаза, которые теперь не были спрятаны за бликами на стеклах.

Гарри ничего не ответил и поднес очки к переносице, но Драко остановил его.

- Погоди, - он разглядывал казавшееся совсем другим лицо немного удивленно и в какой-то момент чуть хмуро. – Нет, - сказал он наконец. – Надевай обратно, так привычнее.

Гарри молча послушался и отвернулся. Он включил воду и занялся испачканным рукавом.

- Ты позвал меня, чтобы показать это? – спросил Малфой. – Очень впечатляет. Впредь можешь стирать мои мантии, если тебя это увлекает.

Гарри искоса кинул на него раздраженный взгляд, но смолчал. Он не знал, что сказать. Он пришел сюда специально, но начать говорить, о том, что было у него на уме, не поворачивался язык.

- Если ты собираешься молчать, то я в зал. Я пришел не один.  
>- Я заметил, - сухо отозвался Гарри и повернулся.<br>- Мне кажется, или этот твой тон какой-то недовольный.

Драко смотрел на него насмешливо, но и немного удивленно, и Гарри мысленно одернул себя.

- Тебе кажется, - ответил Гарри и улыбнулся.

Еще несколько секунд Драко пристально смотрел на него, но затем будто отбросил какую-то мысль и растянул губы в ответной улыбке.

- Знаешь, немного странно видеть тебя в таком заведении, - сказал Гарри, вытирая рукав бумажным полотенцем.  
>- Пэнси любит это место. Сегодня прямо с утра у нее вдруг не заладилась личная жизнь – пришлось предложить свое плечо и чашку кофе.<br>- Не думал, что скажу это, но, похоже, ты хороший друг, Драко.  
>- Уже жалеешь, что упустил такого прекрасного меня шесть лет назад? – важно выпрямился Малфой.<br>- Я еще не решил.  
>- Однажды я заставлю тебя это признать.<br>- Посмотрим.  
>- Кстати, - проигнорировал его ответ Драко. – А как ты здесь оказался, еще и в такой компании?<p>

Гарри оттолкнулся от раковины, к которой прислонялся, и оказался совсем рядом с Драко. Тот, не ожидав, отступил назад, но Гарри остановил его, взяв за руку.

- Ты закрыл дверь? - тихо спросил Гарри, наклонив голову к его уху.

Драко покачал головой. Не оборачиваясь, он нащупал замок, и раздался тихий щелчок.

- Так-то лучше, - почти шепотом, сказал Гарри и обхватил губами мочку уха Драко, заставив его вздрогнуть от неожиданности.  
>- Маггловские замашки, Поттер? – быстро совладав с собой, спросил он. – Прямо в туалете?<br>- Помню, ванная тебя так не смущала, - отозвался Гарри, защекотав дыханием шею Драко, отчего тот вдруг издал подобие смешка.  
>- Неужели! – пораженно посмотрел на него Гарри. – Ты боишься щекотки?<br>- Только не смей проверять, - грозно глянул он на него в ответ.  
>- Да, лучше как-нибудь потом, - сказал Гарри, уже почти касаясь губ напротив.<p>

Драко потянулся вперед, но Гарри быстро отпрянул чуть назад и заглянул ему в глаза. Показавшееся в них непонимание быстро исчезло. Драко сделал шаг вперед, но Гарри в последний момент повернул голову, и поцелуй пришелся в щеку.

Драко внимательно его оглядел и вздохнул. В следующую секунду он развернулся и потянулся к дверному замку. Гарри тут же оказался перед ним, состроив самый извиняющийся взгляд, на который был способен. Он сократил и так ничтожное расстояние между ними и наконец позволил поцеловать себя по-настоящему. Раздразненный Драко прижал его к двери нарочито резко и сильнее, чем следовало бы. Но ожидаемого недовольства такой грубостью Гарри не выказал, а, наоборот, с удивительным рвением ответил на поцелуй, притягивая Драко еще ближе к себе. Почувствовав, как рука Гарри пробралась под одежду, Драко отстранился:

- Ты же не серьезно? Я не собираюсь делать это здесь.  
>- Не везет, - с сожалением в голосе ответил Гарри, но всё же улыбнулся и потянулся за почти невинным, кратким поцелуем.<p>

Слишком кратким для Драко, который, не удержавшись, одним взглядом вымолил еще один.

- Сегодня в то же время на пятом этаже. Пароль тот же, - на выдохе сказал Драко, с сожалением смотря на покрасневшие губы прямо перед ним.

Гарри кивнул в ответ.

- Пора выходить, - Драко наконец поднял глаза. – Ты ведь хотел мне что-то сказать. Говори быстрее.  
>- Нет, - покачал головой Гарри. – Ничего такого.<p>

Драко недоверчиво на него посмотрел.

- Захотелось проверить, пойдешь ты за мной или нет.

На лице Драко отразилось удивление.

Гарри не знал, почему решил соврать. Расставить все точки над «i» прямо сейчас было намного легче, чем строить догадки о тайной личной жизни Малфоя. С другой стороны, зачем вообще это делать, не собирался же он влюбляться в него по-настоящему.

- Ладно, - Драко отступил назад. – Выходи первым.  
>- Увидимся, - ответил Гарри и вышел за дверь. Само собой, не забыв о быстром поцелуе на прощание.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Глава 11. Поцелуи

- Мистер Поттер, будьте так любезны, перестаньте приводить в негодность ценные школьные ингредиенты, - обратился к Гарри Снейп, проходя мимо его котла. – Княженику нужно лишь слегка раздавить, а не превращать в кашу.

Гарри медленно выдохнул, считая про себя до десяти, и потянулся за новой порцией ягод.

- Еще один испорченный материал, и я оставлю вас после уроков, - даже не смотря на него, добавил Снейп и склонился над котлом Дина.

- Прошу прощения, профессор, - процедил сквозь зубы Гарри.

Не мудрено, что у него ничего не получалось, когда над душой всё время стояла эта летучая мышь и вся концентрация уходила на то, чтобы прямо при всех не припомнить профессору всё, что тот делал в одну знаменательную пятницу.

- Мистер Томас, вы решили последовать примеру Поттера и полностью завалить контрольное задание? – с мрачной усмешкой профессор одним взмахом палочки опустошил котел Дина. – Начинайте заново.

Гарри сжал в руке серебряный ножик и чуть было не дал Снейпу возможность осуществить угрозу. На протяжении всего занятия Снейп вел себя еще отвратительнее обычного. Для начала он неожиданно объявил, что из-за плохой успеваемости сегодня класс будет варить контрольное зелье, и не какое-нибудь, а одно из тех, что встречаются на выпускном экзамене. При этом, многозначительно улыбаясь Рону и Гарри, он демонстративно попросил Гермиону перейти за учительский стол. Рона он отсадил к Эрни, который был только рад еще одной возможности загладить свою вину. Стоило только разжечь огонь под котлом, как на Гарри и Дина посыпались замечания. Причина такого поведения была очевидна: сегодня должен был состояться второй матч школьного чемпионата по квиддичу – Гриффиндор против Рейвенкло. В первом Слизерин одержал победу над Хаффлпаффом, и Снейп явно надеялся внести посильный ему вклад в проигрыш Гриффиндора, чтобы команда его факультета ушла от главного своего соперника в отрыв по очкам.

Гарри давно привык к такому отношению, иначе давно бы уже сорвался. Волнующий матч против команды с двумя новыми игроками, темными лошадками, из-за плохой погоды перенесли с выходных на понедельник – самый тяжелый день недели и самый нелюбимый его лично. Привычно плохое настроение ухудшала посетившая Гарри этой ночью сначала бессонница, а затем неспокойный сон. Ему снился Драко и подземелье Слизерина, в жуткой темноте которого тот бросил его совсем одного. Несмотря на кошмар, который заставил его проснуться в холодном поту, с самого утра он бредил встречей с Драко. И, если бы им не удалось поговорить до игры, хотелось хотя бы его увидеть, услышать, как он тихо посмеивается над чем-то со своими друзьями, но ни на завтраке в Большом зале, ни в коридорах Гарри так его и не встретил. Что также добавило далеко не радужных красок в начало дня.

Гарри не мог объяснить самому себе, почему хотел встретиться с ним. За прошедшие три недели они виделись не так часто, больше урывками, подальше от чужих глаз. И этого было достаточно для обоих, но не сегодня. Возможно, ему просто хотелось снова почувствовать необъяснимое спокойствие, которое словно теплым одеялом накрывало его с головой, когда Драко был рядом. Его невозмутимый вид, уверенный взгляд, колкие шутки, на которые было приятно подыскивать остроумные ответы – всё это помогало отвлечься от любых проблем, будь то раздражающий профессор или вновь нахлынувшая волна печали от потери крестного. Драко, замечая его плохое настроение, никогда специально не пытался утешить или утихомирить его, он просто был – был собой и рядом. Поэтому Гарри вздохнул с облегчением, когда урок наконец-то закончился. И пусть его зелье вместо нежно-зеленого оттенка обладало скорее бурым и угрожающе пузырилось.

«Пусть», - подумал Гарри, ставя пробирку на стол рядом с пробиркой Дина с зельем почти такого же цвета, как и у него.

Если он не встретит Драко в толпе, идущей к игровому полю, точно увидит его на трибуне.

Гарри быстро собрал свои вещи и теперь нетерпеливо стучал ногой по полу в ожидании сначала Рона, который, как обычно, собирался очень медленно, а потом Гермионы, которая никак не хотела отходить от Снейпа, уточняя что-то о составе сегодняшнего зелья и делясь какими-то своими соображениями. Видя нетерпение Гарри, Снейп непривычно вежливо и пространно ей отвечал. И не известно, сколько бы это продолжалось, если бы не выдержавший Рон довольно громко не позвал бы ее. Опомнившись, Гермиона поспешно попрощалась с профессором и сгребла свои вещи в сумку.

Путь до гриффиндорской башни, где Гарри взял метлу и форму, а его друзья оставили тяжелые сумки, и обратно вниз они проделали молча, если не считать усталых сетований Рона на тяжелую судьбу старшекурсника.

Как и ожидалось, в холле толпились ученики, поспешно натягивавшие капюшоны, прежде чем выйти на улицу под мокрый снег. Но ни на ком из них Гарри не задержал взгляда и только ускорил шаг, игнорируя лекцию Гермионы о том, что может случиться, если он не будет носить шапку. Благодаря Рону, шикнувшему на нее, как бы говоря, что перед игрой спортсмена лучше не трогать, ее причитания затихли довольно быстро.

Они отделились от основного потока учеников и подошли к двери в раздевалку.

- Ну, вперед, Гарри! – Рон похлопал его по плечу. – Покажи им там, кто собирается выиграть чемпионат в этом году.

- Будь осторожнее, - улыбнулась Гермиона, дрожащей от волнения рукой пригладив ворот его мантии.

Гарри улыбнулся в ответ, успокаивающе сжав ее руку, и кивнул Рону, прежде чем зайти в раздевалку. Там он увидел, что все, по крайней мере парни, уже собрались. Он прошел к своему шкафчику и устало сел на скамейку. Он всегда чувствовал себя так перед игрой. Странное ощущение сосущего где-то в груди волнения и дикой усталости, словно только что пробежал кросс, охватывало его, стоило перешагнуть порог раздевалки, и мучило ровно до тех пор, пока он не взмывал на метле вверх.

- Эй, ты в порядке? – услышал он голос Джимми.

Гарри обернулся и молча кивнул.

- Не волнуйся за него, - сказал Дин, который перед матчами наоборот будто набирался откуда-то энергии. – У него всегда так перед игрой. Гарри, взбодрись! – он потряс его за плечо, и Гарри выдавил из себя бессвязный ответ.

Дин показал ему большой палец и вернулся к зашнуровыванию ботинок.

Гарри глубоко вздохнул и, встав, открыл дверцу шкафчика. Ожидая увидеть его пустым, он не сразу сообразил, что́ лежало прямо перед ним. Лишь через пару секунд он признал в небольшом светлом прямоугольнике конверт. Он был не запечатан, и Гарри легко достал из него записку. Один взгляд, и его лицо просветлело, а на губах заиграла улыбка. Аккуратным четким почерком под знакомым полупрозрачным вензелем было выведено краткое: «Удачи, Гарри».

Натянув черно-красную остроконечную шляпу на глаза, Драко смешался с ликующей толпой гриффиндорцев. В отличие от хмурых рейвенкло, они вместе с болевшими за них хаффлпаффцами не спешили заходить в Большой зал на ужин и продолжали распевать победные песни. Драко, отделившись от предупрежденных заранее друзей, теперь пробирался к Гарри, который, как всегда, скромно принимал поздравления, беспорядочно сыпавшиеся отовсюду. Одна из девушек, видимо, перепутала Драко со своей подругой и схватила его за рукав:

- Ах, правда он чем-то похож на Алви Мортимера? – услышал он ее восхищенный голос.

- Даже не знаю, надо поближе посмотреть, - пропищал он в ответ тоненьким голоском и вырвался.

Он пробрался через толпу и оказался у Гарри прямо за спиной.

- Это я, - тихо сказал он, беря его за руку.

Гарри вздрогнул от неожиданности, но, узнав голос, сжал ладонь в ответ. Драко потянул его за собой, в сторону от потока учеников, медленно направившихся к дверям Большого зала. Никто не обратил на это особого внимания из-за шумихи, даже Уизли и Грейнджер были слишком увлечены вдруг взорвавшимся фейерверком, потому Драко удалось беспрепятственно отвести его под лестницу. Оказавшись вне видимости остальных, Драко стянул шляпу на затылок, ослабил шарф и поцеловал Гарри, оборвав его на полуслове.

- Сначала поздравление, Поттер, - с усмешкой сказал он, отстранившись.

- Одного будет мало, - ответил Гарри и с притворной невинностью опустил взгляд на метлу у себя в руке. – Все-таки я вырвал победу у них прямо из-под носа.

- Тогда поздравляю еще раз, - Драко потянулся вперед, но Гарри остановил его.

- Только сними эту шляпу. Кажется, что ко мне пристает сумасшедшая ведьма.

- Эй! Я колдовал над ней полчаса! – возмутился Драко.

Он постучал по изображению льва, и тот зарычал.

- Потрясающе. Просто замечательно. Ты как-нибудь должен дать мне ее поносить.

- Сарказм идет тебе не так, как мне.

Драко снял шляпу и, мягко обхватив его лицо ладонями, поцеловал Гарри снова. Затем, отступив на шаг, он взмахнул палочкой, и шляпа уменьшилась, поместившись у него в кармане; еще взмах – и шарф снова стал зелено-серебряным.

- Кстати, может, пояснишь свой наряд? – спросил Гарри, подавив смешок от криков Филча, в которого попал один из снарядов фейерверка.

- Решил тебя так поддержать.

- И что, Пэнси, Крэбб, Гойл и остальные вот так просто согласились последовать твоему примеру?

- Конечно. Не каждый день увидишь всю школу такой удивленной.

- Это и правда было очень неожиданно, - согласился Гарри. – А ты не боишься, что…

- Что кто-то заподозрит? Нет, - Драко махнул рукой. – В конце концов, для всех это выглядело как издевательство.

- С каждым разом ты всё изощреннее, - мурлыкнул Гарри ему на ухо.

- Моё воображение подкидывает мне не те образы, - усмехнулся Драко и обнял его обеими руками.

- Кажется, я и правда сказал что-то не то, - Гарри засмеялся ему в плечо.

Двери в Большой зал закрылись, и в холле стало тихо, если не считать приглушенного гомона возбужденных учеников.

- Я думал, они никогда не уйдут, - недовольно сказал Драко, наслаждаясь тишиной. – Почему все так разошлись? Когда мы победили, всем будто всё равно было.

- Извини меня конечно, Драко, - сказал Гарри, чуть отодвинувшись, - но другие факультеты вас не очень-то любят.

- Вот уж удивил, - Драко гордо расправил плечи.

- К тому же, - продолжил Гарри, - у Рейвенкло в этом году новые игроки и оба - иностранцы, играющие в младшей лиге. Никому такой расклад особенно не понравился.

- Правда? Я и не знал.

- Об этом же говорил комментатор.

- Я был полностью поглощен твоим полетом.

Драко медленно провел пальцами по древку метлы.

- Как насчет… - начал Гарри, следя за движением руки. – Того, чтобы пропустить ужин?

- Нет.

- Почему?

- Тебе сегодня пришлось нелегко, и я уверен, ты голоден, так что не стоит его пропускать.

- Вообще-то, ты прав, я умираю с голоду, - Гарри погладил себя по животу.

Драко только хмыкнул, не удивленный своей правоте.

- Тогда, может, уйдем раньше остальных? – предложил Гарри.

- Нет.

Гарри изумленно отпрянул.

- У меня есть кое-какие дела. Встретимся после ужина в классе Защиты. И не торопись; можешь зайти в гостиную переодеться.

- В классе?

Драко кивнул.

- Мы что, прямо там… - Гарри удивленно вскинул брови, и Драко расхохотался.

- Да, Поттер, сделаем это прямо на учительском столе.

- Мне слишком нравится профессор Ливермор, чтобы так с ним поступить. Давай лучше на столе Снейпа?

- Не стоит. Знаешь, в окружении его пробирок я не смогу настроиться.

- Ладно, если серьезно, почему там?

- Узнаешь, когда придешь. А теперь тебе пора. Твое отсутствие точно уже должны были заметить.

- Да, наверно, - кивнул Гарри. – Тогда увидимся.

- Увидимся.

Драко проводил Гарри взглядом до самых дверей, а затем пошел к лестнице, ведущей в подземелье. Только он начал спускаться, как между его ног прошмыгнул большой рыжий кот. Драко чуть не потерял равновесие и чертыхнулся. Этот ком шерсти уже второй раз за неделю чуть не сбил его с ног.

Спустившись, Драко, однако, прошел мимо гостиной своего факультета и зашел в пустующий кабинет крестного и направился к хранилищу. Он зажег свет на конце палочки и стал оглядывать полки, заставленные самыми невероятными вещами. Он оглядел, казалось, каждый сантиметр, но всё не мог найти необходимого.

«Неужели придется его просить?» - с досадой подумал Драко.

Вдруг его взгляд наткнулся на искомое.

«Нет, не придется», - поправил он себя.

Драко закрыл за собой дверь хранилища и подошел к письменному столу, достал из кармана миниатюрную плитку шоколада и положил ее в центр стола, а затем коснулся ее палочкой, и она вновь обрела свои прежние внушительные размеры. Драко сделал это не в знак благодарности, ему просто захотелось позлить крестного. Он помнил, как удивился, увидев у него шоколад в прошлый раз, ведь назвать Северуса любителем сладкого у него никогда бы не повернулся язык. Рядом с плиткой Драко оставил записку и вышел за дверь.

Он шел по подземелью дальше, и чем ближе была его цель, тем тяжелее становилось на душе. Казалось, что каждый шаг давался труднее предыдущего, вдруг захотелось развернуться и отправиться ко всем в Большой зал. Но он никогда бы этого не сделал, в конце концов, его задача была важнее всего.

Драко сжал в кармане письмо матери, пришедшее утром. Оно придало ему сил и уверенности, и он без колебания взмахнул палочкой, отпирая дверь небольшой комнаты, в которой стоял котел с мерцавшей жидкостью внутри. Драко достал несколько засушенных белых цветков и бросил в котел. Зелье вспыхнуло белой дымкой и окрасилось в алый цвет.

Гарри осторожно пятился к дверному проему гостиной. В ней было достаточно шумно, чтобы кто-то сразу заметил его попытки улизнуть, но предусмотрительность была не лишней. Он бы мог использовать мантию-невидимку, но знал, что потом придется долго объяснять свое отсутствие Рону, который в последнее время стал задавать неудобные вопросы. Потому он шепнул Невиллу, что хочет прогуляться, и попросил предупредить его друзей. Невилл понимающе кивнул, сказав, что и сам бы куда-нибудь ушел от развернувшейся в гостиной сцены, если бы снова не потерял где-то здесь Тревора.

Гарри в последний раз осторожно оглядел расшумевшихся и быстро вышел за картину. Он устало выдохнул и направился к лестнице. Если бы ему не нужно было никуда идти, он бы всё равно сбежал. Воодушевленные победой команда и ярые болельщики устроили празднование, и всё бы ничего, но Гермиона и группа таких же сознательных учеников с других курсов, которая собралась вокруг нее в последнее время, явно рассчитывали на более спокойное выражение эмоций в понедельник вечером. Гарри очень надеялся, что переругивания не превратятся во что-нибудь посерьезнее и по возвращении он не увидит руины вместо гостиной.

Спустившись на нужный этаж, Гарри осторожно выглянул из-за угла: в коридоре никого не было, если не считать тихо парящего у окон привидения. Гарри дождался, пока оно не исчезло за поворотом, и, стараясь не шуметь, подошел к двери кабинета Защиты от темных искусств. Он еще раз огляделся по сторонам и только потом зашел внутрь.

В классе профессора Ливермора было темно, но неприятных чувств это не вызывало, разве что воспоминания о недавнем ночном визите сюда. Удивительно, как их новому преподавателю удавалось создавать умиротворяющую атмосферу не только вокруг себя, но даже в классной комнате. В ней, по сути, почти ничего не изменилось, разве что появилась пара изображений на стенах, да клетка с двумя сниджетами, которые мирно спали на жердочках.

- Драко, - тихо позвал Гарри.

С боку что-то мелькнуло, но это был всего лишь изображенный на картине волшебник, который исчез, оставив после себя на полотне лишь кресло.

«Наверно, еще не пришел», - подумал Гарри и сел на один из стульев.

Он не просидел и двух минут, смотря на то вздымавшиеся, то опускавшиеся грудки спящих птиц, когда гобелен на стене за рядами парт отодвинулся. Гарри резко обернулся, но тут же расслабился: перед ним стоял Драко.

- Ну и напугал ты меня, - улыбнулся ему Гарри.

- И это всё? Я рассчитывал на то, что мой выход окажется куда более эффектным.

- Зайди обратно и выйди еще раз – я притворюсь, что поражен.

- Нет уж, буду выглядеть как идиот.

- Тогда в следующий раз.

- Черт возьми, я только что вышел из одного из самых секретных проходов замка, а тебе хоть бы что, - Драко с досадой провел рукой по волосам.

- Извини, - усмехнулся Гарри, вставая со стула. – Я как раз собирался удивленно расспрашивать.

- Обойдешься теперь, - сказал Драко, гордо вскинув подбородок, и исчез за гобеленом.

- Эй, куда ты?

Гарри быстро оказался у старинного полотна и отодвинул его. Из проема тут же показалась рука и утянула его внутрь.

Гарри оказался в полной темноте.

- А света не будет? – спросил он, чувствуя себя неуютно.

- А тебе страшно? – послышалось у самого его уха.

- Скорее неприятно.

Гарри не боялся темноты, он просто ее не любил и чувствовал себя в ней неуверенно. Драко, стоявший совсем рядом, притуплял это чувство, но от хотя бы тусклого света он бы не отказался. Драко шепнул заклинание, и по бокам один за одним зажглись факелы.

- Что это за место? – спросил Гарри, оглядываясь.

- Это тайный коридор Слизерина.

- Факультета или самого…

- Самого Салазара, - тихо ответил Драко; казалось, будто одно упоминание об основателе его факультета вызывало у него благоговейный трепет.

- Куда он ведет?

Драко странно улыбнулся.

- Сейчас покажу.

Он взял Гарри за руку и повел вперед.

Коридор вскоре свернул направо, стал шире, и Гарри увидел по бокам лестницы, ведущие вниз и вверх.

- Где это мы? – спросил он, изумляясь тому, что на карте Мародеров этого места точно не было.

Драко не ответил, он молча свернул, и они начали подниматься по лестнице справа. Вскоре они оказались у очень старой на вид двери, которая отворилась, стоило Драко протянуть руку. Комната, в которую они вошли, была небольшой. Свет в нее попадал через широкое окно и освещал находившиеся внутри книжный шкаф с книгами, камин и небольшой диван. В углу стоял сундук, стена над камином была задрапирована полотном с изображением герба школы.

Гарри подошел к окну и, раскрыв его, выглянул наружу. Перед ним были окрестности Хогвартса. Странно, но из-за таинственной атмосферы он словно ожидал увидеть что-то другое.

- Где мы? – снова спросил он, оборачиваясь.

- Это одна из четырех малых башен замка. В трех из них – кабинеты профессоров и всем известны. Эта, четвертая, не занята никем. Удивительно, но никто никогда не обращает на нее внимания и не интересуется ей. Уверен, она заколдована.

- Хочешь сказать, об этой комнате, кроме тебя, теперь еще и меня, никто не знает?

- Дамблдор, этот старый всезнайка, точно должен знать о ней. Эта дверь, - Драко провел по деревянной поверхности рукой, - открывается только настоящему слизеринцу. Ну, и тому, кто о ней знает, конечно. Об этом нигде прямым текстом не написано, но я уверен: когда-то здесь было убежище Салазара.

- Убежище? – удивился Гарри.

- Да. Посмотри вокруг, - Драко обвел взглядом комнату. Разве это не напоминает тебе место, в котором ты смог бы спрятаться ото всех? Для других Слизерин всегда был мрачным человеком, обитавшим в своем подземелье.

Драко вдруг замолчал, разглядывая полотно. Но затем продолжил:

- Кто, глядя на эту комнату, скажет, что она принадлежала самому темному волшебнику в истории? Посмотри на этот герб, разве вместо него не должна быть изображена змея? Разве на полках не должны стоять книги о темной магии? Здесь нет такой ни одной. Разве это окно не должно быть жалкой маленькой бойницей? Здесь можно быть кем-то другим… Не тем собой, которым ты становишься там, снаружи.

- Глядя на все эти вещи, я бы не сказал, что они настолько стары, чтобы принадлежать самому Слизерину, - сказал Гарри и взял одну из книг. – «Великие волшебники XVIII века», - прочитал он вслух. – Или диван – ему точно не больше ста лет.

- Гарри, не глупи, - снисходительно улыбнулся Драко и подошел к нему, чтобы закрыть окно. – С тех давних времен сюда приходили люди, как мы сейчас. Их было не так уж много, конечно, но все они оставляли после себя какие-то мелочи.

- Хороша мелочь, - усмехнулся Гарри, указав подбородком на диван.

- Он остался здесь от моей бабушки.

- Правда?

- Да. То, что был здесь до нее, казался ей слишком неудобным. Она уменьшила его и поставила люда.

Драко указал на миниатюрную фигурку на каминной стойке.

- Смотри, а до этого кто-то уменьшил скамью, которая стояла здесь, наверно, с самого начала.

Гарри протянул к ней руку, но не решился дотронуться.

- Герб висел здесь всегда, - продолжил Драко. – Его невозможно снять.

- Ты пробовал?

- Да, - усмехнулся Драко. – Хотя и знал, что не получится. Ну, ты понимаешь, как это бывает.

- Часто ты здесь бываешь? - спросил Гарри и подошел к дивану. – М, и правда удобно…

- Не очень. Только когда сильно захочется.

Драко зажег в камине огонь, пробормотав:

- Прохладно здесь, вот что плохо.

- Почему ты привел меня сюда?

- Просто сильно захотелось.

Драко улыбнулся и сел рядом с ним, откинувшись на спинку и расслабленно закрыв глаза.

- Ты будешь спать? – спросил Гарри.

- Нет, - Драко потер глаза. – Прости, я просто…

- Ничего, - Гарри мягко подтолкнул его в грудь обратно, когда он попытался выпрямиться.

Драко не стал сопротивляться и вернулся в прежнее положение.

Гарри сел полубоком, и облокотился о мягкую спинку, и теперь смотрел, как размеренно опускается и поднимается его грудь. Он напомнил ему о двух спящих внизу сниджетах, которые тихонько курлыкали и изредка подрагивали во сне. Их перья были блестящими и гладкими – к ним всегда так и хотелось протянуть руку, но сделать это мешали прутья клетки. Волосы сидевшего рядом с ним Драко тоже были гладкими и поблескивали в танцующих бликах огня в камине. Но дотронуться до них не мешало ничего, и Гарри, едва касаясь, провел пальцами по собранным в хвост волосам, лежавшим у Драко на плече.

- Драко, - он тихо его позвал, - можно вопрос?

- С каких пор ты стал спрашивать разрешения?

- Не надейся, что это станет моей привычкой, - усмехнулся Гарри.

- Не смею и мечтать.

Драко хотел ткнуть его пальцем в бок, но с закрытыми глазами промахнулся, и вторая попытка была перехвачена.

- Так можно? – спросил Гарри, дергая его за палец.

- Ну отпусти, - улыбнулся Драко.

- Можно? – не унимался Гарри, и не думая отпускать. – Можно?

- Да можно. Можно. Только отстань.

- Скажи, а у тебя…

Гарри оборвал себя. Он вдруг смутился, жалея, что разыграл целую сцену, чтобы задать этот вопрос. Но, глядя сейчас на Драко, он не мог отрицать, что ему действительно было интересно.

- Скажи… У тебя в роду были вейлы?

Драко приоткрыл один глаз и подозрительно на него посмотрел.

- Почему ты спрашиваешь? – спросил он вместо ответа и снова сомкнул веки.

Гарри замялся, пытаясь сформулировать ответ.

- Не будь, как все, - сказал Драко. – Если у человека такие светлые волосы и он очень красив…

Гарри фыркнул.

- Нет, - продолжил Драко, не обращая на него внимания – Просто невероятно красив. Тебе со мной, кстати, очень повезло. Так вот, это не значит, что его предки связывались с вейлами.

- Тебе так не нравятся вейлы? – озадаченно спросил Гарри.

Лицо Драко исказилось в гримасу.

- Даже не могу представить, чтобы я был каким-то полукро…

Драко осекся. Он быстро выпрямился и посмотрел на Гарри.

- Я нормально отношусь к вейлам. Просто мне бы не хотелось, чтобы они были в моем роду.

Гарри чувствовал, что Драко явно жалеет о том, что почти что сказал, но он и не думал воспринимать это на свой счет: его мама была человеком, а не магическим существом. Он хотел сказать, что всё нормально, но Драко вдруг мучительно застонал, схватившись за виски.

- Что с тобой? – Гарри взволнованно придвинулся к нему.

- Наверно, слишком резко выпрямился. Голова заболела.

Гарри запустил руку в карман и достал горсть конфет.

- Держи, - найдя нужную, он протянул ее Драко.

Тот вопросительно на него посмотрел.

- Из лавки Фреда и Джорджа. Должно помочь.

- Нет, спасибо, - скривился Драко и отвернулся.

- Не капризничай.

- Не люблю сладкое, - отрезал он и отсел дальше.

Но он тут же застонал от новой порции боли.

- Давай сюда - Драко выхватил у него конфету.

Гарри усмехнулся, но отреагировать словами не успел: Драко выставил перед ним руку и пригрозил:

- Только попробуй что-нибудь сказать.

Он снова откинулся назад и расслабленно выдохнул, а Гарри, развеселившись было от ребячества Драко, неожиданно посерьезнел. Он внимательно рассматривал его лицо и теперь подмечал то, что почему-то ускользало от него до этого. Под глазами Драко были синяки, кожа приобрела почти нездоровый цвет, а сам он, кажется, похудел.

- Драко, давно у тебя такие приступы?

- Ничего такого у меня нет. Сказал же: слишком резко поднялся.

- От такого может разве что в глазах потемнеть. Ты не болен?

- Нет.

- Ты часто пропускаешь завтрак и ужин. Что с тобой?

Драко вздохнул.

- У меня бессонница, и засыпаю я только под утро, потому не могу рано встать.

- А вечером?

- Не знаю, мне просто не хочется.

- Тебе нужно к врачу – сходи к мадам Помфри.

- Не нужно, это на меня так приближение зимы действует.

- Что-то я раньше не замечал, чтобы это так на тебя действовало.

- А ты за мной наблюдал? - лукаво улыбнулся Драко.

- Нет, просто…

- А надо было, - Драко придвинулся к нему. – Мне нравится, когда ты на меня смотришь.

- Что, и раньше нравилось? – усмехнулся Гарри в ответ. – Скажи еще, что уже давно в меня влюблен.

- А вдруг скажу? – шепнул ему на ухо Драко и прижался носом к его щеке.

- Послушай, я ведь серьезно, - вздохнул Гарри, мысленно умоляя его отстраниться. – Ты плохо выглядишь. Прости, но ты бледный, как смерть.

- Что? – возмутился Драко, отодвинувшись. – Я не бледный. У меня прекрасный цвет кожи. Не то что у некоторых.

Драко поднес его руку к своей. Было видно, он хотел сказать что-то еще, но слова так и не прозвучали. Гарри внимательно смотрел на него, опустившего взгляд на их руки, и чувствовал, как большим пальцем он гладит его ладонь.

- Это странно. Что ты так обо мне печешься, - наконец заговорил Драко.

Гарри не стал заполнять последовавшую паузу вопросом и молча ждал продолжения.

- В то воскресенье я довольно сильно ударился о шкафчик в раздевалке.

Продолжение оказалось неожиданным.

- Я не хотел, чтобы так вышло, - тихо ответил Гарри.

- Знаю. Но все же ты оттолкнул меня тогда.

Сказав это, Драко вдруг поцеловал его. Так же неожиданно он разорвал поцелуй, но отодвигаться не стал.

- Теперь, когда я близко, тебе даже нравится. За этот месяц всё очень изменилось.

- Только я так и не понял почему, - вторя его тихому голосу, сказал Гарри.

- Сейчас снова будут вопросы?

- Нет. Наверно, на сегодня хватит.

Он отвернулся, снова почувствовав странное отчуждение со стороны Драко, несмотря на то, что тот всё еще держал его за руку и был так близко. Иногда он был настолько честен с ним, что становилось необъяснимо страшно, но иногда, как сейчас, между ними словно вырастала пропасть, и Гарри почти физически ощущал холод во взгляде и прикосновениях. Такие вспышки были редки, и чаще всего он старался их не замечать, но иногда они пробивались через его безразличие, и хотелось всё бросить, убежать, снова закрыться ото всех. Но это было бы глупо. То, что происходило между ними сейчас, лично для него не поддавалось объяснению, в какой-то момент он и вовсе перестал его икать, решив жить настоящим, которое совсем недавно вдруг стало для него чуть светлее.

Гарри вновь напомнил себе об этом и не стал противиться, когда Драко снова повернул его к себе лицом и мягко приподнял его голову за подбородок. Гарри обнял его за шею и чуть склонил голову на бок, почти касаясь его губ. Драко улыбнулся, в следующий миг их больше ничего не разделяло.


End file.
